Isabella destiny
by Isabella-destiny
Summary: Bella se fait transformer en vampire quand Edward la quitte ... Elle va être recueillis par une famille avait qui elle va vire pendant 100. Tout va changé le jour de son centième anniversaire vampirique ... Une sacrée surprise l'attend ...
1. Résumé

Edward a quitté Bella, comme dans tentation... Bella a essayé de survivre, vraiment essayé. Mais Victoria est revenue se venger et a mordu Bella. A son réveil, Bella est seule dans la forêt. En comprenant ce qu'elle est, elle s'enfuit au plus loin de Forks de peur de blesser un proche. Dans la forêt, en train de chasser un animal car elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de suivre leur régime alimentaire, elle rencontre une famille. Celle qui deviendra sa famille. Des gens qui vont l'aimer pendant longtemps. Très longtemps. 100 pour être exacte. Bella n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme mais elle fait du mieux qu'elle peut pour ne pas blesser sa famille. Elle pense encore beaucoup à _eux_ mais essaye de minimiser sa peine. La vie devient peu à peu habituelle. Elle commence à s'habituer à cette condition, ce sentiment de manque continuelle. Elle reprend peu à peu le dessus jusqu'au jour où, le jour de son anniversaire vampirique, le jour de ses 100 de vampire, ses parents lui font un cadeaux qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir...


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1 : Surprise

Voilà. Aujourd'hui j'ai officiellement 117 ans. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils m'ont préparé...  
Je leur ai pourtant dit que je ne voulait rien ! Mais bon, je suis sur il ne m'auront pas écouté... Comme toujours en ce qui concerne mon anniversaire en fait ...  
117 ans. Ça fait maintenant 100 que je ne les ai plus vu... si je pense à eux au pluriel c'est parce que c'est plus facile que de pensé à lui, au singulier …Mais bon, arrêtons ces pensées morbides. Ils sont partis et ils ne reviendront pas !  
Je devrais plutôt penser à cette fête qui va venir car je suis sur qu'ils ont préparé quelque chose. C'est inévitable avec la famille que j'ai.  
Ma famille. Ça fait du bien de ne pas se savoir seule. Ma famille se compose de Stefan, mon père, Laure ma mère, Andréa ma sœur et enfin Paul mon frère. J'étais la plus récente du clan mais j'avais déjà nouer de vrai liens avec eux. Ils m'avaient recueillis alors que je n'étais qu'une nouvelle-née et que j'errait seule dans les bois. Heureusement pour moi ils étaient végétarien comme les C... comme eux. Paul était devenu mon confident à qui j'avais raconté toute mon histoire d'humaine et Andréa ma partenaire de shoping bien qu'elle dois encore et toujours me tirer de force pour que je vienne avec elle. Moi et les fringues nous ne serons jamais amis !  
Enfin soit aujourd'hui je devais paraître heureuse car c'était sur qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose. Heureusement que j'étais partie chassée seule, ça m'aura au moins évité les préparatifs.

- A la voilà Maman !  
- A enfin Bella, nous avons faillis attendre me dis ma mère en rigolant.  
- Grrrrrrrr ! Vous savez très bien que je ne voulait pas de fête, lui répondis-je avec un pointe d'ironie dans ma voix.  
- Et tu savais très bien que nous en ferions une, me répondis mon frère et confident aussi hilare que ma mère et ma sœur.  
- C'est bien pour ça que je ne pique pas une crise leur dis-je en cédant moi aussi à l'hilarité générale. Ou est papa ? demandais-je car je ne voyais pas ce dernier.  
- Il est encore à l'université , il avait une conférence cette après midi.  
- A ok.  
- Allez rentre Bella, tu va voir ce n'est pas grand chose .  
- La dernière fois tu avais dit pareil Paul et figure toi que vous m'aviez offert deux voitures et que vous aviez refais ma chambre !  
- C'est bien ce que je dis... Pas grand chose ! s'esclaffa-t-il  
- Allez Bella fais nous plaisir ! répondirent ma mère et sœur dans un même souffle.  
- Bon bon d'accord, finis-je par renoncer.

Mais attendez une minute Stefan n'était pas là non ? J'avais encore une petite chance de retarder le 'pas grand chose' qui m'attendais.

- Euh dites on attendrait pas papa ? demandais-je l'aire de rien  
- Ah ah bien essayer petite sœur mais il nous a bien préciser de ne pas se gêner pour lui avant de partir !! répondit Andréa.

Ah ils avaient bien préparé leur coup cette année !

- Bon d'accord on y va.  
- Youpiiiiie !!! ma sœur commença à sauter partout autour de moi en tapant des mains.

Par bien des cotés elle me faisait penser à Alice. Alice ma meilleur amie que j'avais perdue en même temps que mon seul amour. Paul remarqua que mes traits s'étaient soudain affaissés et vint se mettre à coté de moi.

- Tu pense encore à eux hein ? souffla-t-il si bas que je fus la seule à l'entendre.  
- Oui, finis-je par avouer après quelques secondes passées entre hésiter à lui mentir ou à lui dire la vériter.  
- T'en fais pas ça va aller, me dit il en essayant de me réconforter.  
- Merci lui répondis-je en esquissant un sourire.

En entrant dans la maison, je ne remarquais d'abord rien de particulier. Ouf me dis en moi-même pas de maison sur décorée ! Mais c'est en entrant dans le salon que la surprise m'attendait ! Dès que je passais la porte j'entendis un énorme :

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BELLA !

Waw ! Ça alors ! Je m'y attendais vraiment pas à celle-là. Les voix avaient été celles de ma famille bien sur mais ce que j'avais devant les yeux m'avait laissé sans voix.


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2 : Vision

Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas le sentir ? Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas m'être aperçue de sa présence ici ? Non ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'étais qu'une vision. Oui c'était ça j'étais en train de devenir folle. Après seulement 100 ans je commençais déjà à sentir les effets de la veilleuse. Après tout je n'avais jamais été normale en tant qu'humaine alors pourquoi le serais-je en tant que vampire ?  
J'étais toujours plantée dans le cadre de la porte quand ma vision se rua vers moi.

- BELLA !!!!!!

Cette voix ! Non impossible ! Ce timbre merveilleux ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne et cette dernière ne pouvais-être ici car elle m'avait quittée tout comme les autres.

- Bella ?! Bella tu m'entends ?! Ouhou Bella allez réponds tu commence à me faire peur ! On dirait que tu à vu un fantôme !

Oui c'était tout à fait ça. Un fantôme. J'avais un fantôme devant moi. Je sentais qu'on me secouait mais je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de ma stupeur. Après quelques minutes je finis à articuler un faible :

- Alice ?!  
- Ah Bella enfin je croyais que tu n'allais plus jamais parler me répondis-t-elle en rigolant.  
- Alice ?!  
- Oui Bella c'est moi ! Oh si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Bella pardon pardon pardon de t'avoir abandonné comme ça ! Dis tu me pardonne hein ?? Tu me pardonne ??  
- Alice je.. je ... Je ne me sens pas très bien avouais-je  
- A Bella toujours aussi émotive hein ?! Aller viens te promener avec moi dans le jardin.  
- D'ac... D'accord Alice.

Je sentis qu'elle me tenait par le bras et que nous sortions mais j'étais toujours aussi choquée. Quand elle me fit m'asseoir, je remarquai enfin que j'avais devant moi ma meilleure amie que je n'avais plus vue depuis 100 ans. Je m'écroulai dans ses bras et commençai à pleurer sans larmes.

- Oh Alice si tu savais ce que tu m'as manqué lui dis-je en sanglotant tandis qu'elle me prie sur ses genoux pour me réconforter.  
- Chuuuuut je suis là Bella ! Ne t'en fais pas je suis là..

Après quelques minutes passées ainsi je réussi enfin à me reprendre et je m'assis en face d'elle tout en gardant sa main dans le mienne. Je ne voulais plus la lâcher ; j'avais besoin de ce contact qui m'avait tant manquer.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Mieux ?? Mais même plus que ça Alice ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir !  
- Je m'en doute Bella je ressens la même chose, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là et comment m'as-tu retrouver ? Comment vont Emmett et Jasper ? Et Rosalie ? Esmée et Carlisle ? D'où viens-tu ? Et qu'avez vous fait depuis tout ce temps ? Que...  
- Du calme Bella je sais bien que tu n'en a plus besoin mais respire, s'esclaffa-t-elle en entendant mes paroles presque incompréhensibles.  
- Excuse moi, lui dis-je, mais c'est que ça fait tellement longtemps.  
- Oui je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis là et je ne suis pas pressée de partir. Je répondrais à tes questions et je parlerais tellement que c'est toi qui me diras de m'en aller.  
- Jamais je ne te dirais ça voyons ! Je viens à peine de te retrouver !  
- C'est ce qu'on verra me dit-elle en rigolant.  
- Aller dit moi ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Et bien je viens fêter l'anniversaire de ma meilleur amie voyons.  
- Et bien pour une fois voilà un anniversaire qui me plait.  
- Je m'en doutais.  
- Mais comment m'as tu retrouver ? demandais-je avec empressement.  
- Et bien figure toi que je vois le futur si tu ne l'a pas oublier.  
- Bien sur que non, m'offusquais-je, comment j'aurais pu t'oublier !  
- Et bien alors tu ne devine pas comment je t'ai retrouvée ?  
- Tu as eu une vision ?! demandais-je surprise de ne pas y avoir penser plutôt.  
- Mais oui petite maligne.  
- Mais si tu en a eu une comment se fait-il que tu ne m'ai pas retrouver avant ? demandais-je quand je me rendis compte que si elle avait pu en avoir une, elle avait aussi bien en avoir beaucoup au cours de ces 100 années.  
- Et bien je ne sais pas, m'avoua-t-elle pensive. Quand nous sommes... partis (Aïe), je n'ai plus eu aucune visions de toi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi et puis j'en ai eu une assez bizarre. Par qui as-tu été transformé ? me demanda-t-elle après un petit moment.  
- Euh je ne sais plus très bien, avouais-je, ce qui étais la vérité. Je n'avais presque aucun souvenirs de ma transformation. Tout ce que je me souviens, repris-je, c'est que j'étais en route pour aller voir J... un ami (Aïe, je l'avais perdu lui aussi) et que sur le chemin je me suis fait attaquer. Je n'ai pas vu mon agresseur mais j'ai tout de suite su que c'était un vampire car il avait la peau glacée (je tressaillis à ce souvenir). Ensuite j'ai senti qu'on me mordait puis je me souviens juste d'avoir eu mal.... Atrocement mal. Et quand je me suis réveillée j'étais seule dans les bois de Forks. En comprenant ce que j'étais devenue, tu sais, la première chose que j'ai faite c'est m'éloigner de Forks car je n'avait envie de blesser personne et surtout pas Charlie (j'eu un brusque sanglot en repensant à mon père et Alice me pris dans ces bras pour me consoler). Ensuite, continuais-je, j'étais en train de chasser un animal quand je suis tombé sur Stefan, Laure, Andréa et Paul. Ils m'ont recueillis et depuis j'habite ici avec eux.  
- Et ben. Ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi.  
- Je... ça va, finis-je par répondre ne voulant plus m'étirer sur le sujet. Mais pour finir c'était quoi ta vision ? me rappelant soudain qu'elle m'avait dit avoir eu une vision assez bizarre.  
- Et bien je... je t'ai vu te faire attaquer par... Victoria (je tressaillis en entendant ce nom qui m'avait fait si peur autrefois) Mais je n'ai pas vu comment ça se terminais. J'ai aussi vu Charlie pleurer. Il était très triste mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Ensuite on en a déduit que Victoria t'avait tuée et que Charlie pleurait ta mort.

En entendant son récit je fus prise de nouveaux sanglots. Cependant Alice me rassura très vite en me disant qu'elle avait eu d'autres visions concernant mon père et que celui-ci s'en était remis et qu'il s'était même remarié. Je fus un peu soulager en entendant cella car j'avais souvent pensé à mon père au début. Après quelques moments Alice repris la parole.

- Ensuite, après avec eu cette vision. Tout le monde te croyais morte et c'est sans doute pour ça que je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle de toi. Il n'y avait plus aucune joie dans la famille. Tu sais, après que nous soyons partis ce n'était déjà plus pareil mais quand nous avons cru que tu étais morte ça à été encore pire. Pour tout te dire Emmett ne faisait même plus de blagues dit-elle en rigolant pour alléger l'atmosphère car je m'étais figé en apprenant le chagrin de ceux que j'avais considéré comme ma famille il y a longtemps. Et puis, repris-t-elle, c'était il y a deux jours je crois, j'étais seule à la maison ce qui n'arrive jamais. Quand je suis seule je m'autorisait plus à penser à toi Bella tu sais. Enfin soit, j'étais seule je pensais fort à toi, je me remémorais les bons moments qu'on avait passées toutes les deux. Je me suis aussi imaginée la vie qu'on aurait eue si nous n'étions pas partis. Et je me suis soudain vu ici te rendre visite. Je me suis aussitôt ressaisie j'ai laissé un mot comme quoi j'avais un course urgente à faire et j'ai pris le premier avion pour venir te voir.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte mais j'avais recommencé à sangloter. Après cette révélation j'étais bouleversée. Alice et moi restâmes longtemps ainsi. Assise dans les bras de l'une de l'autre à contempler l'horizon.


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3 : Cadeaux

Bien après que le soleil se soit couché, Alice se releva me pris par la main (que je n'avais toujours pas lâchée) et me conduisit vers la maison. J'avais complètement oublié que ma famille était là. J'avais été perdue dans mes pensées durant le reste de l'après midi et j'avais oublié tout ce qui m'entourait à part bien sur Alice. J'avais pensé encore et encore au récit qu'Alice venait de me raconter. Savoir que tous les Cullens avaient été attristés par ma 'mort' m'avait fait un choc car je ne croyais pas que j'avais eu un impact aussi important dans leur vie. Et puis j'avais également pensé à Edward. C'était inévitable maintenant qu'Alice était revenue. Je ne pouvais plus le laisser dans un coin de ma mémoire. Alice n'en avait pas parlé et je l'en remerciais car je n'étais pas encore prête à affronter le sujet. Malgré ces 100 années passées, ce sujet me faisait toujours autant souffrir. Edward... Allais-je le revoir maintenant qu'Alice m'avait retrouvée ? D'un coté j'en avais envie mais d'un autre, il m'avait tellement fait souffrir que je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir lui pardonner.  
Quand nous rentrâmes dans la maison, tout était calme. Normal pour une maison de vampire vous me direz. Mais ce n'était pas un calme normal justement, c'était un calme derrière lequel il y a avait quelques chose...  
Effectivement quand je passai la porte du salon je vu ce que j'avais espéré ne pas avoir pendant toute cette journée.  
Toute ma famille était là, Stefan était rentré de sa conférence à l'université. Ils étaient tous regroupés au salon avec des petits chapeaux sur la tête et des confettis volaient un peu partout dans la maison.

- Oh nooooon ! Vous n'avez pas fait ça ?! leur dis-je en voyant que j'aurais quand même droit à une fête, cette année, malgré mes protestations. Derrière moi j'entendis Alice glousser.  
- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé Bella, qu'elles soient de moi ou d'autre, tu n'aime toujours pas les fêtes, dit-elle toujours aussi hilare.  
- Surprise Bella ! dirent joyeusement les membres de ma famille en cœur.  
- Allez viens que l'on te montre tes cadeaux !!!

Andréa bondissait partout autour de moi en tapant des mains, presque hystérique. Il faudrait bientôt que je la présente à Alice celle-là ! Je suis sur qu'elles s'entendraient à merveille.

- Ah non pas de cadeaux ! protestais-je, vous m'aviez dit pas grand chose !!  
- Et bien tu n'as encore rien eu !  
- Mais.. Mais je n'... essaye de contrer mais Alice me trahis en prenant le parti de ma famille.  
- Si, si Bella, allez, je veux voir tes cadeaux !!  
- Traîtresse, lui murmurais-je entre mes dents. Bon, bon d'accord, montrez-moi ça, finis-je par dire, vaincue.  
- Moi d'abord ! s'écria Andréa. Bien sur, j'aurais du m'en douter que j'aurais droit à un cadeau de chacun et non d'un seul et unique cadeau familial. Viens Bella, il est haut, me dit-elle en me prenant par le bras.  
- En haut ! ? tentais-je de protester.. Je montai quand même les marches tout en gardant la main d'Alice dans la mienne car je savais qu'il ne me servait à rien de protester contre mes cadeaux. Ils me les donneront quand même.

Tout en montant les marches, je me demandais ce qu'elle avait bien pu trouver cette année. Soudain j'entendis Alice hurler de rire derrière moi. Bien sur elle avait vu ce qui m'attendait ainsi que ma réaction. Ca promettait vu ses rires. Quand nous arrivâmes en haut des marches, Andréa sauta sur mon dos et mit sa main devant mes yeux.

- Pffff Andréa !!!  
- Ttttttt Bella ! Tais-toi et avance ! m'ordonna-t-elle en cédant aux rires elle aussi.

Andréa me fis entrer dans ma chambre. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était cette surprise ? Je commençais à m'énerver car elle savait très bien que j'avais horreur des cadeaux mais qu'elle en faisait toujours trop ! Une fois dans ma chambre, elle me dirigea vers mon dressing... Oh non ! Non elle n'a pas fait ça quand même !

- Tadaaaaaaa !

Andréa sauta de mon dos et je me retrouvais dans mon dressing... Enfin mon dressing... Je n'y reconnaissais plus rien !

- Mais Andréa c'est de la folie ! Tu as changé TOUS mes vêtements ???!! lui demandais-je ahurie.  
- Non, non pas tous, tes sous-vêtements sont les mêmes, me répondit-elle, je les avais déjà changés l'année passée donc je n'ai pas pris la peine de le refaire cette année, continua-t-elle un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.  
- Je continue à dire que c'est de la folie ! Je tiens à te rembourser ! Au moins une partie, continuais-je en voyant qu'elle me disait clairement qu'il n'en était pas question à l'aide d'un regard noir.  
- Tatata Bella c'est un cadeau ! Ca ne se refuse pas et on a pas le droit de payer pour ses cadeaux !  
- Aller Bella regarde ça, me fis Alice, c'est magnifique !  
- Alice, malgré ma transformation je tiens à te signaler que mon goût pour les vêtements n'a en rien évoluer ! lui répondis-je acide.

En entendant mes paroles, ma sœur et Alice éclatèrent de rire à s'en rouler par terre. Tout en me sentant coupable de ne pas remercier André pour ses folies je descendis au salon en râlant. Qu'est ce que j'avais dit, ces deux là s'entendaient déjà à merveille !

- Oh aller Bella râle pas ! dirent-elles ensemble.  
- On verra plus tard ! rétorquais-je.  
- Alors Bella tu as vu ce que tu porteras demain, me demanda Paul en rigolant lui aussi. Décidément tout le monde trouvait ça drôle. Même mon père et ma mère rigolaient.  
- Ha ha... J'espère que toi tu n'as pas fait de folies dans ce genre non ? demandais-je soudain à Paul en prenant conscience que d'autres cadeaux m'attendaient.  
- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-il, te connaissant, j'ai le cadeau idéal pour toi !  
- Ah oui ?! J'ai hâte de voir ça, lui dis-je ironiquement.  
- Oui, oui ni cher, ni encombrant, me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.  
- Parce que ça existe ?! demandais-je faussement étonnée. Faudrait avertire Andréa que de tels cadeaux existent alors, lançais-je à la cantonade. Tout le monde rigola sauf cette dernière que se contenta de me tirer la langue comme une gamine.  
- Tiens Bella, me dis Paul en me tendant un paquet rectangulaire. Joyeux anniversaire.  
- Merci Paul.

J'ouvris le présent délicatement car il avait l'air fragile. C'était un dessin. Un magnifique dessin de moi dans le jardin avec Alice. En le voyant j'en eu le souffle coupé tellement il était beau.

- Je l'ai fais la tantôt, me dis Paul.  
- Oh ! Merci Paul il est... magnifique, réussis-je à articuler.

Paul était un dessinateur hors pair, je le savais. Mais ce dessin était le plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais fait !

- Merci ! C'est vraiment magnifique, lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.  
- Mais de rien !  
- Tu dessine vraiment bien ! Alice avait regardé par-dessus mon épaule et félicita mon frère pour ses talents.  
- Oh, un passe temps parmis tant d'autres, rétorqua ce dernier nonchalamment.  
- A notre tour maintenant, dit soudain ma mère.  
- Oh maman, papa vous n'étiez pas obliger !  
- Non, mais ça nous fait plaisir ma chérie. Tiens voilà ton cadeau.

Mon père me remis un petit rectangle entre les mains. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que c'était et à vrai dire j'étais un peu inquiète car leurs cadeaux de mes parents se résumait généralement en voitures, PC, GSM et autres technologies du genre. Alors quand je reçus le carton je fus un peu déconcertée.

- Nous avons du changer nos plans quand Alice est arrivée, me dit ma mère en voyant mon air étonné.

J'étais encore plus perdue. En quoi l'arrivée de ma meilleure amie avait bien pu leur faire changer d'avis ? Je finis par me décider à l'ouvrir et découvris un billet d'avion. En ouvrant l'enveloppe je constatai qu'il y en avait deux et que ceux-ci menaient à Seattle. Je regardais ma mère et mon père avec insistance, ne comprenant toujours pas.

- Alice est arrivée ici dans la matinée, m'expliqua ma mère. Elle nous a raconté tout ton histoire Bella, et nous avons pensé qu'un petit voyage s'imposait.  
- Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi m'avoir offert deux billets pour Seattle ?  
- Raaah Bella, décidément la transformation ne t'a vraiment pas changée, me dit Alice en pouffant. S'il y a deux billets c'est parce que le voyage tu le fais avec moi bien sur. Et la raison pour laquelle nous allons à Seattle c'est que... Nous avons réaménagé à Forks depuis peu...

Je ne réussi pas à dire quoi que se soit. J'allais donc aller rendre visite aux Cullens. A tous les Cullens. Esmée, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et... Edward. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais une fois de plus sans voix.


	5. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4 : Retour au bercaille

- ...  
- Bella ??

- Bella ? Bella ça va ? la voix d'Alice commençait à être teintée d'inquiétude  
- Je...

J'essayais de parler mais rien ne sortais. J'avais décidément eu trop de chocs émotionnels aujourd'hui ! Ils avaient réemménager à Forks. Forks, là où tout avait commencé... Là où tu avais fini aussi en fait. Alice me secoua les épaules et je réussis enfin à reprendre mes esprits.

- Bella. Ou ouuu. Allez réveille toi. Alice fut soulagé en voyant que je réagissais enfin.  
- Tu sais très bien qu'un vampire ne peut pas dormir, lui dis-je.  
- Oui mais toi ça ne m'étonnerais pas le moins du monde. Déjà que tu n'étais pas une humaine normale alors je n'en attend pas moins de toi, dit-elle en gloussant.  
- Très marrant Alice !  
- Bon ça va mieux ?? repris-t-elle en redevenant sérieuse.  
- Oui oui ça va, fis-je sur un ton moins convaincant que je ne l'aurais voulu.  
- A d'autre Bella, tu est encore plus blanche que moi !  
- C'est juste que ça fait beaucoup d'émotions en une journée après 100 ans de vie calme, paisible, sans affreux lutin trop joyeux, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
- Dis tout de suite que tu veux que je m'en aille hein, me répondis Alice.  
- Tu sais très bien que non !Laisse moi juste le temps de me reprendre, lui demandais-je avec un sourire.  
- Mais bien sur Bella prend tout ton temps comme ça on loupera l'avion ....  
- Quoi comment ça ?? !! On part cette nuit ?? demandais-je ahurie.  
- Et bien vois-tu... combien de temps crois tu qu'ils resteront sans nouvelles de moi avant de lancer les rechercher, réussis-t-elle à articuler entre ses rires.

Je compris tout de suite de qui elle voulait parler. Les Cullens bien sur. Combien de temps Jasper serait-il capable de tenir sans nouvelle de sa bien aimé ? Sûrement pas bien longtemps. Même s'ils savaient tous qu'Alice était capable de se défendre seule j'étais entièrement d'accord avec ce qu'Alice venait de dire.

- Ah oui je vois.  
- Alors on va préparer tes bagages ? me demanda-t-elle tout heureuse de pouvoir entré à nouveaux dans mon dressing.  
- Mes bagages ? Mais je resterais combien de temps ?  
- Et bien pour commencer j'ai prévue avec Stefan et Laure que tu vienne passer un mois à la maison.  
- Un mois !?  
- A part si tu ne veux pas bien sur ! reprit-elle soudain déçue  
- Non non ne t'inquiète pas bien sur mais je ne m'attendais pas à partir comme ça c'est tout.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, dit soudain mon père. Nous comprenons la situation dans laquelle tu es et nous ne serons pas du tout fâché si tu décidais de partir pour de bon tu sais, juste triste mais nous nous en remettrons.  
- Oh non je ne pensais pas à partir définitivement, répondis-je directement en voyant soudain leurs airs triste à tous. C'était vrai je n'y avais même pas pensé avant que mon père ne me le dise mais ça n'empêchait pas que d'un coté c'était ce que je désirais. Rejoindre ceux que j'avais considérer comme ma famille autrefois. Mais d'un autre coté je ne pouvais pas les laisser, eux ma famille d'accueil, qui avaient tant fait pour moi.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, nous trouverons une solutions, repris mon père.  
- En attendant va faire tes valises Bella, me dis ma mère, à moins que tu ne veuille qu'Alice les fasse toute seule.

Soudain je m'aperçue qu'Alice avait effectivement disparue pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Elle devait se réjouir de pouvoir emporté les vêtements les plus osés qu'elle trouvait. Cependant je m'en fichais car en ce moment j'avais de la peine pour ma famille. Je courus alors dans les bras de ma mère et éclatai en sanglots.

- Bella ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas nous comprenons.

J'étais sur qu'elle me mentais mais ça m'étais égale car ces paroles faisaient du bien. Je passai dans les bras de chacun et terminai avec Paul, mon frère, mon confident de toujours.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi Bella, même si tu t'en vas pendant 1000 ans.  
- Merci, soufflais-je entre deux sanglots.

Après être passé chez chacun, je remarquais qu'Alice m'attendait à la porte. Elle avait déjà chargé les valise dans la voiture et n'attendait plus que moi. Elle fis la bise à mes parents et à mon frère et fit une accolade à ma sœur ce qui ne me surpris pas. Je m'arrêtais au seuil de la porte, fis un dernier signe à ma famille leur dis que je les aimais et parti avec Alice pour l'aéroport.

Une fois installée dans l'avion, en première classe évidemment, Alice ne changera donc jamais, j'entrepris la conversation avec Alice.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes de retour à Forks ?  
- Oui depuis 2 semaines.  
- Qu'avez vous fait pendant tout ce temps, demandais-je l'air de rien.  
- Et bien nous avons beaucoup voyagé. Rosalie et Emmett sont parties plusieurs fois en voyages. Nous sommes allés quelques années chez les Denalis aussi. Enfin nous ne restions jamais longtemps quelques part.  
- Et pour l'instant, tout le monde est à la maison ?  
- Oui tout le monde est là sauf .... Edward.

Ah... Il n'était pas là. J'aurais un peu de temps pour me préparer à le revoir alors. J'avais terriblement envie de revoir son visages d'ange mais je n'étais pas sur de ne pas piquer une crise monumentale dès que je l'apercevrais. C'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'il ne fut pas à la maison en ce moments.

- En fait, il n'a pas été très présent ces derniers temps, dis Alice après un certain temps.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Et bien disons que souvent nos pensées à tous dérivaient sur toi et je crois qu'il ne le supportait plus. Tu sais il était vraiment vraiment mal au tout début... Puis après que j'ai cette vision ça à encore empiré.

Ca fait vraiment mal d'entendre ça, mais je crois qu'il fallait que j'entende ces paroles pour pouvoir l'affronter lui car qu'est ce que j'allais faire devant lui si je ne pouvais même pas entendre quelqu'un prononcé son nom.

- Il à même voulu se... , repris Alice, se tuer. (Je me figeai d'effrois) Ne t'inquiète pas, rajouta-t-elle en vitesse en sentant ma réaction. Nous l'en avons vite dissuader. Il a comprit que ça nous ferai encore plus de mal. A partir de ce moment, il a tout de même réagis différemment. Il voyage beaucoup ne revenant à la maison que tout les trois ou quatre mois afin de voir Esmée et Carlisle qui souffrent beaucoup de son absence. Il le sait bien mais il ne peut plus rester près de nous tellement il souffre. Il souffre encore Bella, tu ne sais pas à quel point.

Durant le reste du trajet, Alice continua à me parler d'Edward et du reste de la famille. J'écoutais mais j'étais en même temps ailleurs. Ainsi Edward souffrait. Mais pourquoi ? Etais-ce parce que il avait des remords de m'avoirs laissé ? Ou bien étais-ce des regrets ? M'aimait-il encore comme je l'aimais malgré la haine que je lui portais ? Je ne savait plus trop quoi pensé. Heureusement nous arrivâmes bientôt à Seattle.  
A l'aéroport, nous primes la voiture qu'Alice avait laissé au parking et commençâmes la routes vers Forks. Nous arrivâmes vite dans mon ancienne ville. Ca ne m'étonna pas, je n'avais pas oublié à quelle vitesse ils roulaient. Cependant, maintenant cette vitesse ne me gênait plus comme quand j'étais humaine, je l'appréciais même.  
Enfin nous arrivâmes sur le sentier qui menait à la villa blanche d'autrefois. Je me demandais si elle avait changé en 100 ans. Si j'avais été humaine mon cœur se serait mis à battre à toute allure tellement j'était remplie d'émotions. J'allais enfin les revoirs. Alice s'arrêta et nous sortîmes de la voiture, nous dirigeant vers la villa qui n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours comme dans mes souvenirs.  
A peine avions nous franchis la porte que je sentis une marré de bras sur moi.

- BELLA !!!

J'entendais mon nom de partout. Je ne savait plus ou donner de la tête tant ils étaient tous autour de moi.

- Allez ça suffis laisser là respirer, dit Alice en rigolant. Bella à déjà eu son compte d'émotions pour la journée. Laisser lui au moins 5 minutes bandes d'impatients !  
- C'est pas juste tu l'as eu toute l'après midi et toute la nuit toi, dit Rosalie.

Cela m'étonna car étant humaine elle ne m'avait jamais vraiment appréciée. Elle me portait plutôt une haine injustifié.

- D'ailleurs je crois que tu nous dois quelques explications dit Jasper en grondant quelque peu Alice.

Il faut dire qu'elle était partie sans prévenir quiconque de sa destination.

- D'accord, d'accord je vais tout vous expliquer.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers les fauteuils et nous asséions même si cela ne nous était pas utile. Alice entreprit sont récit en expliquant la vision qu'elle avait eu et l'accord avec ma famille qu'elle avait obtenue. Pendant qu'elle parlait tous me fixait comme si j'étais un cadeau tombé du ciel. Ca devait sûrement être le cas vu la souffrance qu'ils avaient endurée d'après ce qu'Alice avait dit. J'étais extrêmement gênée et si je le pouvais j'aurais virée au rouge tomate. Jasper qui avec capté toutes mes émotions depuis mon arrivée m'envoya une onde de calme que j'acceptait avec plaisir en le gratifiant d'un coup d'œil.  
Après qu'Alice ai fini son récit, ils me posèrent plein de questions sur ma vie pendant ces 100 dernière années et sur ma transformation. Je leur répondis comme je l'avais fais avec Alice que je n'en avait aucun souvenirs clairs. Je leur racontait comment ma famille m'avait recueillie ainsi que les années que j'avait passé avec eux. Carlisle fut fière de moi quand je dis que j'avait fait des études de droit, de médecine, de littérature et de journalisme entre autre. Personne ne parla d'Edward et je leur en fut silencieusement reconnaissante. Durant la première semaine, tous me montrait à quel point ils étaient heureux que je sois la parmi eux. Alice et Rosalie m'emmenèrent nombre de fois faire du shopping malgré mes réticences. Je m'étais nettement rapprocher de cette dernière qui m'avait fait tant d'excuse pour son comportement passé que je fus obligée de la faire taire après un temps. Emmett s'amusait toujours autant à me mettre dans l'embarras au grand plaisir de tous.  
Au lundi de la troisième semaine, il arriva ce que j'avais tant redouter depuis le retour d'Alice.  
Nous étions tous dans le salon entrain de discuter et de rigoler quand je le sentis. Soudain une vague de sentiment m'envahie. Colère. Amour. Passion. Haine. Euphorie. Désir. Peine. Chagrin.... Et tout ça en même temps. Jasper en captant mon désarrois essaya de m'aider mais les sentiments étaient si fort que même grâce à son don il n'y arriva pas.

- Je suis renté, dis soudain la plus belle voix au monde. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

Soudain il arriva une chose que je n'avait pas prévue. Il n'était pas encore dans le salon donc il ne m'avait pas encore vu et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les siens car il dit soudain avec une vois pleine de chagrin de colère et presque suppliante.

- Pourriez éviter de penser à elle s'il vous plait. C'est trop dur surtout si vous vous y mettez tous en même temps.

En moi c'était la pagaille complète. En entendant ses mots à moitié suppliants, je n'en pu plus. Je me levais du fauteuil où j'étais assise et attendit qu'il passe la porte. Quand il me fit, il vacilla et faillis s'effondrer.

- Bella... Sa voix n'était plus que chuchotement.  
- Edward, réussi-je à murmurer sur le même ton.


	6. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5 : Retrouvailles

Cela devait bien faire 5 minutes que nous étions là comme deux idiots à nous regarder. D'après ce que j'avais pu entendre, la famille devait s'être éclipsée pour nous laisser de 'l'intimité'. Mais tout ce dont nous étions capables se résumait dans le simple fait de se fixer droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux si hypnotiques. Ils n'avaient pas changé. Cet or liquide limite topaze qui m'avaient fait chavirer il y a de cela bien longtemps, avaient toujours leur même pouvoir. Deux ahuris, voilà ce que nous étions. En moi, je sentais des sentiments très différents affluer. J'étais en colère ! Je voulais lui sauté dessus et lui arraché la tête pour ce qu'il m'avait fait subir pendant 100 ans. En même temps, j'avais envie de courir dans ses bras pour qu'il me réconforte et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Le perdre une fois m'avait bien suffit ! J'avais aussi une folle envie de l'embrasser comme jamais. Maintenant que j'étais comme lui, à quoi bon se retenir, faire attention. Malgré tout, c'était le chagrin et la douleur qui dominaient. La plaie de mon cœur, bien que mort, c'était réouverte et je souffrait atrocement. En moi même je savais que je n'était pas prête à tout lui pardonner. Nous restâmes encore un bon moment comme ça à nous contempler sans qu'aucun de nous n'arrives à prononcer un mot. Il y a des moments comme ceux-là qui semble durer une éternité (et l'éternité ça me connaît) et à la fois un infime seconde. Pendant un siècle j'avait attendu ce mouvement de sa part. Il franchi la distance qui nous séparait et me prit dans ses bras avec force.

- Oh Bella je suis tellement, tellement désolé, réussit-il a bredouiller. Je suis impardonnable de t'avoir abandonné comme ça. Si tu savais ce que tu m'as manqué. Mais quel crétin j'ai été !

Tandis qu'il se confondit en excuses et en injures contre lui même, je restait blottie dans ces bras qui m'avaient tant manqués à écouter cette voix qui m'était parue comme le plus beau son du monde. Il s'excusa encore une bonne centaine de fois puis me prit par les épaules afin de me regarder dans les yeux. Comme je savais que je ne résisterai pas à son regard, je gardai mes yeux fixés au sol. Lui, il attendait que je daigne enfin le regarder. Il fit une tentative pour soulever mon menton avec ses doigts qui avaient perdus leur froideur. Non, ils n'avaient pas changé, ils étaient toujours aussi glacés, dur et couleur de craie. C'était moi qui avais changée. De part ma transformation, j'avait acquit bon compte de ce qui avait pu m'effrayer autant que m'attirer chez lui. Force, vitesse, peau glacée, yeux rougeâtres dans un premier temps et heureusement vite devenus couleur miel. Mais je résistai. Si j'avais le malheurs de croisé son regards, ses yeux que je savais emprunt de douleur, j'abandonnerai mes résolution comme il m'avait abandonné et je me jetterais à son cou. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. J'avais trop souffert pour lui pardonner en un simple regard. Après un moment, il comprit que je ne le regarderais pas et lâcha mes épaules.

- Tu ne me pardonnera pas, devina-t-il. Ne t'en fait pas je comprend. J'ai conscience que je t'ai fait souffrir plus qu'aucun être humain ne devrait avoir à souffrir Bella mais si tu savais à quel point j'étais mal ! Et je le suis encore. Plus que jamais en te voyant comme ça. Tu n'ose même plus me regarder. Et tu a entièrement raison d'ailleurs. Je ne te mérite plus, je ne t'ai jamais mérité ! J'ai toujours voulu te protéger, mais je t'ai attiré tant d'ennuis ! J'ai été le pire de tes ennuis !

C'en était trop. Il était toujours le même. Tout était de sa faute (bien que cette fois ce fut vrai !) et bla bla bla. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'entendre dire qu'il avait souffert. Ca je ne le tolèrerais pas. J'avais souffert. Lui, j'en doutais encore. Il m'avait quand même abandonnée, seule dans cette forêt. Il ne m'aimait plus. Bien qu'Alice m'ait dit le contraire et que j'avais nettement entendu la peine, la douleur et le chagrin dans sa voix, que je devinais que les mêmes sentiments étaient gravés dans ses prunelles, une part de moi ne voulais pas l'accepter. J'avais souffert et lui pas. J'avais eu le cœur brisé. Je l'interrompis alors dans son monologue ne pouvant entendre un mot de plus.

- Edward (prononcé son nom m'était encore ardu et il due apercevoir la manière avec laquelle je le prononçai.) arrête, s'il te plait, arrête. Je ne tiens pas à en entendre plus.

Sur ce, je quittais la pièce et appelai Alice.

- Alice, pouvons nous allez nous promener quelques part ?  
- Bien sur, viens Bella.

Je pouvais voir, au ton de sa voix, que malgré le fait qu'elle comprenne, elle était déçue de la façon dont mes retrouvailles avec Edward s'était passées. Elle me pris par la main et nous nous mîmes à courir en direction du nord. Nous courûmes jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit à son zénith, alors nous nous arrêtâmes dans une petite clairière. Je m'assis en me sentant soudain épuisée émotionnellement. Alice vint me rejoindre et me pris dans ses bras. Très longtemps nous ne dîmes rien, toutes les deux perdues dans nos pensée respectives. Il devait bien être 15h lorsqu'Alice pris enfin la parole.

- Je sais combien tu dois être blessée Bella. Je ne te juge pas, je sais qu'il t'as fait souffrir mais accepte au moins que lui aussi ait souffert. Tu n'as pas été la seule affecté par cette mésaventure. Nous l'avons tous été d'ailleurs.  
- Je sais Alice, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'il a souffert. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi. C'est quand même lui qui m'a abandonnée. C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus (je me figeai malgré moi en repensant à cette après midi dans les bois où tout c'était terminé.). C'est de sa faute si j'ai souffert. Je... je ne sais pas, je ne comprend pas. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Alice, finis-je par me résoudre à dire.  
- Je préfère ne rien dire, je préfère que se soit lui qui t'explique tout ça. En attendant je comprend très bien ton chagrin Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. En voyant comment tu a réagi et en entendant que tu croyais à ce que tu viens de dire je ne m'étonne pas de ce que tu as du enduré.. mais quel crétin ! Comment a-t-il osé te faire ça ?!

Je ne comprenais plus rien du tout. Qu'avait voulu dire Alice en disant que je croyais ce que je venais de dire. Evidemment que j'y croyais. N'étais-ce pas vrai, ne m'avait-il pas quitté en me disant qu'il ne m'aimait plus ? J'essayai de demandé plus d'information à Alice mais celle-ci me répondit que c'était à Edward de s'expliquer.

- Alice, protestais-je, tu as bien vu comment ça c'est passé. Je serais incapable de tenir une conversation avec lui.  
- Il le faudra pourtant Bella, tu as besoin de comprendre.  
- Mais comprendre quoi à la fin, m'emportais-je.  
- Qu'il t'aime voyons Bella. Et qu'il a autant souffert que toi de cette séparation.  
- C'est impossible ! Il m'a affirmé lui même qu'il ne n'aimait pas !  
- C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu dois comprendre que c'est faux mais ça, seul Edward peut le faire. Ce n'est pas mon rôle.  
- Alors quel est-il Alice ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu va me faire la morale pour mon comportement ?

Je savais que j'en faisait un peu trop mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'abordais avec elle un sujet sensible que je n'avais abordé avec personne d'autre que moi-même.

- Mais bien sur que non Bella, me dit-elle plus doucement, je suis là pour jouer le rôle de la meilleure amie qui réconforte et qui supporte tes sautes d'humeur idiotes.  
- Désolée, lui dis-je en me sentant coupable maintenant. Ce n'était pas du jeu si elle le jouait comme ça. Mais c'est vrai que je m'étais emporté sur ce coup. Désolé je suis vraiment une idiote ! Tu es là pour me réconforté et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est t'engueuler. Désolé vraiment.  
- C'est pas grave, me dit-elle soudain euphorique. Dis, que ferais-tu pour te faire pardonner ?

J'étais soudain soupçonneuse, mais je l'avais blessée et je voulais réparer ça.

- Tout, lançais-je avant même de me rendre compte de l'ampleur de ce que je disais.  
- Vraiment tout ? me demanda-t-elle avec l'air d'une gamine le jour de Noël.

Là, j'étais carrément soupçonneuse. J'étais sur qu'elle avait eu une vision et que j'allais payer le prix fort de mes paroles en l'air. Mais bon c'était ma meilleure amie et je lui devais bien ça.

- Youpie !!!! s'écria-t-elle. Merci, Bella te voilà pardonner, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Aïe, murmurais-je entre mes dents. Bon que m'as tu vu faire ?? lui demandais-je.  
- Alors voilà j'ai plusieurs conditions pour que ton pardon compte véritablement. Elle était maintenant plus exister qu'une puce et moi, je m'attendais au pire.  
- Vas-y annonce la couleur, fis-je maussade.  
- Allez Bella que diable, un peu d'enthousiasme. Alors voilà petit un, tu vas venir avec moi pendant tout une semaine faire du shopping sans râler. C'est pas génial ça ??  
- Si bien sur Alice, dis-je ironiquement. Bon c'est quoi le petit deux ?  
- Petit deux, ... Tu vas avoir une bonne discussion avec Edward, dit-elle en guettant ma réaction. Je sentais qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout dit malgré tout.  
- Alice,... Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ??  
- Et bien, ... euh ... cette conversation aura lieu... et bien... on va dire très bientôt, plusprécisementdemainaprèsnortreséancedeshppingnem'enveutpasnem'enveutpas. Sa fin de phrase avait été si rapide que je n'en avait pas compris un traître mots.  
- Alice fis-je, avec tout le calme dont j'étais capable, je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de la fin de ta phrase. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me répéter ça plus doucement afin que je puisse saisir. S'il te plait.  
- J'ai dis : « plus précisément, demain après notre séance de shopping, ne m'en veut pas, ne m'en veut pas. »  
- Ah  
- Oh allez Bella, vous avez besoin de parler et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Bella s'il te plait. Elle me fit la mine de chien battu à laquelle je ne pouvais pas résister plus de 5 secondes et je finis pas céder tout naturellement.  
- Très bien, dis-je en soupirant.  
- Merci Bella ! Elle me fis un énorme bisou sur la joue puis me pris dans ses bras. Allez, rentrons. Les autres vont s'inquiéter.  
- D'accord, mais s'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à parler à Edward ce soir, lui demandais-je presque suppliant. C'est au dessus de me force rajoutais-je.  
- Très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui ferrais savoir que tu n'es pas en état de lui parler.  
- Merci Alice, merci pour tout.  
- De rien Bella, dit-elle sur le même ton. Bon alors, reprit-elle plus joyeusement après quelques instants de course silencieuse, que veux tu que nous fassions ce soir.  
- Et bien, que dirais-tu d'une petite partie de chasse lui demandais-je. Avec Rosalie, repris-je après deux secondes de réflexions, une partie de chasse entre filles comme ça nous laisserons les garçons discuter.  
- Très bien dit Alice avec enthousiasme. Ca va être génial. Je pari que c'est moi qui attrapes la plus grosse prise.  
- Alice ce n'est pas du jeu. Tes paris tu les gagne toujours.  
- Je sais c'est pour ça que je paris, rajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

Quand nous arrivâmes près de la maison, Alice me dit qu'elle allait voir jasper 5 minutes et qu'elle allait se changer puis qu'elle nous rejoindrai, Rose et moi, dans le jardin. En voyant ma tête, elle compris tout de suite que j'avais peur de me retrouver nez à nez avec lui et que je n'en avais aucune envie. Elle me dit alors qu'elle lui avait fait passé le message dès qu'elle avait pu le faire et que je n'avais rien à craindre. Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était allé chercher Rose qui était dans le salon avec Esmée. Quand nous arrivâmes dans le jardin, Alice parti directement, à allure vampirique vers sa chambre. Moi je marchais à allure normale, perdue dans mes pensées. C'est alors que j'eu la mauvaise idée de regarder la villa. Ce que j'avais oublié c'était que le coté vitré de sa chambre donnait sur le jardin. Je le vis alors. Il était appuyer sur sa vitre en train de me regarder. Malheureusement pour moi je croisai son regard et ce que j'y vis ne me surpris pas même si ça me fit tressaillir. Ses prunelles étaient remplies de tristesse. C'était clair qu'il avait reçu le message d'Alice et ça l'avait peiné de savoir que je ne voulais pas le croiser. Je tournai vivement les yeux tant que j'avais les idées encore à peu près claires et me dépêchai de rejoindre les filles au salon.  
Ces retrouvailles s'annonçait encore plus douloureuses que ce que j'avais pu imaginer...


	7. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6 : Grande discussion

Nous avons donc été chasser. J'en avais vraiment besoin de cette partie de chasse. Non que je ne puisse plus supporter ma soif mais j'avais absolument besoin de m'éloigner de la villa... De m'éloigner de lui en réalité. Ce que j'avais vu dans ses prunelles dorées il y a quelques minutes m'avait profondément bouleversé mais également et étrangement satisfait. Nous sommes restées plusieurs heures à chasser dans la forêt. Le soleil commençait doucement à se lever lorsque je me rendit enfin compte que j'essayais de combler mon esprit par la chasse en essayant d'oublier tout le reste. Et surtout l'oublier, lui et son regard. La partie de chasse me fit vraiment fait du bien comme je l'espérais. De temps en temps nous nous arrêtions toutes les trois et nous discutions. Les filles m'avaient parues sincère en me disant qu'elles comprenaient très bien dans quel état d'esprit j'étais et que c'était tout à fait normal que je lui en veuille autant. En même temps, elles espéraient, et me l'avaient clairement fait remarquer, que tout allait s'arranger pour le mieux entre Edward et moi. Quand nous rentrâmes, je restai collée à Alice, de peur de me retrouver face à son visage emprunt de tristesse. Nous nous changeâmes toutes les trois puis nous embarquâmes dans le cabriolet de Rosalie. La Porsche jaune canari d'Alice étant vraiment trop..., vous voyez ce que je veux dire, pour cette petite ville.

Quand nous arrivâmes à Seattle, mon calvaire commença. Le shopping. Mais bon, j'avais promis à Alice de ne pas rechigner et puis j'avais autres chose en tête. J'essayai de m'imaginer la conversation que j'aurais ensuite avec Edward. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que ce n'est que vers midi, vu la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel, que je 'repris connaissance'. Je sortit de ma rêverie lorsqu' Alice m'appela .

- Bella ? Bella ??!  
- Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Ah enfin. J'essaye de te joindre depuis ce matin, me dit-elle en rigolant.  
- Ce matin ? demandais-je interpellée. Mais enfin nous venons d'arriver Alice.  
- Bella, il est 13h.  
- Quoi !!!?? Là j'étais complètement abasourdie. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas me rendre compte du temps qui filait, surtout que je faisais les magasins. Activité durant laquelle le temps paraissait, généralement, durée une éternité. Je baissai la tête et vis une dizaine de sacs dans chacune de mes mains. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! demandai-je à Alice.  
- Ben tes vêtements, répondit-elle comme suis j'étais une demeurée.  
- Mais qui a acheté tout ça, la questionnais-je.  
- Voyons Bella c'est toi.  
- Hein ?! non seulement j'avais été perdue dans mes pensée pendant environ 4 heures mais en plus je m'étais acheter des vêtements sans m'en rendre compte.  
- A quoi pensais tu donc pour ne pas te rendre compte de ce que tu faisais, dit-elle en ravalant un fou rire.

Je lui lançai un regarde plein de sous entendus et quand elle comprit que ce que j'avais en tête n'était rien d'autre qu'Edward, elle ne put retenir son fou rire plus longtemps et céda à l'hilarité. Rosalie qui était allée dans un magasins de chaussures et qui nous rejoignait à l'instant me demanda ce qu'avait Alice. Je lançai alors un regard foudroyant à cette dernière qui réussit à grandes difficultés à se reprendre et à répondre à Rose :

- Non ce n'est rien, Bella peut être très, très marrante quand elle veut, c'est tout.  
- Oui mais ça on le savait déjà, repris Rosalie en commençant à rigoler elle aussi. Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui ? Continua-t-elle.  
- Elle m'a juste fait comprendre de manière très explicite la raison pour laquelle ni toi ni moi n'avions pu la sortir de ces pensées durant la matinée.  
- Ah bon, et à quoi pensait notre chère sœur ?

En entendant les paroles de Rosalie, je fut prise d'une joie immense. Elle me considérait comme ça sœur et bien que ça me plaisait, je n'y étais toujours pas habituer. Alors, sur ses paroles, je lui fit un grand sourire qu'elle me retourna sans effort.

- Et bien, disons qu'elle avait quelques chose ou plutôt quelqu'un de très important en tête, répondit Alice avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus.  
- Ah c'est donc ce cher Edward qui accapare tes pensées Bella ? répondit Rosalie en rigolant.

Ma joie soudaine disparue en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallu pour arriver, je grognais légèrement, poussai un gros soupir et tourna les talons prête à rejoindre la voiture. Soudain je me rendis compte que si je rentrais à la maison, je devrais parler à Edward. J'hésitai quelques instants, puis finit par me dire qu'une heure ou deux de shopping en plus ne me tueraient pas. Quand elles me virent faire demi-tour et entrer dans un magasin (de lingerie, ce que je n'avais pas du tout remarqué) elles comprirent directement ce qui m'était passé par la tête, et leurs rires redoublèrent. Néanmoins, elles me suivirent sans faire de commentaires. Bientôt, je ne pu plus reculer l'heure du retour. Je finis par me résigner et accompagnai les filles jusqu'au cabriolet. Durant le trajet, elles n'arrêtèrent pas de me bombarder de conseils en vue de ce qui allait ce passer.

- Surtout ne stresse pas !  
- Prend bien le temps de peser tes mots avant de parler, tu pourrais regretter certaines paroles dites trop vite.  
- Ne dit pas de trucs qui pourrait t'éloigner de la famille. Je ne supporterais plus de te perdre.  
- Ne dit surtout pas que tout est de ta faute, premièrement ce n'est pas vrai, deuxièmement ça le mettrait en colère.  
- Ne lui arrache pas la tête à cause d'un mot de travers. Je sais que tu peut vraiment t'énervé quand tu veux.

Tous ces conseils était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie bien sur mais je pris conscience que derrière le ton joyeux, se cachaient de véritables avertissements. Elles m'aimaient et voulaient que tout ce passe pour le mieux. Avant d'entré dans la maison, Alice vint près de moi pour me dire qu'elle allait faire discrètement sortir la famille pour le reste de la nuit pour nous laisser seuls. J'en l'en remerciai puis elle me pris dans ses bras.

- Bonne chance, souffla-t-elle.  
- Merci, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Rosalie, elle, se contenta de me presser la main et de me regarder avec des prunelles pleine de compassion. Je réussis, malgré le sentiment de malaise qui commençais à s'installer en moi à lui sourire du mieux que je pus. Quand je rentai dans la maison, je montai directement dans ma chambre (celle d'amis, à coté de celle d'Alice) afin de prendre des vêtements propres. Je pris ensuite la direction de la salle de bain. Je savais que ce qui m'attendais allais être assez ardue et je tenais à me détendre en premier. Je pris alors une longue douche, même si techniquement je n'en avais pas besoin. J'avais encore quelques instincts humains comme la douche ou bien me rouler en chien de fusil sur mon lit dans des moments de détresse. Je m'attardai à détendre tout mon corps et je me lavai deux fois les cheveux. Quand je sorti de la douche, je pris le temps de me sécher les cheveux et de m'habiller tranquillement, j'avais calculer et 45 min c'étaient bien écouler depuis que nous étions rentré. Largement le temps pour qu'Alice fassent sortir les Cullens. Quand je sorti de la salle de bain, je descendis au salon d'où j'entendais le bruissement de pages qu'on tournait. Edward devait certainement être installé dans un fauteuil en train de lire. Quand j'arrivai au bas des marches, je le vis effectivement occuper à lire. Il m'entendit et releva la tête pour me regarder. Quand il m'aperçut, il me détailla de bas en haut et termina son observation par le plus redoutable, un face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Il me fit alors un de ces fameux sourires en coin que je n'avais pas vu depuis tellement longtemps. Je lui souris en retour, car comment ne pas sourire à cet ange qui se tenait devant moi.

- Salut, soufflais-je après avoir repris quelque peu mes esprits embrouillés par ce sourire ravageur.  
- Salut, dit-il sur le même ton.

Je savais que le moment était venu de s'expliquer. Ça ne pouvais pas attendre plus tard. Je m'étais préparée à cette conversation toute la journée cependant, l'esprit serein avec lequel je m'assis dans le fauteuils en face du sien m'étonna. Après quelques minutes de silence passées à nous contempler l'un l'autre, il pris la parole.

- Je crois que je te dois des explications Bella, me dit-il un peu honteux.  
- Tu as raison, nous devons nous expliquer ce soir, lui répondis-je l'air décontracté. Je dis l'air car en vérité, je bouillonnais de l'intérieur.  
- Non Bella, dit-il un ton plus haut mais sans se départir de sa douceur. Nous ne devons rien. C'est moi qui dois m'expliquer. Toi tu n'as rien à dire mon amour.

Je faillis tourner de l'œil en l'entendant prononcer ces deux mots, mais je me rappelai soudainement que ça m'étais impossible depuis 100 ans. N'empêche, si j'avais été humaine, je serais déjà dans les pommes depuis un bon moment.

- Alors voilà, je voulais m'excuser Bella. Je sais que ce n'est pas assez et que de simples excuses de suffirons pas à effacer tout ce que j'ai fait.

Je voulu l'interrompre mais il me fit un signe de tête pour me stopper.

- J'aimerais que tu me laisse parler Bella, je tiens à te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, si je puis dire. Après tu pourrais réagir, mais laisse moi m'expliquer.

J'hochai la tête car c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire en ce moment. J'étais littéralement captivée pas ses paroles.

- Je continue donc, je disais que ces moments horribles resterons à jamais en moi et j'ai conscience que j'ai agit en vrai imbécile. Je n'aurai jamais du t'abandonner bien quand j'en avais les raisons.

J'avais du changer d'expression car ses prunelles changèrent elles aussi, cependant je ne dis rien , respectant ce qu'il m'avait demandé.

- Si Bella, j'avais des raisons de te quitter même si j'avais tout faux. Aussi non comment crois-tu que j'aurais pu partir en te laissant. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'éloigner de toi car je ne t'apportais rien de bon. Je te mettais en danger constamment.

De nouveau je voulu répliquer mais je m'en abstint, voyant qu'il n'avait pas fini.

- Ce que je ne me doutais pas, c'était que Victoria (je tressaillis en entendant ce nom) reviendrait. Je n'avais pas prévu non plus que tu réagirais comme ça car aussi non jamais je n'aurais osé te quitter. Je n'aurais jamais du le faire. Je suis un imbécile de première. Ce que j'essaye de te dire dans tout ça c'est que je suis sincèrement désolé et que j'ai affreusement mal agit. Je sais combien tu as souffert. Ou non, je ne sais pas. Je ne me doute même pas de ce que tu as du endurer, se reprit-il en voyant mon expression se fermer totalement en entendant qu'il savait combien j'avais souffert. Non il ne se doutait absolument pas de combien mon cœur avait eut mal. En tout cas moi aussi, reprit-il, et croit moi, j'ai souffert énormément. Je n'en pouvais plus Bella. Quand j'ai cru que tu étais morte, que je t'avais perdue pour toujours ça à été pire que tout. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour étaler ma douleur, elle n'est sans doute rien comparée à la tienne et j'en suis terriblement désolé. Sache que je t'aime et que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Quand je t'ai dit ça cette après midi-là (je me figeai soudain en y repensant), je ne pensais absolument pas que tu allais me croire. En même temps, comment à tu pu le croire après les centaines de fois où j'avais affirmer t'aimer plus que tout Bella ? Mais je ne t'en veux pas. C'est moi le fautif. J'ai voulu te protéger et tout ce que j'ai su faire c'est te faire souffrir encore plus. Je suis impardonnable et je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus jamais me parler. (La simple pensée de ne plus jamais entendre cette sublime voix, bien que trop familière, m'était atrocement douloureux.) Je t'aime Bella, ne l'oublie jamais ! Je t'aime et je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit même si ça ne pourra jamais effacé toutes ses années.

Il avait terminé son monologue en un souffle si bas que j'avais du tendre l'oreille pour entendre les derniers mots. C'était donc ça qu'Alice avait voulu dire. Il n'avait jamais cessé de m'aimer, enfin c'est ce qu'il disait. Il était parti uniquement pour me protéger. J'étais partagée en deux et c'était terrible. Une partie de moi voulait lui pardonner sans plus attendre, lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser. Lui tenir la main et ne plus jamais la lâcher. D'un autre coté, j'avais peur de souffrir à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas baisser ma garde aussi vite, de peur qu'il ne me brise le cœur une seconde fois car je savais que cette fois je n'y survivrais pas. Je n'avais pas envie de le laisser à nouveau avoir plein pouvoir sur moi. Du moins pas tout de suite. Je savais qu'il attendait une réaction de ma part et je savais également que la patience n'étais pas son fort. Je pris donc une grande inspiration puis commençai à parler.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Edward... Je, ... tout est tellement confus dans ma tête. J'ai envie de te croire. Je te crois, m'empressais-je de rajouter en le voyant baisser les yeux. Mais je ne suis pas prête à tout recommencer. Je ne veux pas baisser ma garde aussi facilement. J'ai énormément souffert et maintenant je ne doute plus que toi aussi mais je suis tout simplement incapable de passer l'éponge sur ça à l'instant. Cependant, je ne veux pas être en guerre avec toi. Je ne veux pas faire comme si tu n'existais pas et faire comme si je ne t'aimais plus. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Edward. Pendant toutes ces années, il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que mes pensées n'aillent vers toi. Je veux simplement prendre mon temps. Je veux juste savoir si je peut te faire confiance comme avant car je n'en peux plus de t'éviter comme ces deux derniers jours. Tu m'as horriblement manqué durant 100 ans et je ne supporterais plus de te perdre à nouveau, alors je veux juste avancer doucement et voir si je peux de nouveau avoir confiance en toi. Je t'aime Edward et même un siècle de séparation n'ont rien changé à ça.

J'étais soulagé d'avoir enfin pu lui dire tout ça. Je senti tout de suite un poids se dégager de mon estomac. Je me sentais légère et presque d'humeur à faire la fête. Au fur et à mesure de mon petit discours j'avais vu ses prunelles s'enflammer de bonheur. Surtout quand je lui avais dit que je l'aimais. J'avais hésiter à le lui dire au présent car j'avais peur d'avoir à nouveau à souffrir mais je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser comme ça.

- Je t'aime Bella et je ferrai tout pour regagner ta confiance. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais. Je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il faudra même si cela doit prendre des années.

Sur ces paroles il vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Ces bras qui m'avaient tant manqués. Ces bras auxquels j'avais tant rêver. J'exultai intérieurement de joie car j'étais enfin là où je voulais être, me blottir depuis tant d'années mais je restai tout de même sur mes gardes extérieurement pour bien lui faire sentir que je pensais vraiment ce que j'avais dit en avouant vouloir prendre mon temps. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, moi dans ses bras, lui m'embrassant les cheveux, à contempler la forêt à travers la baie vitrée du salon.


	8. Chapitre 7

CHAPITRE 7 : Déménagement

Quand le soleil commença à se lever et que le restant des Cullens arriva, Edward et moi, nous nous redressâmes. Nous avions passer tout la nuit dans les bras de l'autre, en silence la plupart du temps. Il m'avait tout de même raconté en gros ce qu'il avait fait toutes ces années et je lui avais parlé de ma famille. J'étais dans ma chambre pour me changer, quand le reste de la famille entra. Alice et Rosalie vinrent directement chez moi.

- Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Me demanda Alice presque hystérique.  
- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, plaisantais-je.  
- Rooh, oui j'ai juste vu qu'il n'y aurait pas de mort mais je veux tous les détails, reprit-elle.  
- Et il n'y a pas qu'elle, rétorqua Rosalie. Je veux aussi tout savoir moi !!  
- Bon, bon d'accord venez vous installer.

Nous n'en avions absolument pas besoin mais nous allâmes quand même nous assoire toutes les trois sur mon lit.

- Allez dit nous tout ! reprit Alice.  
- Et bien il m'a d'abord expliquer pourquoi il m'avait laissé et j'ai finit par comprendre qu'il voulait juste me protéger. Ce qui a complètement raté, continuais-je en rigolant. J'ai aussi compris avec de grands efforts de ma part, je l'avoue, qu'il m'aimait toujours et qu'il n'en avait jamais été autrement.

J'avais dit tout ça sur un ton assez léger et je fus surprise que ce ne soit pas seulement une apparence. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis très longtemps.

- Et bien, voilà qui est tout à fait plaisant à entendre Bella, remarqua Rosalie.  
- Mais attend, il y a un truc qui m'échappe.

Evidemment Alice avait remarquer que, malgré le fait que j'avais compris ce qu'Edward m'avait expliquer, je n'étais pas accroché à lui comme ça aurait du être le cas si nous avions été ensemble.

- Oui ? demandais-je en jouant les innocentes alors que je savais exactement ce qu'elle sous-entendait.  
- Si tu as bien compris ce que tu viens de nous expliquer, ce qui à l'air d'être le cas, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'est pas accroché aux lèvres de notre cher frère ?

Sa remarque me fit sourire, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez les deux filles.

- Et bien Bella, il ne me semble pas t'avoir vu aussi heureuse depuis que tu es ici, dit Rosalie.  
- C'est vrai, dis-je avec un grand sourire, je me sens heureuse et tu peux me croire c'est neuf pour moi continuai-je d'un air décontracté.  
- N'essaye pas d'éviter ma question Bella. Alice avait bien remarqué ma tentative d'évasion et m'avais rappelé à l'ordre. Y'a-t-il quelque chose que j'aurais loupé ?  
- En effet Alice. J'ai bien dit avoir assimiler ce que qu'Edward m'a expliqué mais tu ne dois pas avoir entendu ma partie de l'histoire vu ton petit air étonné. En disant cela je n'avait toujours pas perdu mon sourire. C'était un sourire naturel, ce qui faisait du bien.  
- Mouais, j'avoue qu'après avoir eu une vision de vous deux dans le fauteuil, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin, dit-elle ronchonneuse. Je rigolais rien qu'en imaginant la tête jubilatoire qu'avait du avoir Alice en voyant ça.  
- Et bien Bella pourrais-tu enfin m'expliquer ?  
- Bien sur Alice. Alors voilà ce qui s'est réellement passé. Edward m'a bien tout expliquer ensuite moi je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et ça n'avait jamais été autrement mais que je voulais prendre mon temps car j'avais peur de souffrir à nouveau si je baissais ma garde top rapidement. Enfin voilà, il l'a bien prit, je crois, et il a juré de regagner ma confiance et d'attendre le temps qu'il faudra pour que je lui revienne. Ensuite il m'a pris dans ses bras et nous sommes resté comme ça toute la nuit.  
- Ah... ce fut tout ce qu'elles avaient trouvé à répondre à mon explication.  
- Oui je vois, finit par dire Alice, ça explique assez bien pourquoi tu n'est pas en train d'embrasser ce crétin.  
- Que lui reproche-tu encore, demandai-je offusquée qu'elle le traite de crétin alors que c'est moi qui avait posé les conditions.  
- Bah parce que s'il avait été un tant soit peu intelligent il t'aurais embrassé directement après que tu ai dit que tu l'aimais et te connaissant tu n'aurais pas résister une seconde de plus et tu serais en ce moment même accroché à lui.

A la fin de se phrase nous éclatâmes toutes les trois de rire. J'étais enfin sortie de mes journées de torpeur. Je savais qu'à partir de maintenant, j'étais enfin revenue à la vie. La vrai Bella était de retour. Même si j'avais une folle envie d'aller embrasser mon Adonis, je me retins car j'avais réellement envie de prendre mon temps. Une tout petite partie de moi étant encore sur ses gardes mais je savais qu'avec un peu de temps, un tout petit peu, la situation redeviendrait celle qu'elle avait été autrefois. Quand notre fous rire s'éteignit (seulement après de longues minutes) nous redescendîmes au salon où étaient Esmée et Carlisle. Esmée vint à moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis contente de voir que ça s'arrange. Je te retrouve enfin Bella.

J'étais tellement émue que si j'avais pu, j'aurais fondu en larmes et piqué un fard en même temps. Carlisle lui se contenta de me faire un grand sourire puis me dit que les garçons était parti chassé. Nous décidâmes nous aussi d'y aller et de les retrouver. Quand nous arrivâmes là où ils étaient, ils ne chassaient pas du tout. Ils étaient assis par terre dans une magnifique petite clairière et étaient occupés à parler. Je me doutais bien de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, mais m'abstint de tout commentaire. Nous nous joignîmes à eux. Alice alla directement dans les bras de Jasper et Rosalie dans ceux d'Emmett. Quant à moi, j'allais m'asseoir à coté d'Edward et me contenta de poser ma tête sur son épaule. Apparemment, les garçons, comme je m'en doutais, étaient au courant de la conversation qu'Edward et moi avions eue car aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire.

- Alors les garçons, entreprit Alice, de quoi parliez vous avant qu'on arrive ?  
- Comme si nous avions besoin de te le dire, ricana Edward.  
- Oui bon d'accord j'ai entraperçu le nom de Bella dans la conversation mais je n'en sais pas plus, fit-elle en jouant les innocentes.

Je fus tellement gênée que je ne relevai pas les yeux de mes pieds et commençai à jouer avec un brin d'herbe. Pourtant je sentais bien que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi.

- Bon qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? demanda Emmett.  
- Et bien, je prévois un bel orage pour ce soir...  
- Génial, fit Emmett, Edward tu vas enfin voir comment Bella joue au Base-ball, une vrai pro.

Venant de lui, je fus surprise que le compliment ait l'air sincère. J'été plus habituée à ses éternelles moqueries au sujet de ma malheureuse Maladresse, mais ici ça avait vraiment l'air sincère. Interloqué je relevais la tête vers Emmett.

- Je ne plaisante pas Bella. Tu joues vraiment bien.  
- Me... Merci, balbutiais-je presque plus gênée qu'un instant plus tôt.  
- Ah, attention, Bella, je peux presque te voir rougir, fit-il.

Tout le monde rigola et moi je levai les yeux au ciel. Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- Bien, va pour un base-ball ce soir, repris Rosalie, mais en attendant, que fait-on ?  
- Moi j'ai une idée, fit Alice.

Je m'attendais au pire mais ce qu'elle dit me surprit. Ça me surprit peut-être mais j'étais enchantée des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

- Et si nous organisions l'emménagement et l'inscription à l'école de Bella ?  
- Mais quelle bonne idée, reprit Rosalie. Oh Bella s'il te plait inscrit toi au lycée avec nous. Viens emménager pour de bon à la maison. S'il te plait.  
- Euh... je...  
- Allez Bella...

Alice me fit sa tête de chien battu mais ce n'était pas nécessaire car ma décision était déjà prise. J'avais décidé de dire oui au moment même où j'avais entendu les paroles d'Alice.

- Youpiie, merci Bella. Une tornade noire et blanche se rua vers moi et tout le monde pris l'hystérie d'Alice pour le oui que je n'avais pas prononcé.  
- Allons t'inscrire au lycée, proposa Edward.  
- D'accord, fis-je en le regardant.

Il était presque aussi hystérique que sa sœur à l'idée que je vienne vivre avec eux. Ses prunelles ambres étaient plus pétillantes que jamais. Nous nous levâmes tout les six et rejoignîmes la maison pour faire part de ce plan à Esmée et Carlisle. Esmée accueillit la nouvelle avoir une joie immense et me remercia d'avoir fait revenir la joie dans la famille. Encore une fois je baissai les yeux car j'été profondément touchée par ses paroles. Alice, Edward et moi, nous nous dirigions donc pour m'inscrire dans mon ancienne école, là où tout avait commencé. En revenant, nous nous étions tous dirigés vers le terrain car l'orage n'allait pas tarder. Il est vrai que pendant les 3 premières semaines j'avais eu 2 fois l'occasion de montrer aux Cullens comment je jouais et j'étais fière de voir leurs airs étonnés. Nous jouâmes toute la soirée vu que l'orage ne se calma que vers 23h. Il était prévu que cette nuit, Alice redécore la chambre d'ami avec Rosalie et Esmée en guise de cadeau de bienvenue. J'avais bien essayé de protester mais elles avaient clairement laissé voir qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. J'avais au moins réussi à les convaincre de me laisser les aider. Le lendemain, nous devions tous nous envoler afin d'aller annoncer à ma famille que je comptais déménager. Ca me faisait du mal de savoir que j'allais les quitter, eux qui m'avait tout donné au début mais je m'étais fait la promesse de souvent leur rendre visite.  
Le voyage se passa sans encombre. Quand nous arrivâmes chez moi, toute la famille était enchantée de me revoir et de rencontrer les Cullens. Après avoir fait les présentations, je leur fis par de ma décision d'emménager chez les Cullens et d'aller au lycée de Forks. Je voyais bien qu'ils étaient tristes que je les quittes mais ils avaient accepté ce choix car ils savaient tous que c'était ce que j'avais besoin. Je leur avais quand même promis de leur rendre visite aussi souvent que possible ce qu'ils avaient accepté avec joie. Alice et Rosalie, étaient montées préparer mes bagages pendant que moi je disais au revoir à ma famille. Quand vint le tour de Paul, il me prit dans ses bras. Je répondis à son étreinte avec autant d'enthousiasme que lui car c'était celui pour lequel j'avais le plus dur. Il avait été mon confident pendant un siècle de vie de douleur. Pour alléger le sentiment de culpabilité qui pesait un peu sur moi il me fit remarquer que le regard d'Edward était emprunt d'une jalousie incomparable. Ça réussit car j'éclatai de rire en songeant que bien évidemment Edward avait tout entendu de cet échange vu qu'il avait sans doute sonder les penser de mon frère ce que bien sur je ne lui dit pas. Une fois mes affaires empaquetées, nous avons regagné l'aéroport afin de prendre notre vol de retour. De nouveau, le vol se passa sans la moindre encombre. Pour retourner à la villa, vu que nous étions venus à pied, nous nous mîmes à courir. Pendant notre course, Edward vint se mettre à mon niveau. Aussitôt, Alice, qui était à coté de moi s'en alla pour nous laisser seuls.

- Je suis content que tu viennes à la maison Bella.

Depuis notre conversation, Edward avait fait preuve de plein de petites intentions envers moi. Il n'arrêtait pas de me complimenter et de me lancer des regards remplis d'amour tout au long de la journée.

- Moi aussi, lui répondis-je.  
- Tu sais, ton frère n'avait pas tord cette après midi.

Je savais très bien de quoi il voulait parler mais je tenais à l'embêter un peu, il était tellement mignon quand il était jaloux.

- Ah bon ? A propos de quoi ? demandais-je innocemment.  
- Et bien, quand tu l'as pris dans tes bras... j'étais extrêmement jaloux, dit-il gêné. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'avais envie que ce soit moi dans tes bras.  
- Ah ça... continuais-je en jouant les innocentes. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit que je voulais prendre mon temps que tu n'as plus le droit de me prendre dans tes bras.

Je faisais semblant de m'en moquer complètement mais, j'avais un réelle envie qu'il s'arrête et qu'il me prennent dans ses bras. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand, après avoir entendu mes mots, il s'arrêta, me retins par le bras et me blottit contre lui.

- Je t'aime Bella. Tu m'as manqué.

Je ne répondis rien, je savourais trop pleinement ce moment pour répondre quoi que se soit. Après une bonne minute, bien trop courte pour moi, il se décala et déposa un baiser furtif sur le coin de mes lèvres puis me prit par la main et nous recommençâmes à courir.  
A cause de cette petite pause, nous arrivâmes les derniers à la maison. Je laissai Edward au salon et montai dans ma chambre. Alice avait déjà déballé la moitié de mes affaires. Ce qui me rassura un peu car ça m'apprit que je n'étais pas rentrée beaucoup plus tard que les autres au quel cas elle aurait déjà fini.

- J'ai pris la peine de commencer à défaire tes valises. Tu ne m'en veux pas Bella, j'espère ?  
- Mais bien sur que non Alice. Elle déposa la pile de vêtements qu'elle avait dans les mains et vint se jeter dans mes bras.  
- Je suis si contente que tu vives ici maintenant !  
- Moi aussi Alice, tu ne peux pas savoir.

Tout allait pour le mieux. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que j'avais emménager et l'école commençait lundi. Nous n'avions plus que deux jours de vacance avant de reprendre les cours. J'étais vraiment heureuse. J'avais fait tant de shopping avec Alice et Rosalie que ma chambre était remplie de piles de vêtements. Edward n'avait pas arrêter de me lancer des regards passionnés mais rien de tel que le jour de mon emménagement ne s'était produit depuis... Cependant je restais de plus en plus souvent avec lui. Maintenant, quand je chassais, il était toujours là avec moi.  
J'avais également pu montrer à toute la famille mon talent de pianiste. Il avait été tous très étonné d'entendre le piano alors qu'ils étaient tous les sept plongés dans leurs activités respectives. Alice et Jasper furent les premiers à m'entendre. Ils étaient partis chasser en début de matinée. Quand ils entrèrent, ils restèrent bouches bées d'admiration devant l'air que je jouais. Ça devait être vraiment beau. C'était un des seuls morceaux heureux que j'avais composé en 100 ans. Ensuite, ils me demandèrent tous deux de continuer de jouer. Cependant, les autres airs que j'avais composés étaient tristes. Je n'avais rien d'autre à leur proposer. Cela leur fut égal. L'important était de m'entendre jouer. C'est donc en continuant de jouer mes compositions que les autres étaient arrivés chacun de leur coté. Ensuite tout le monde avait affirmé que même Edward ne jouait pas mieux que moi. J'avais aussitôt baissé les yeux, nouvelle marque de ma gêne depuis que je ne rougissais plus. En bref, tout allait pour le mieux. J'avais enfin la vie dont j'avais si souvent rêvée. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose pour combler mon bonheur. Une chose qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.


	9. Chapitre 8

CHAPITRE 8 : Rentrée scolaire.

Nous y étions enfin. La rentrée scolaire. Nous allions enfin voir quelles têtes avaient nos nouveaux 'camarades'. En approchant de l'école j'eu soudain un élan de nostalgie en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé 100 ans plus tôt. Je repensais à ma rencontre avec Edward. Notre premier regard dans la cafétéria. Ensuite, je pensais au samedi où il m'avait emmené pour la première fois dans notre clairière. Notre premier baisé. Les moments heureux passé ensemble par la suite. Après, sans le vouloir, mon esprit dérapa sur cet épisode de ma vie que j'avais enfui bien profondément en moi. Ce jour où il m'avait quitté. Pendant un très court instant mes trait se durcirent. Je réussi à remettre mon sourire en place avant que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive. J'avais pris la bonne décision en voulant prendre mon temps avec Edward. Je ne tenais pas à revivre ce que je venait de revoir.  
Nous arrivâmes sur le parking de l'école. Bien sur les nouveaux élèves, c'étaient nous cette fois. Tout le monde nous regarda traverser le parking afin de rejoindre le bâtiment principal. J'étais, par un heureux hasard, dans la même classe qu'Edward. Nous partagions donc la plupart de nos cours. J'avais également 2 cours avec Alice. Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie eux, étaient dans une classe supérieur. La matinée passa bien vite. Bien sur tout le monde nous regardaient en classe. J'avais à plusieurs reprise surpris le regard noir d'Edward envers certain garçons de nos cours. Un regard qui en disant long pour ces pauvres garçons qui me regardaient avec insistance. Je n'avais même pas osé m'imaginer les pensées qu'Edward avait du entendre. Bientôt nous nous retrouvâmes à la cafétéria. Les autres étaient déjà là étant donné que notre dernier professeur avait terminé légèrement en retard. Je rempli un plateau auquel je ne toucherai pas et alla m'installer en face d'Edward ; à coté d'Alice. Nous discutâmes tous les six de nos impressions. Edward nous informa, bien que nous le savions tous, que tout le monde pensais à nous.  
A un moment, il y eu comme un bref silence dans la salle, comme si quelque chose se passait. Je tournai la tête en direction de la porte, comme tout le monde en fait, et vit ce qui avait du provoquer ce silence. Trois filles entrèrent de la cafétéria. Ce devait être les reines du lycée vu comment tout le monde les regardait. Les garçons avec envie, désirs et les filles avec admiration et une pointe de jalousie. Je dois avouer qu'elles n'étaient pas moche. Surtout celle du milieu. Elle était grande et brune. Ca avait l'air d'être la 'chef' de cette petite bande mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'en prenait pas plaisir. Ou du moins qu'elle ne prenait pas avantage de sa place. Elle avait sans doute du atteindre cette popularité sans vraiment la vouloir. Les deux autres, plus petites et toutes les deux blondes, avaient l'air de deux petits chiens en admiration devant leur maître. Soudain j'entendis un petit paf sur ma droite. Je regardais ce qu'il se passait et j'eu le temps de voir Alice gifler légèrement Jasper. Soudain Rosalie fit pareil avec Emmett. Je sus soudain pourquoi elles avaient porté ces gestes à leurs amoureux car j'eu terriblement envie de faire exactement la même chose envers... Edward. Il regardait cette fille d'un tel regard que je fus submerger par la jalousie. Cependant je m'abstins de tout geste vu qu'officiellement nous n'étions absolument pas ensemble et qu'il avait totalement le droit de regarder et même de fréquenter d'autres filles. Cette pensée me fis tiquer et je me rendis compte que je n'en avais pas du tout envie.  
Le reste de la journée passa beaucoup plus lentement bizarrement. J'avais mon cour de biologie avancé avec Edward, comme avant, juste après le déjeuner. Nous nous rendîmes en classe sans échanger un mot. Il semblait perdu dans ces pensés. Quant à moi, j'étais encore un petit peu en colère.  
En colère tout d'abord envers lui. Il avait osé regarder une autre fille que moi avec envie. Après je me rendis compte que la seule à qui je pouvais m'en prendre c'était moi. C'était de ma faute après tout si Edward et moi n'étions pas ensemble. Quand nous arrivâmes en classe, nous allâmes directement nous mettre l'un a coté de l'autre de le coin de la salle. Quand je vis que la fille qu'Edward avait regardée durant le déjeuner et qui s'appelait en réalité Sarah, était, elle aussi, dans notre classe. L'élan de jalousie que j'avais ressenti revint en un coup. Edward s'aperçu de quelque chose car il me regarda avec un air bizarre. Il fut plongé à nouveau dans ces pensées pendant le reste du cour. Après avoir eu gym, la journée fut enfin finit en nous rentrâmes tous ensemble à la villa.

- Alors Bella, ta journée ? me fit Alice quand nous sortîmes de la voiture.  
- Mouais ! Ca va et toi ?  
- Tu m'as l'air très convaincue, rigola-t-elle. Moi ça va, j'ai juste eu à corriger un certain garçon ce midi, dit-elle en lançant un regard mauvais à Jasper.

Quand Alice me fit repenser à Sarah, la jalousie refit surface mais je contrôlai vite ce sentiment.

- Oui j'ai vu ça, dis-je, rigolant à mon tour.  
- Ne te moque pas j'ai très bien vu ta tête quand tu as regardé vers notre cher frère juste après, me dit-elle sournoise.  
- Moi mais pas du tout, m'emportai-je, essayant de masquer mon sentiment. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Alice.  
- Ne me ment pas Bella je te connais par cœur et je peux te dire que tu étais verte de jalousie, rigola-t-elle.  
- Mouais, murmurai-je entre mes dents, c'est ça.

Ma réflexion ne fit qu'augmenter les rires d'Alice se qui interloqua Rosalie qui vint me demander pourquoi Alice se tordait comme ça.

- Pour rien m'empressais-je de dire, un peu trop vite.

Rosalie remarqua directement mon trop grand empressement à répondre et demanda à Alice ce qui se passait.

- Oh c'est juste que Bella est jalouse mais ne veut pas l'avouer, réussis-t-elle à dire entre deux rire

Rosalie joignit ses rires à ceux du petit lutin qui me servait de meilleure amie, en comprenant ce à quoi Alice avait fait allusion.

- Vous avez intérêt à garder cette conversation loin de vos pensées, leur ordonnais-je. Je ne voudrais absolument pas qu'Edward apprenne que je suis jalouse !  
- Aussi non quoi Bella, dit Alice en redoublant de rire.  
- Oh c'est bien simple.... Plus de shopping Alice. Si Edward apprend ne serais-ce qu'un mots de ...  
- Un mot de quoi, intervint soudain mon Adonis.

Je baissai soudain les yeux, signe de gêne, ce que tout le monde sembla apercevoir vu que les rires de me sœurs redoublèrent encore.

- Rien du tout, m'empressai-je de dire en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Alice et Rosalie juste avant de m'éclipser dans ma chambre.

Je fis les devoirs que nous avait déjà donnés les profs ce qui ne me prit pas plus de cinq minutes. Ensuite, je mis de la musique, au volume minimum puis me roulai en boule sur mon lit. Je restai ainsi une bonne demi heure avant que quelqu'un ne toque à la porte.

TOC TOC TOC

- Quoi ? croassai-je  
- Je peux entrer ?

C'était Edward. Oh mon Dieu ! Les filles le lui avaient dit. Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire moi.

- Oui... répondis-je avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de mon hésitation.  
- Salut Bella.  
- Salut. Que veux-tu Edward ? j'avais essayé de prendre un air détaché mais je ne dû pas être convaincante car Edward souris en entendant mon empressement.  
- Rien de bien spécial, me dit-il. Juste parler un peu avec toi.  
- Bien sur, viens.

Il s'avança vers moi et s'assis sur mon lit où je m'étais moi même assise en tailleur.

- Alors, comment c'est passé ta journée ? me demanda-t-il

Etait-ce vraiment pour me parler de la rentrée qu'il était là où n'était-ce qu'un moyen d'introduire le sujet de ma soudaine jalousie ?

- Bien et toi, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.  
- Pas trop mal, fit-il décontracté. Mon moment préféré a été ce midi.

Je sentais déjà la jalousie affluée lentement en moi.

- Ah bon pourquoi, demandais-je innocente bien que je savais pertinemment de quoi il voulait parler.  
- Oh, j'ai eu droit à une expérience tout a fait intéressante, dit-il.  
- Quelle expérience ?  
- Oh... juste l'entré de cette élève dans la cafétéria, tu sais Sarah, celle qui partage notre cour de Biologie.  
- Ah ça, oui, je vois...

Cette fois ça y était la jalousie était bien là, et elle était encore plus forte d'instant en instant, bouillonnante au fond de moi. Presque aussi forte qu'au moment du déjeuner. Soudain j'entendis un ricanement venant du salon ainsi que des petits sautillements joyeux. Jasper et Alice ? Je regardais Edward et vis qu'il avait un grand sourire satisfait.

- Oui ça,..., repris-t-il. Grâce à cette entré, j'ai appris des choses très intéressantes.  
- Ah bon et qu'as-tu appris ? j'étais vraiment curieuse parce que je ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir.  
- Et bien disons que Jasper m'a partagé certaines pensées qui m'ont grandement satisfait.

Oh non ! Jasper ! Je n'y avais pas pensé jusque ici ! Voilà d'où provenait le ricanement. Jasper avait su dès ce midi la jalousie que j'avais ressentie et s'était empressé de le dire à Edward. Je baissai directement les yeux en comprenant maintenant le sourire satisfait qu'affichait Edward juste après avoir entendu Jasper ricaner. Une fois de plus, la jalousie m'avait envahie quand Edward avait parlé de l'entré de Sarah.

- Ainsi tu es jalouse ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.  
- Moi, pas du tout !! balbutiais-je, pas très convaincante.

Edward éclata de rire et soudain je me retrouvai dans ses bras.

- J'adore quand tu es jalouse Bella. Tu est tellement mignonne.  
- Mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle Edward, argumentai-je maquant toujours de conviction.

Edward me regarda d'un air amusé et je finit par céder.

- Bon d'accord, avouai-je vaincue. Je suis un tout petit peu jalouse de cette Sarah mais n'y vois rien de particulier.  
- Non, non bien sur Bella, s'amusa Edward. Tu sais, aujourd'hui, après avoir appris cette merveilleuse nouvelle, dit-il, j'ai réfléchit à une chose...

J'entendis soudain les mêmes petits sautillements que quelques minutes plus tôt en provenance du salon. Qu'avait donc Alice ?

- Alice, veux-tu bien aller exulter ta joie ailleurs s'il te plait, fit Edward sévère.

Je le regardai sans rien comprendre.

- Je disais donc... j'ai beaucoup réfléchi aujourd'hui.  
- Ah oui et à quoi ? demandais-je perdue.  
- Et bien, disons que c'est une chose que je veux faire depuis un certain temps maintenant et ta soudaine jalousie m'y a fait repenser.

Après ces mots, il approcha très lentement son visage du mien. C'était donc ça. Un moment j'hésitai. Je ne voulais pas baisser ma garde maintenant. Je voulais lui tenir tête. Mais avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à autre chose, ses lèvres parfaites frôlèrent les miennes. Soudain toutes mes résolutions tombèrent à l'eau. Je ne pus plus réfléchir à rien d'autre qu'au présent. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser commença doucement, lui comme moi hésitions encore. Lui, en guettant ma réaction, moi en restant sur mes gardes. Ensuite tout s'accéléra. Ses lèvres se firent avides et cherchèrent les miennes avec plus d'insistance. Je ne pensais plus à rien d'autre qu'à ce baiser. Ses mains empoignèrent ma taille et me collèrent à lui. Les miennes fourragèrent dans les boucles de ces cheveux. Les seuls moments ou nos lèvres se détachaient, c'était pour qu'il puisse me murmurer combien il m'aimait. Ce baiser fut le plus parfait de tous. Ce baiser était si différent que ceux auxquels j'avais eu droit il y a bien longtemps. Il n'y avait plus aucune retenue dans ce geste, il n'avait plus peur de me blesser, du moins physiquement. Après plusieurs minutes, nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre, tous deux haletants. J'étais heureuse. Je n'avais pas été heureuse comme ça depuis 100 ans. Subitement, j'entendis quelques choses :

- Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime. Dieu merci elle m'a pardonné. Quel crétin j'ai été. C'est la plus belle femme au monde ! Mon amour ! Je l'aime plus que tout ! Je donnerai tout pour elle !

D'un coup je me figeai. Edward qui avait senti mon état soudain s'inquiéta en un quart de seconde.

- Bella ! Bella que se passe-t-il ??  
- Je... Je ne sais pas... Edward à quoi pensais-tu il y a une seconde ?  
- Euh... Qu'essayes-tu de me dire Bella que tu as lu dans mes pensées ?  
- Je ne sais pas Edward. C'était tellement bizarre.  
- Raconte moi mon amour  
- Et bien,... J'étais heureuse, très heureuse et puis en un coup j'ai entendu ta voix dans ma tête.  
- Qu'est-ce que je disais ??

Je voyais sur ses traits un mélange d'enthousiasme, de frustration, de gaîté et de gêne.

- Et bien tu disais que tu m'aimais, et que tu donnerais tout pour moi.

En disant cela, je baissai les yeux en pensant que si je le pouvais je serais rouge pivoine en ce moment.

- Au mon dieu Bella ! Tu entends mes pensées ! Tu savais que tu avais un pouvoir ?  
- Non pas du tout ! Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable de lire dans les pensées.

Soudain Edward se figea à son tour, frustré.

- Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
- C'est pas juste ! se reprit-il.  
- Quoi ? demandais-je étonnée.  
- Et ben maintenant toi tu peux lire mes pensées mais moi j'ai beau m'acharner je ne perçois toujours pas les tiennes ! me dit-il mi-frustré, mi-amusé.  
- Encore heureux ! Je suis bien contente que tu ne sois pas dans ma tête, lui dis-je avec le plus beau de mes sourires.  
- Et pourquoi donc Bella ? Aurais-tu des choses à me cacher ? demanda-t-il amusé pour de bon.  
- Moi bien sur que non, répondis-je faussement offusquée.  
- Et bien, voilà une bonne nouvelle. La famille aura deux fois moins de vie privée maintenant, rigola Edward.  
- Ils n'ont cas bien tenir leurs pensée, fis-je moi aussi amusée.

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit.

- Je t'aime Bella.  
- Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Nous restâmes comme cela un long moment. Nous décidâmes de ne pas avertir la famille tout de suite afin de profiter de ce moment d'intimité. Notre premiers baisé depuis 100 ans. En repensant au moment magique que je venais de passer j'eu soudain envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. D'un coup je me retournai face à lui et l'embrassai à nouveau. Un baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour. Je fus encore plus étourdie quand j'entendis ces pensée. Elles étaient toutes occupées par moi. Il m'aimait. Maintenant je ne pouvais plus en douter. Pas après avoir entendu de telles pensées. J'étais vraiment le femme la plus heureuse du monde en ce moment. Soudain j'entendis d'autre pensées, qu'Edward avaient sûrement entendu aussi car en un instant nos lèvres se décollèrent les unes des autres et nous poussâmes tout les deux un grognement.


	10. Chapitre 9

CHAPITRE 9 : Pouvoir

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un lutin blanc et noir nous sauta dessus.

- Alice ! grognèrent nous en même temps  
- Oh Bella c'est génial non !?  
- Alice, sais-tu que tu viens d'interrompre un moment sublimissime ! m'écriais-je.

Je vis Edward sourire en entendant ce dernier mot.

- Rooh mais vous aurez tout le temps de vous faire des bisous et d'autres choses après ! me dit elle en sautillant de joie.

D'un coup je fus soudain pris d'un sentiment de gène en me demandant ce qu'Alice avait bien pu voir pour qu'elle dise 'des bisous et d'autres choses' ... J'eu soudain la magnifique idée d'aller fureter dans sa tête. Evidemment elle avait du anticiper ma réaction car tout ce que j'entendis, ce fut l'hymne nationale en Tchèque ! Apparemment, Edward avait eu la même idée car nous grognâmes tous les deux en même temps. D'un coup, nous nous esclaffâmes tous les trois.

- Et bien, maintenant, avoir des secrets sera encore plus dur, dit Alice toujours aussi joyeuse.  
- Bon Alice si tu te décidais à nous dire pourquoi tu a interrompu ce moment 'sublimissime', dit Edward en reprenant mes propres mots.

Je lui fis un magnifique sourire qu'il me rendit. J'en eu le souffle coupé.

- Et je suis là hein ! s'écria Alice que nous avions tous deux oubliée.  
- A c'est vrai. Le lutin maléfique est toujours là quand il s'agit d'interrompre les moments... commençais-je  
- Sublimissimes, acheva Edward.  
- Et oui que voulez-vous ! Moi aussi je vous aime tous les deux ! nous dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Bon, venez il est temps de parler de tout ça à la famille.  
- De quoi veux-tu parler.  
- Rooooh arrêtez de jouer les innocents tous les deux !  
- Mais Alice, pourquoi 'tout ça' ? demandais-je. Il n'y a qu'une seul chose à dire aux autres, c'est que j'ai découvert mon pouvoir.  
- Non, non, fit Alice avec un grand sourire malicieux.  
- Alice !! Edward et moi avions crier son nom en même temps en entendant ses pensées.  
- Il n'est pas question que tu étale notre relation à tout le monde Alice, m'écriai-je.  
- M'enfin Bella ! C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle que vous soyer de nouveau ensemble ! S'écria-t-elle.  
- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en alerter tout le peuple.  
- Bon, bon d'accord, se résigna-t-elle. Mais alors promets moi une chose !  
- Laquelle, demandai-je suspicieuse vu que l'accès à ses pensées était à nouveau bloqué.  
- Devine !  
- Alice, le devin ici c'est toi ! Moi je ne fais que lire dans les pensée et encore là tu me les bloque, commençai-je à m'énerver.  
- Shopping ! s'écria-telle.  
- Alice, suppliai-je d'une petite voix.  
- Tatata Bella, c'est soit le shopping, soit je dis à tout le monde que tu es avec Edward !  
- Ok shopping, capitulais-je d'un coup.

Je vis la mine d'Edward se renfrogner et je fus tentée d'entrer dans ses pensées.

« Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas que les autres le sache ? Bon elle a sûrement ses raisons. C'est vrai qu'elle avait dit avoir besoin de temps. Elle aura tout le temps qu'elle voudra. »

En entendant qu'Edward avait entièrement compris et qu'il l'acceptais je fonçai dans ses bras et l'embrassai. Il fut surpris au début mais répondis directement à mon baiser.

- Bella, tu sera gentille de ne pas t'insérée dans ma tête mon amour, me dit-il après notre baiser.

Je ne répondis rien me contentant de lui sourire malicieusement. Alice qui avait assisté à la scène et que nous avions une fois de plus oublié nous rappela à l'ordre.

- Bon on peut y aller maintenant.

Nous fûmes tous deux gêné de constater que nous avions négliger sa présence et finîmes par la suivre dans les escaliers. Alice appela un à un tous les Cullens à nous rejoindre dans le salon.

- Que se passe-t-il Alice ? demanda Carlisle quand tout le monde fut là.  
- Et bien, il s'est passé quelque chose de très intéressant cet après-midi, commença-t-elle.

Je ne fus pas la seule à percevoir le double sens de ces paroles car je vus qu'Edward souris.

- Ah ! Et quoi donc ? demanda Esmée.  
- Et bien,... Bella à découvert un pouvoir.

Tous les Cullens me regardèrent avec des yeux de merlan frit. Bien sur une des premières choses que Carlisle avait fait à mon arrivée avait été de me demander si j'avais un pouvoir et bien sur j'avais répondu par la négative vu qu'il ne m'était jamais rien arrivé.

- Et quel est-il, s'empressa de demander Emmett.  
- Calme toi Emmett, tu va être déçu.  
- Ca m'étonnerais, répondis l'intéressé.  
- Alors Bella, qu'as-tu découvert.  
- Et bien,... Je...

Ils me sourirent tous de façon à m'encourager. J'entendis également leur pensées. Elle étaient toutes encourageantes. Ils étaient tous également étonnés et se demandaient comment et pourquoi se pouvoir était apparu maintenant. A ces pensées là, Edward et moi rîmes.

- On a loupé un épisode là ? s'énerva Emmett.  
- Je t' avais bien dit que mon pouvoir ne te ferait pas vraiment plaisir Emmett, rigolai-je.

« Lirait-elle dans les pensées à l'instar d'Edward ? » se demanda Carlisle.

Je fis un signe de tête vers ce derniers pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait vu juste. Un sourire franc se dessina sur ses traits.

- Oh allez ! Je ne comprend plus rien ! dit nous Bella, commença Rosalie.  
- Bon d'accord ! finis-je par capituler. J'étais avec Edward et puis d'un coup...

Je vis cinq visages se concentrer sur le mien. Alice et Edward étant au courant, leurs visages étaient joyeux. Je me sentis gênée en repensant au moment que je venais de vivre avec Edward mais Jasper m'envoya un onde de calme et je ressentis immédiatement l'effet de son don m'apaisé.

- ... J'ai entendu... ces pensée, terminai-je en vitesse.  
- Grrrrrrrrrr ! Deux fois moins de vie privé ! Mais c'est horrible !  
- Je te l'avais dit Emmett, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Toute la famille s'esclaffa et me félicita pour mon don. Carlisle était en pleine conversation avec Edward et ce dernier m'apprit que son père se demandait pourquoi mon don n'était apparu que maintenant. Je m'étais bien évidemment, aussitôt mon don apparu, demandé pourquoi il apparaissait seulement maintenant. J'avais d'ailleurs ma petite théorie la dessus... Soudain, le regard d'Alice devint vide. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait une vision. Edward me regarda alors avec un immense sourire admiratif. Qu'avait bien pu voir Alice pour susciter l'admiration d'Edward à mon égard ? La réponse ne tarda pas a arriver.

- Oh ! Bella ! C'est génial, me dit Alice, un immense sourire aux lèvres elle aussi.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as vu, demanda Emmett presque plus exciter que moi.  
- Je viens d'avoir une vision de Bella.

Alice se tourna vers moi pour m'adresser la parole en particulier.

- Ton don n'est pas de lire dans les pensées Bella.  
- OUF !

Toute la famille éclata de rire en entendant Emmett pousser un énorme soupir de soulagement à l'annonce que je ne m'immiscerai pas dans sa vie privée. Moi, je fus soudain déçue. Ainsi ce n'était pas mon pouvoir. Cela du se voir sur mon visage car Alice me rassura directement.

- C'est bien plus que cela !  
- Hein ?!

Plus personne ne comprenait.

- Explique toi Alice ! dit soudain Carlisle.  
- Et bien voilà, Bella peut communiquer avec n'importe qui par la pensée. Mais ça marche dans les deux sens. C'est une sorte de télépathie !! s'exclama mon petit lutin au ange.  
- Waw !

Ce fut tout ce qu'ils arrivèrent à dire. Moi, j'étais complètement abasourdie. Ce voudrait dire que j'allais pouvoir entendre les pensée des autres.... Mais que eux pourrait m'entendre également par la pensée. C'était tout simplement génial !

- Mais, comment c'est possible. Dans ma chambre, je ne pense pas qu'Edward ai entendu mais pensées... En plus, je ne crois pas qu'il tenait réellement à me partager les siennes, dis-je en ne comprenant pas comment un tel don pouvait fonctionner.

A moins que... Et si Edward, sans s'en rendre compte avait réellement voulu me faire savoir à quel point il m'aimait. Cette pensée me submergea de bonheur. Je n'avais plus rien à craindre, il m'aimait pour de bon ! Edward avait du arriver à la même conclusion que moi car il me regarda et son fameux sourire en coin qui me faisait toujours fondre, s'étala sur son visage d'ange. Je lui retournai un sourire éblouissant puis me concentrai sur la famille qui était en train de discuter de mon pouvoir.

- Il va falloir que l'on t'entraîne Bella !! me dit Alice toute excitée.  
- Bella as-tu une idée de la raison pour laquelle ton don n'apparaît que maintenant ? me demanda Carlisle.  
- Pas la moindre, mentis-je.

Je n'allais tout de même pas leur avouer ma théorie. Si elle s'avérait être exacte, chose dont j'étais quasiment sure, c'était parce que j'étais heureuse, vraiment heureuse, que mon don s'était développé. Je n'aillais tout de même pas leur avouer l'état d'euphorie dans lequel j'étais en présence d'Edward. Pas tout de suite en tous cas...  
- Bien, nous réfléchirons à tous ça après. Nous avons tout notre temps pour trouver, plaisanta-t-il.  
- Oui, renchérit Alice. Vient Bella on va essayer de contrôler ton don, me dit-elle.  
- Oh non Alice, s'il te plait, pas maintenant.  
- Bella, me supplia-t-elle avait son air de chien battu, s'il te plait.  
- Oh non ! Alice pas la tête de chien battu. Alice c'est de la triche ! Tu sais très bien que je n'y résiste pas !  
- Bella...  
- Grrrrrrrr ! D'accord, finis-je par accepter.  
- Yahoooo ! Merci Bella.

Sur ce, elle me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans sa chambre. Au passage elle avait pris Rosalie avec elle. Nous montâmes toutes les trois l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre de mon petit lutin maléfique.

- Aller Bella, on commence l'entraînement.  
- Alice...  
- Non, non Bella tu as dit oui !  
- Pffff ...  
- Et puis dis toi que c'est ça ou...  
- Ou ?! demandai-je avec une pointe d'espoir.  
- Du shopping, me lança-t-elle.

Tout espoir envolé, je me résignai à suivre son entraînement. Qu'est-ce que on ne ferait pas pour faire plaisir à sa sœur et surtout, pour éviter une journée de shopping ! Alice nous fit assoire sur son lit et mon entraînement commença...


	11. Chapitre 10

CHAPITRE 10 : Et _mon_ intimité ?!

La semaine qui suivit la révélation de mon pouvoir servie essentiellement au développement de mon don. Tous les jours je passais quelques heures avec Alice qui avait prit mon entraînement très à cœur. J'étais maintenant capable d'avoir une conversation par la pensée avec quelqu'un pendant une ou deux minutes. Mon don me fatiguais encore beaucoup mais ma sœur m'avait dit qu'au plus je m'entraînais au mieux ça irais. Alors,... je m'entraînais. Je dois avouer que ce don me plaisait assez, non seulement, je pouvais maintenant avoir de vrai conversation privée avec Edward, sans vampire à l'ouïe surdéveloppée pour écouter. Mais aussi parce que nous avions remarqué que quand je parlais à une autre personne qu'Edward, ce dernier n'entendait rien de ma conversation silencieuse. Je pouvais donc disposer de toute la discrétion possible. Un jour, alors que je m'entraînais avec Alice, elle eu soudain une vision en plein milieu de notre conversation.

- Qu'est ce que tu a vu Alice ? lui demandais-je quand elle revint à elle.  
- Oh ! Bella !  
- « Quoi ? »  
- « Oh Bella ! C'est magnifique ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de voir ! »  
- « C'est bien pour ça que je te le demande Alice... »  
- « Et bien, figure toi que nous allons bientôt DEVOIR aller faire une partie de shopping... »

Alice me cachais quelque chose, j'en étais sur. Mais quoi donc ?

- « Du shopping ? ! Mais pourquoi Alice, on y a été hier ! »  
- « Et bien comment dire,... j'ai vu que ta relation avec Edward allait avancer... Très bientôt... »

Je ne comprenais pas, c'est vrai que depuis notre premier baiser, nous nous étions considérablement rapproché. Je passais beaucoup de temps seule avec lui. On restait souvent à deux dans sa chambre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à parler de tout et de rien ou encore à simplement se blottir l'un contre l'autre sans aucune parole échangées. Mais de là à dire que notre relation allais avancer... Nous nous échangions quelques fois un baiser furtif, rare était les fois ou nous avions eu un baiser comme le premier. Que voulait-t-elle dire ?

- « Alice, explique toi, je ne te comprend pas »  
- « Ca t'aide si je te dit que nous allons devoir t'acheter de la lingerie... fine. »  
- « Alice ! Non ! Ne me dit pas que tu as vu un truc de ce genre ! »

Je m'imaginais déjà la scène ! Oh mon dieu que c'est gênant ! Comment faisait-elle pour rester aussi impassible face à ce qu'elle devait avoir vu.

- « Oh mon dieu Alice ! C'est hyper gênant ! »  
- « Mais non ne t'inquiète pas. Je garde ça pour moi. » rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil  
- « J'espère bien ! Si jamais quelqu'un l'apprend et surtout lui je ne te le pardonnerais jamais Alice ! Tu m'entend ?! »  
- « T'inquiète Bella, ton secret est bien gardé » me répondit-elle avant de pouffer.  
- « Bon quand devons nous aller faire les magasins » lui demandai-je une fois qu'elle eut finit de glousser.  
- « Demain ! »  
- « Si tôt ! » m'exclamais-je

Quand la vision d'Alice allait-elle se produire ?

- « Et bien disons que le plus tôt sera le mieux. Qui sais combien de temps va encore attendre mon chère frère avant de te sauter dessus ? » s'esclaffa-t-elle  
- « Oh Alice ça suffit ! » m'exclamai-je

Se rendait-elle compte à quel point le sujet me gênait. Déjà le fait qu'elle ai tout vu était extrêmement gênant. Mais en plus si elle se mettait à en parler.

- « Rooooh Bella, t'es pas marante ! En tout cas demain après les cours on fille toutes les trois en ville ! »  
- « Toutes les trois ?! Oh non Alice s'il te plait ! Tu as dit que ça resterait entre nous. Alice s'il te plait ! »  
- « Bon d'accord... » soupira-t-elle  
- « Merci. » répondis-je avec un sourire sincère.

Je ne tenais absolument pas à ce que les autres apprennent quoi que se soit de la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Alice. Tout compte fait j'adorais littéralement mon nouveau pouvoir !

- Bon, reprit-elle, je crois que l'entraînement est finit. Ca doit bien faire une demi-heure que nous parlons et tu n'est même pas fatiguée, me fit-elle remarquer.

C'est vrai qu'en y pensant j'avais vraiment bien tenu aujourd'hui. Bon j'en avais les raisons aussi, mais cela était une bonne chose que j'arrive enfin à avoir une conversation complète sans me fatiguer.

- Oui tu as raison, repris-je, rentrons.

Elle me prit par la main et nous rentrâmes dans la villa. J'allai directement me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je n'en avais pas particulièrement besoin mais je pris le temps de prendre ma douche. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais stressée. Sans doute à cause de ce qu'avait vu Alice. Savoir que j'allais... Non, je ne préférais pas y penser maintenant. J'étais en train de m'habiller quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler par la pensée.

- « Bella ? Tu es décente ? » me demanda l'irrésistible ténor d'Edward  
- « Une petite seconde. » répondis-je en me pressant d'enfiler mon jean.

Je sorti de la salle de bain et tombai sur Edward qui m'attendais devant la porte.

- Salut, soufflai-je  
- Salut, me répondit sa voix d'ange. Alors ça a été l'entraînement ?

En même temps qu'il me demanda cela, il nous entraîna sur le canapé, où nous nous asseyions, moi sur ses genoux.

- Oui, très bien, j'ai réussi à tenir une conversation avec Alice pendant une demi heure et je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je crois que j'arrive à le maîtriser, répondis-je fière de moi.  
- Ah, et sur quoi a porté la conversation, me demanda-t-il feignant l'indifférence, le shopping ? rigola-t-il  
- Ouais,... Alice a prévue une sortie, elle et moi, demain après les cours.

S'il savait sur quoi la conversation avait vraiment portée... Je n'osais même pas y penser. En ce moment je priai pour qu'Alice tienne bien cette pensée loin de l'esprit de mon Adonis.

- Et bien, elle ne te lâche plus dit donc ! « Et moi ?! » me dit-il par pensée.

Je devais lui être reconnaissante, il faisait tout pour que la famille ne sois pas au courant que nous étions de nouveau plus ou moins ensemble. Il était vraiment adorable.

- Oui, pauvre de moi. Tu te rend compte ! Faire les magasins plus de trois fois par semaine. Quelle horreur ! « Mais je suis là ! » rajoutai-je avec un grand sourire.  
- « Je t'aime »  
- « Moi aussi Edward. Je t'aime »

Sur ce, il m'embrasse passionnément. Je ne me fis pas prier et répondis à son baiser sans tarder. Nous nous retrouvâmes vite allonger sur le lit. D'un coup, une autre voix vient s'immiscer dans mon esprit.

- « Bella, lâche le, il est temps d'aller à l'école. » me dit mon petit lutin, toujours là pour interrompre mes moments d'intimité avec Edward.  
- Grrrrrrr !

Je grognai et commençai à me séparer d'Edward. Mais il n'était pas du même avis. Il resserra son étreinte autour de mes hanches et m'embrassa derechef. A nouveau, je cédai et retournai vers ses lèvres.

- « Bella, je te jure que je viens vous séparer s'il le faut ! »  
- Grrrrrrrrrrr !  
- « Qu'est ce qui se passe mon amour ? » me demanda Edward.  
- Devine...  
- Alice ?! me demanda-t-il à peine étonné, presque hilare.  
- Alice..., confirmai-je.  
- Aller, vas-y, me dit-il.  
- A plus tard.  
- A plus tard Bella.

Il me fit un dernier baiser, puis me relâcha et sortit de ma chambre. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que ma meilleure amie fit son apparition.

- C'est ton deuxième don ? demandai-je, énervée  
- Quoi donc ? me demanda Alice étonnée.  
- M'interrompre chaque fois que je passe un moment seule « avec Edward » ! précisais-je  
- Rooh Bella, t'énerve pas, éluda-t-elle. Il est temps d'aller à l'école et n'oublie pas après,... virée entre filles !! « Pour te trouver de magnifiques sous-vêtements... » me nargua-telle.  
- Alice !

Je lui envoyai un cousin dans la tête mais elle du voir mon intention car elle l'attrapa avant que celui ne l'atteigne.

- Même pas dôle, fis-je maussade.  
- Allez viens, on va être en retard.

La journée passa lentement, je n'arrêtai pas de me demander quand est-ce que la vision d'Alice allait se produire. En même temps, l'école était devenu vraiment plus drôle, maintenant que je pouvais communiquer avec tous mes frères et sœurs peu importe dans quelle classe ils soient. A l'heure du déjeuner, tout le monde nous observa entrer, mais ce n'était plus gênant. C'était devenu habituel. Par contre, je redoutais l'arriver de Sarah. Je ne savais pas comment je devrais ré&agir si jamais Edward la fixait à nouveau... Quoi que... Cette semaine, ça c'était plutôt bien dérouler. Il me couvait littéralement des yeux chaque fois que les trois reines du lycée étaient entrées à la cantine. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de redouter ce moment. Heureusement, une fois de plus, il ne remarqua même pas son arrivée. Ensuite, l'après midi passa toute aussi lentement que la matinée que je venais de subir. Enfin vint la fin des cours. Alice vint me chercher à la sortie de ma classe et nous prîmes sa belle Porsche jaune canari. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite, vers la ville. Une fois garé, nous allâmes vers le premier magasin. Ma torture commença. Alice me fit faire tous les magasins que nous trouvions. Il faut dire qu'elle avait une idée précise de ce que je devais acheter. Une idée un peu trop précise, à vrai dire ! Enfin, elle trouva le magasin qu'elle cherchait.

- A, fit-elle, tiens Bella va essayer ça.

Elle me tendit un ensemble de lingerie que jamais, au grand JAMAIS, je n'aurais oser porter.

- Alice ! Mais t'es complètement folle ! Jamais je ne porterai un truc pareil.  
- Oh si, crois moi ! Et puis, dis toi que ce n'est pas pour toi que tu le fais, mais pour lui.  
- Ca suffit Alice ! Arrête ça s'il te plait.  
- Oh je te dis juste qu'il ne résistera pas une seconde en te voyant avec ça...  
- Stop.

Je me dirigeai vers les cabines d'essayage afin d'échapper à cette conversation des plus gênantes. Il faut dire que l'ensemble était particulièrement beau. Il était bleu, la couleur qu'Edward préférait sur moi.... Comme par hasard. Je l'essayai et m'étonnai de trouver ça joli... Même sur moi. Ca m'allai bien et l'ensemble mettait mes formes en valeur. Alice entra dans ma cabine afin de voir le résulta, même si elle l'avait déjà vu dans sa vision.

- Oh Bella tu es magnifique !  
- Merci, répondis-je gênée. Cet ensemble te va bien aussi, lui dis-je en remarquant qu'elle aussi n'était vêtue que de lingerie.  
- C'est vrai, merci, répondis ma sœur.  
- Je suis sûre que Jasper non plus ne résistera pas à ça, ajoutais-je alors qu'elle retournait vers sa cabine.  
- J'y compte bien, pouffa-t-elle, un clin d'œil malicieux accompagnant ses paroles.

A la caisse, Alice insista pour me payer l'ensemble. Je finis par accepter car aussi non jamais nous ne sortirions d'ici. Après avoir acheté la lingerie, nous allâmes dans un magasin où Alice me dénicha plusieurs vêtements bien trop chère à mon goût. Il faut dire que ce qu'elle me trouvait m'allait généralement parfaitement. Pour finir, nous retournâmes à la voiture toutes les deux aussi chargées que des bourriques bien que je n'eu même pas ouvert mon portefeuille. Alice avait insisté pour chaque fois tout acheter. Comment résister à un aussi diabolique petit lutin ? Nous rentrâmes à la maison et je montai directement dans ma chambre afin de ranger mes emplettes. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'Edward tombe dessus. Qu'en penserait-il !? A peine eu-je fini de tout ranger que ce dernier toqua à ma porte.

- Je peux enter Bella ?  
- Bien sur, rentre.  
- Alors comment ça c'est passé, me demanda-t-il après un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres.  
- Bah, tu sais, Alice, les magasins... Enfin tout ça quoi, éludai-je.  
- Ouais, je vois, rigola-t-il.

Il m'emmena vers le canapé et je me blotti directement dans ses bras.

- Dis, j'ai une question à te poser, me fit-il après un moment.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Que dirais-tu si je t'invitait à partir avec moi, ce week-end ?

Ainsi, ce serait ce week-end. La vision d'Alice allais se produire ce week-end. Je me sentis d'un coup stressée au possible ! Mon dieu, mon dieu !

- Euh, oui c'est une bonne idée, finis-je par répondre.  
- Très bien, ajouta-t-il un immense sourire au lèvres.  
- Et ou allons-nous ?  
- Surprise ! fit-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Nous restâmes le reste de la nuit dans le fauteuil, blotti l'un contre l'autre. Je me demandais où est-ce qu'il comptait m'emmener. Je stressais déjà rien qu'à l'idée de ce week-end en perspective. Voilà pourquoi Alice avait absolument tenu à m'acheter cette sublime robe bleu nuit la tantôt. Elle savait depuis le début qu'Edward comptait m'inviter à partir. On était mercredi, il me restait donc deux jours. Sans doute partirions nous vendredi après les cours. J'étais à présent dans un état de pleine réflexion. Heureusement qu'Edward ne me parlait pas j'aurai été incapable de suivre une conversation tant je me posais de question sur ce week-end à venir.


	12. Chapitre 11

CHAPITRE 11 : Le temps d'un week-end ...

Jeudi, lendemain de notre discussion. J'appréhendais déjà la journée du vendredi après les cours... Je n'avais pas réussi à soutirer la moindre information cette nuit alors que nous étions tous les deux dans mon fauteuil. Je ne savais toujours pas où est-ce qu'il comptait m'emmener. La journée de jeudi passa relativement vite. D'un coté j'en fut heureuse car il y avait toujours l'école... mais d'un autre côté, cette journée terminée me rapprochais à grand pas du vendredi soir. Alice m'avait prévenue en cours aujourd'hui :

- « Bella, demain je te kidnappe directement après les cours pour te préparer ! Tes valises sont prêtes mais je dois te préparer pour le soirée, donc ne t'avise pas de t'échapper. »

Donc voilà, je savais qu'Alice allait jouer à la poupée avec moi durant toute l'après-midi.  
Bientôt la journée de vendredi prie fin. Mon dieu ! Je me dirigeai vers la voiture et je sentis un bras m'entourer. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que mon petit lutin m'avait accaparé dès l'instant où j'étais sortie de mon dernier cours. Nous rentrâmes et vint l'heure de la torture...

- Aller Bella, me fit Alice toute joyeuse. Viens on monte.  
- Pfffffff...

Ce fut tout ce que je trouvai à répondre. D'un coté je n'avais absolument pas envie qu'Alice me pouponne, mais d'un autre, avais-je vraiment le choix ? Réussirais-je vraiment à y échapper ?

- Non non Bella, tu n'y échappera pas, me dit Alice en rigolant.

Sûrement une vision, pensai-je. Arrivé dans la chambre d'Alice, celle-ci me dit d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois sous l'eau, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas pris de vêtements de rechange.

- « Alice, je n'ai pas pris de vêtements, tu peux en apporter dans la salle de bain, s'il te plait ? »  
- « Bien sur. »

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, un infime bruissement de vêtement et enfin, la porte qui se referma.

- « Merci » pensais-je pour ma sœur.  
- « Y'a pas de quoi. »

Je sortis de la douche après être sûre que je fus totalement relaxée. J'appréhendais tellement ce week-end. Surtout depuis que je savais ce qu'il allait ce passer... Je cherchai du regard les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait apporté et c'est là que je remarquai qu'il aurait mieux valu que je m'en occupe moi même ! Elle n'avait pas fait ça !

- ALICE !!!!! criai-je  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Bella chérie, me répondit la voix de ma sœur.

Elle avait déposé à la salle de bain, l'ensemble bleu de lingerie que nous avions acheté quelques jours plus tôt. Bien que je le trouvais très joli ce deux pièce, il était du genre coquin, chose qui me gênait atrocement ! À contre cœur, je me vêtis de la lingerie puis sorti.

- Encore une fois tu est magnifique comme ça Bella ! me dit Alice en me détaillant du regard.  
- - « Alice, je crois qu'à partir de maintenant, tu devrais tout d'abord garder tes pensées loin d'Edward et ensuite, je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'à partir de maintenant, notre conversation ce passe par pensée ! » répondis-je un peu plus fermement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Oh et puis elle l'avait cherché !  
- « Ok, comme tu veux. Viens je vais t'aider à enfiler ta robe »

Alice me revêtis de la robe bleu nuit que nous avions acheté le même jour que l'ensemble de sous-vêtement. Il faut dire qu'elle était vraiment belle. Elle faisait ressortir ma peau pâle et mes cheveux marron.

- « Aller, assied-toi ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.  
- « Youpie, la torture commence ! »  
- « Bella ! Dit toi que tu le fais pour lui ! »

Là je ne pouvais rien répondre. Je ne savais que trop bien qu'il aimait me voir après les séances de poupée d'Alice, même s'il me répétait à longueur de temps que j'étais belle au naturel. Alors, c'est en pensant à la suite que je me laissai faire. Au bout d'une heure perdue dans mes pensées, Alice me réveilla en me disant que je pouvais regarder le résultat. Elle avait fait du beau travail ! Je me trouvais presque jolie maintenant ! Elle m'avait coiffer d'un chignon qui laissait s'échapper quelques mèches furtivement. Ca paraissait naturel bien que c'était une coiffure très complexe. Pour le maquillage, elle avait opté pour un trait de crayon noir sous mes yeux, une légère touche de fare à paupières bleu et un peu de blush pour donner de la couleur à mes joues. J'étais enfin prête mais je n'étais plus sûre de vouloir y aller tout d'un coup...

- « T'inquiète pas Bella ! Tout se passera bien... » me dit Alice avec un clin d'œil plein de sous entendu...  
- Alice ! Ca suffit les sous-entendus.  
- Allez, descends, il t'attend. Tiens voilà ta valise.  
- Merci.

Je ne voulais même pas penser à ce qu'elle avait pu y mettre. Sûrement des choses pareil à ce que je portais pour l'instant... Je pris la valise ainsi que la main d'Alice puis descendis les escaliers. Un fois en bas, je vis que toute la famille me regardait. Même Emmett et Jasper me regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Je m'étais peut-être sous estimée en m'observant dans la glace. Enfin, de toute façon c'était dû au travail d'Alice ! Alice me dit qu'Edward m'attendait dans la voiture. Je dis un bref au revoir à Esmée puis je fis un signe de la main en direction des autres et rejoignit enfin mon ange dans la voiture.

- Tu es magnifique Bella ! me dit-il après avoir retrouvé la parole qu'il avait perdue en me voyant.

Je baissai les yeux et balbutiai-je un merci gêné. Le voyage ne dura pas très longtemps. Trois heure tout au plus. La vitesse d'Edward ne me gênait plus du tout maintenant. Je l'appréciai même de plus en plus à vrai dire. Edward n'avait pas cessé un instant de me détailler durant le trajet. Un fois arrivé, il gara la voiture dans le parking d'un magnifique hôtel. Il avança vers la réceptionniste qui resta sans voix devant mon ange. Non mais pour qui elle se prend cella là ! Je poussais un sifflement rageur qu'elle ne pu entendre. Edward lui abordait un sourire immense. Il demanda de ça plus belle voix la clé de la chambre à la réceptionniste subjuguée. Oh ! En plus de ça il lui fait son sourire en coin ! MON sourire en coin ! Je bouillonnais de jalousie ! Mon sifflements de rage repris et je crois que cette fois la réceptionniste du s'apercevoir de quelque chose car elle détourna la tête vers moi. Quand elle me vit elle reprit ses esprits et donna la clé de la chambre à Edward. Enfin, la chambre... l'appartement devrais-je dire ! Ce devait être la suite la plus grande, la plus prestigieuse et le plus luxueuse de tout l'hôtel. Elle était GIGANTESQUE ! D'accord, elle était magnifique, mais elle devait coûter bien plus que ce qu'Edward aurait du dépenser ! Ce dernier avait pris les bagages. Quand nous entrâmes, il se dirigea directement vers le fond de la suite. Sûrement pour, les y déposer. Quand il revint vers moi, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa passionnément durant de longues minutes. Quand nous nous séparâmes, il me souffla à l'oreille :

- J'adore quand tu es jalouse Bella ! Tu n'en es que plus belle encore !

Sur ce, il éclata de rire.

- Je t'interdis de te moquer ! lui répondis-je

Avant que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que se soit, nous nous retrouvâmes allongés sur le gigantissime lit de la suite. Ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes avidement. Elles ne tardèrent pas à trouver leur but. Entre deux baisers passionnés, Edward me demanda :

- Suis-je pardonné ?

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, il était de nouveau en train de m'embrasser.

- « Peut-être... » lui dis-je par la pensée.

Nous avions déjà expérimenté cette technique de conversation . C'était très utile de pouvoir continuer sans que l'on ai à interrompre nos baisers. Edward me serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il embrassait chaque partie de mon visage. Après de longues minutes à se bécoter, il se détacha de moi et me demanda si je voulais aller me promener un peu.

- Bien sur ! répondis-je un peu frustrée de devoir interrompre un si beau moment.

Il était rare qu'Edward et moi ayons un moments d'intimité. Il y avait toujours Alice ou Emmett pour nous interrompre. Mais bon, c'est vrai que nous avions tout le week-end. Je frémis à cette pensé et Edward me demanda à quoi je pensais.

- Rien du tout, m'empressai-je de dire. Un peu trop vite.

Il s'en rendit compte mais ne me fit pas de remarque. Il me prit par la main et nous descendîmes tous les deux pour sortir de l'hôtel. Edward m'emmena dans de magnifiques endroits. Cette ville était vraiment belle, il semblait la connaître. Mais au fait ! Où étions nous. J'étais tellement absorbée par ce qui allait ce passer que je n'avais même pas demandé ou nous étions.

- Où sommes nous Edward ?  
- Et bien, tes pensées doivent être drôlement intéressantes. Je me demandais quand tu allais t'apercevoir que tu ne savais pas où tu étais, s'esclaffa-t-il.  
- Alors ? éludai-je.  
- San Fransisco Bella, nous sommes à San Fransisco.

S'il fut vexé que je ne lui révèle pas mes pensées, il ne me le fit pas remarquer. Il n'en eut pas besoin toute façon car je le remarquai dans ses magnifiques yeux.  
Cela faisait bien deux heures que nous nous baladions dans la ville de San Fransisco, Edward me détaillait encore une fois. Ça devenait gênant qu'il passe sont temps à m'observer comme ça.

- Rappelle moi de remercier Alice encore une fois, dit-il après m'avoir longuement observé. Tu es magnifique ma Bella.

Il s'arrêta et m'embrassa avec fougue.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, lui répondis-je encore haletante de ce baiser.  
- Rentrons, me dit-il.

Nous n'étions pas très loin et arrivâmes vite à l'hôtel. Nous montâmes directement et nous nous retrouvâmes sur le lit en moins d'une seconde. Aucun de nous ne voulait aller trop vite pour la suite. Tout se passa en douceur. Edward commença à remonter le long de ma cuisse et passa sa main sous ma robe. Sans jamais s'arrêter de m'embrasser, il nous fis rouler afin que je sois au dessus de lui. Ainsi il sut abaisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Pendant ce temps, moi, je m'affairai à déboutonner sa chemise lentement. Quand Edward m'enleva ma robe, je ne ressentis aucune gêne. Il s'écarta une seconde de moi pour voir mes sous-vêtements. Quand il vit l'ensemble osé que je portais ses yeux devinrent noirs de désir et il recommença à m'embrasser avec plus de fougue. J'avais totalement confiance en moi ce qui m'étonnais le plus au monde ! Moi qui avais tant appréhendé ce moment. J'enlevai sa chemise et commençai à défaire sa ceinture. En un coup, sans que je ne compris ce qui arrivais, Edward enleva son pantalon dans un de ces gestes vampiriques. J'éclatai de rire en voyant le frustration de mon ange face à ma lenteur. Je n'en fus pas pour autant vexée ou gênée. Ce moment, lui comme moi l'avions attendu longtemps. Trop longtemps. Bientôt nous n'avions plus aucun vêtement sur nous. Edward s'était appliqué à ne pas déchirer mes sous-vêtements. Il faut croire qu'il les appréciait vraiment et comptait sur moi pour les remettre. Ensuite, tout se passa le plus naturellement possible. Ce fut un moment magique. Je gémis de plaisir quand Edward et moi ne fîmes plus qu'un. Le reste de la nuit ce passa de la même façon. Edward était extrêmement doux avec moi. C'est magnifique.

Le soleil était levé et nous étions couchés l'un contre l'autre. Aucun de nous ne parlait, la chambre était calme et c'était parfait. Parfait, comme la nuit que je venais de passée. C'étais la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Je devais trouver le mots pour lui dire ce que je ressentais mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'étais tellement... Tellement indescriptible. J'exultais de joie. J'étais au Nirvana. A force de chercher un froncement avait du apparaître entre mes sourcils car Edward passa son doigt dessus pour l'effacer.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon amour , ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.  
- Non justement ! Tout va bien ! Tout va magnifiquement bien ! lui répondis-je avec un immense sourire  
- Alors à quoi penses-tu ? me demanda-t-il soudain intrigué.  
- Et bien... dis-je un peu gênée, je cherchais simplement les mots. Je cherchais les mots pour te dire à quel point ça a été merveilleux Edward. Je cherchais les mots pour te dire combien je suis heureuse en ce moment. Je t'aime Edward.  
- Je t'aime ! me souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser amoureusement. Alors que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? me demanda l'homme que j'aimais en jouant avec mes cheveux.  
- Je ne sais pas, fis-je innocemment tout en dessinant des cercles sur son torse nu. J'ai peut-être une idée mais je ne sais pas si tu acceptera, fis-je avec toute l'innocence dont j'étais capable.  
- Ah bon ? Et qu'elle est donc cette idée ? me demanda-t-il tout aussi faussement innocent.

Je me redressai et l'embrassai. Il ne se le fis pas dire deux fois et répondit fougueusement à mon baisé.  
J'avais beau avoir terriblement envie de lui, je ne pu m'empêcher de l'embêter. Après quelques minute de baiser passionnés, je me détachai de lui et filai à la salle de bain. Juste avant de fermer la porte, j'eu le temps de voir son visage interloqué et quelques peu frustré. En entrant dans ma douche, j'éclatai de rire. J'aimai tellement l'embêter.  
Après ma douche, je lui proposai que l'on aille se promener. Mon désir n'était pas retomber mais j'avais envie de mieux connaître cette ville, moi qui n'avais jamais beaucoup voyagé. Nous nous baladâmes quelques heures, puis, ni lui ni moi ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, nous retournâmes à l'hôtel et nous replongeâmes dans l'expérience merveilleuse de cette nuit. Le week-end ce passa dans la même lignée. Le dimanche après-midi, nous sortîmes encore une fois afin qu'Edward me montre de magnifiques endroits que nous n'avions pas encore visiter les deux jours précédents. Je trouvais que la ville de San Fransisco était magnifique. Bientôt, il fut temps de renter. Nous reprîmes la voiture non sans regrets. Cette chambre serait à tout jamais un endroit clé dans ma vie. Aussi longue soit-elle ! Sur le trajet, je restai constamment dans les bras d'Edward. Celui-ci joua avec mes cheveux et embrassait chaque partie atteignable de mon visage.  
Enfin, nous fûmes chez nous. Tout de suite je sus que quelques chose n'était pas normal. Déjà Edward abordais un grand sourire, comme s'il riait d'une bonne blague, ensuite je sentis un parfum de fleur inhabituel pour la maison. Des roses et des frésias. Nous nous garâmes et sortîmes de la voiture. Je me tournais vers Edward et lui demandai ce qu'il se passait ici.

- Oh tu sais, dit-il en riant, Alice sera toujours Alice...

QUOI ?!


	13. Chapitre 12

CHAPITRE 12 :

J'entrai dans la maison comme une furie ! Comment Alice avait-elle pu tout révéler à la famille pendant que nous étions partis ! Bon d'accord, ils s'en doutaient certainement mais de là à ce qu'elle leur dise tout ! Non ! Je ne lui pardonnerai pas !

- Alice ! Pourquoi tu leur a dit !? demandais-je folle de rage. Un peu plus que nécessaire à vrai dire.

C'est là que je fis quelque chose de bizarre. Alice me regarda avec un visage d'incompréhension, comme le reste de la famille en fait... ils ne voyaient pas du tout de quoi je voulais parler !

- Elle nous a dit quoi ? demanda alors Emmett  
- Euh... Rien ! m'empressai-je de dire. Trop vite évidemment pour que cela paraisse crédible. Mais euh,... qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? questionnai-je en voyant la villa superbement décorée. « Si c'e ne pas pour ça, pourquoi la maison est-elle comme ça ?! » pensai-je pour Alice.

Celle-ci éclata de rire ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Je priai pour que les autres oublient ma crise mais c'était perdu d'avance, j'en était sur. Je ne me mettais pas souvent en rogne comme ça, alors j'étais sûre qu'ils n'allaient pas en rester là.

- Non, non ne change pas de sujet Bella, continua Emmett, qu'est-ce qu'Alice devait nous dire... Ou ne pas dire en l'occurrence, vu ta réaction... ?  
- Rien du tout !  
- Allons Bella, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a aucun secret entre nous, tenta Jasper en m'envoyant une onde irrésistiblement douce qui pousse à la confidence. Quel sale tricheur !  
- Tu veux que je leur dise peut-être ? proposa Alice toujours pliée en deux.  
- Sûrement pas Alice !  
- Bellaaaaaaaaaa ? tenta Rosalie.  
- Je.. euh...

Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un mot. Devais-je leur dire pour Edward et moi ? Sûrement oui. Mais en avais-je vraiment envie ? Ce fut Edward qui décida à ma place. Il me pressa la main et prit la parole.

- Bella ?  
- Oui... Vas-y, soufflais-je.  
- Voilà,... Bella et moi sommes de nouveau officiellement ensemble, termina-t-il avec un énorme sourire.  
- Par ici la monnaie Em', dit Jasper.  
- C'est pas juste ! Je suis sûr que tu avais sentis leurs sentiments ! s'exclama Emmett.

J'étais ahurie qu'ils aient osé parier là dessus.

- Et oui très cher, c'est bien en ça que consiste mon don, sentir les sentiments des autres.

Toute la famille éclata de rire moi comprise. Ils ne changeraient décidément jamais ces deux là. Comme Alice. En parlant de l'exubérance d'Alice. Pourquoi toute cette mascarade si ce n'était pas pour mon couple. Je dus attendre avant de poser ma question car Rosalie et Esmée vinrent me prendre dans leurs bras, me faisant part de leurs félicitations. Ensuite, quand tout le monde eu finit, je posai enfin ma question restée sans réponse.

- Alice, pourquoi la maison est-elle comme ça ?  
- Et bien... Sais tu quel jour sommes-nous Bella ?  
- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondis-je perdue.  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, petite sœur, dit Emmett. Tu passe un week-end avec mon frère et tu perds toute notion du temps.

A nouveau nous nous esclaffâmes. Qu'est-ce qu'Alice me réservait. Quel jour étions-nous ? Soudain tout me revint. Nous étions le13... Le 13 septembre !

- Oh non ! gémis-je. Alice non pas ça. Vous ne fêtez quand pas mon anniversaire !  
- Et si Bella.  
- BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE ! s'écria toute la famille.  
- Pffff...

J'étais agacée mais en moi-même j'étais heureuse. Je savais qu'ils faisaient ça pour me faire plaisir et puis comment ne pas être heureuse en ce moment. Je venait de passer un week-end de rêve, ma famille était non seulement heureuse pour moi mais en plus elle fêtait mon anniversaire. Tout allait pour le mieux donc je m'appliquais à faire ressortir la joie que j'avais en moi. Je remerciai chaleureusement tout le monde pour y avoir pensé mais ma joie s'évapora d'un seul coup quand Alice prononça les mots fatales...

- On passe aux cadeaux !! s'écria-t-elle toute joyeuse.  
- Ah non ! La fête O.K. mais pas de cadeaux ! m'écriai-je en regardant Alice droit dans les yeux.  
- Mais Bella, se moqua gentiment Rosalie, que serait une fête à la Alice sans cadeaux... ?  
- Tout à fait juste Rose ! Que serait une fête sans cadeaux, repris cette dernière.  
- Mais...

Je n'eu pas le temps de continuer car Alice me coupa la parole.

- De toute façon, tu ne peux pas refuser. C'est de la part de toute la famille même si la plupart ne sait même pas de quoi il s'agit.  
- Hein ? Comment ça ? demandai-je troublée.  
- Et bien, comme ça concernait Edward et toi et que tu m'avais demandé, non ordonné de ne rien dire, je n'ai pas pu en parler à beaucoup de gens. En gros j'en ai parlé à Esmée et on l'a fait toutes les deux.  
- Oh ! Je vois. Et qu'avez vous fait exactement ?  
- Viens...

Je n'eu même pas le temps de protester qu'elle me prit par la main. Sans attendre, je m'agrippai à celle d'Edward et Alice nous entraîna à l'extérieur. Nous courrions depuis dix minutes quand Alice vint se mettre à coté de moi et me cacha les yeux avec ça main. Mon premier réflexe fut de demander à Edward ce qu'il se passait.

- « Edward, qu'est ce que c'est ? »  
- « Patiente Bella. On y est presque »

C'était pas juste, lui il savait ce que j'allais recevoir mais ne voulais même pas me le dire. Mon attente ne dura pas longtemps car quelques secondes après, Alice me fit m'arrêter.

- Prête Bella ?  
- Ai-je vraiment le choix Alice...  
- Pas le moins du monde, répondit-celle-ci toujours aussi joyeuse. Alors à trois, un deux... Trois !

Elle retira sa main de mes yeux et je découvris devant nous une petite maison. Rien qu'en façade elle était magnifique. Elle était recouverte de plante grimpante ce qui ne la rendait que plus belle. Je n'arrivai pas à prononcer un mot devant un tel présent.

- Je,... Vous m'avez... Offert une maison... ? demandai-je incrédule..  
- Elle est pour nous deux ! intervint Edward.  
- Tu l'aime ? s'enquit Alice.  
- C'est... Magnifique ! Mais c'est beaucoup trop ! Oh Alice !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, elle tombait en ruine et tu sais combien Esmée aime retaper des ancienneté. Elle la décorée à l'instar de la villa. Elle avait remarqué ce que tu aimais particulièrement. Tu aime ?  
- Oui bien sûr j'ai hâte de voir l'intérieur !  
- Et bien je vous laisse alors, dit-elle avant de disparaître la seconde d'après.  
- Mais..., fis-je éberluée.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, murmura Edward. Elle voulait juste nous laisser la découvrir rien qu'a deux.  
- Oh ! Mais je devrais quand même aller les remercier, non ?  
- Demain ce sera encore bon, dit-il en rigolant.

Soudain je me sentis soulevée. Je ne touchai plus sol. Normal, j'étais dans les bras d'Edward. Il nous fis franchir le seuil de la maison puis il me reposa à terre après un long baiser passionné. Il me prit par la main et ensemble, nous visitâmes la magnifique maison. L'intérieur égalait la façade en beauté. Tout était magnifique. La décoration était superbe et je reconnu le style de la villa comme me l'avait dit Alice. Esmée et elle s'étaient vraiment surpassées ! Edward rigolait doucement à coté de moi.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? m'enquis-je auprès de lui.  
- Et bien, ... Si tu voyais ta tête en ce moment... C'est trop drôle

A parce qu'il se moquait en plus ! Je lui frappai la nuque puis partis en râlant visiter le reste de la maison. Je n'eu pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'il était déjà derrière moi à me retenir par le bras.

- Désolé mon amour, mais tu es si mignonne.  
- Et alors ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu as la droit de te moquer.  
- Ok, excuse moi, dit-il toujours amusé.  
- Non, non je veux de vrai excuse sincère !  
- D'accord, il retrouva son sérieux et continua, je m'excuse de m'être moqué de toi mon amour. Tu me pardonne ?  
- Bien sur, bêta.

Je l'embrassai et je sentis un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres parfaites.

- Veux-tu que je te montre la chambre, peut-être ? me demanda Edward amusé par ma fougue.  
- Je ne sais pas.... Tu viens de te moquer de moi, non ? Et bien je vais moi aussi m'amuser. Je préfère continue ma visite de TOUTE la maison.

Sur le coup, il resta figé. Il l'avait bien cherché aussi. C'est en rigolant que je lui prit la main et continuai ma visite pièce par pièce. Je fis bien attention de prendre tout mon temps pour voir en détail tout le décor. Après deux pièces, Edward en avais déjà marre. Moi je m'amusais bien.

- Je paris que tu ne tiendra pas encore trois pièces, me dit-il.  
- Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ! Et bien que le meilleur gagne, répondis-je amusée par son impatience à 'visiter' la chambre.  
- D'accord.

Je repris ma visite mais je vis bientôt qu'Edward comptais tricher. Il s'était considérablement approché de moi et commençai à me caresser doucement le bras. Non seulement je perdais l'esprit à chacun de ses touché mais en plus je savais que nous étions seuls. Non, je devais lui tenir tête. Nous étions toujours dans la même pièce. Je regardais un magnifique meuble quand je sentis ses lèvres dans mon coup. Tient bon Bella, tient bon. Je sortis du salon et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Lui n'avait pas arrêter ses caresses sur mon bras. En plus de cela, il me tenait par la hanche avec son autres main. Je marchai tranquillement vers une petite table ronde en bois quand soudain je fus soulevée du sol et emmenée à une vitesse vampirique dans un autre pièce ou trônait un immense lit. Il n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps et j'en étais plus que ravie. Premièrement, j'avais gagné mais en plus j'allais passé un moment avec lui...

- Au diable les trois pièces, je te veux maintenant.

Je pouffais de rire tandis que mon ange commença à ma déshabiller. Bientôt nous fumes tout deux nu et ses caresses se firent plus insistantes que jamais. La douceur de notre première fois se transforma en fougue, en désir incontrôlable. Nous passâmes toute la fin d'après midi et la nuit à faire l'amour. Ce ne fut que quand le soleil fut bien haut dans le ciel que nous décidâmes de rentrer à la villa. Je tenais vraiment à remercier Esmée pour ce cadeau. C'est au moment où je me levais que je remarquais que je n'avais que mes vêtements de la veille. Comme je ne voulais pas briser le silence apaisant qui régnait dans la maison je parlai par la pensé à Edward.

- « Edward, je n'ai pas vêtements... »  
- « Crois-tu vraiment qu'Alice t'aurais offert une maison sans vêtements ? » se moqua-t-il. « Tu n'as pas visité toutes les pièces de cette maison tu sais... »  
- « A qui la faute ? »  
- « Oui bon j'avoue que là c'est moi le fautif »

Sur ce, il partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Il se leva à son tour et tout en me prenant la main, m'emmena vers une porte au fond de la chambre que je n'avais pas encore remarquée. Soudain je me rendit compte des paroles d'Edward.

- Alice a déménager mes vêtements ? questionnai-je Edward.  
- Euh, non pas tout a fait...

- En fait, elle t'as... racheter une garde robe... Complète.  
- QUOI ?! Mais elle est complètement folle. Elle veut vraiment que je lui arrache la tête ou quoi !  
- Mais non, elle voulait juste te faire plaisir mon amour.  
- Ouais ! Elle voulait surtout ce faire plaisir à elle-même oui !  
- Un peu j'avoue, ajouta Edward avant d'éclater de rire.  
- Bon, allons un peu voir ça alors.  
- Après vous mademoiselle Swan, dit Edward en parfait gentleman tout en me tenant la porte.  
- Merci bien, monsieur Cullen.

Le dressing était tout bonnement immense. Sans rigoler, il était plus grand que notre propre chambre. Je restai figée sur le pas de la porte tellement c'était improbable.

- Tout ça est pour moi ? demandai-je éberluée.  
- Euh non, je pense que ce petit coin est à moi, rigola Edward.  
- Elle est vraiment, complètement, totalement FOLLE.  
- Cette Alice, dîmes-nous en même temps avant d'éclater de rire.  
- Bon, habillons-nous puis rentrons à la villa. Il faut que je les remercie même si j'ai envie d'arracher la tête d'Alice, repris-je.

Je trouvais après une recherche intensive dans notre dressing, un jean et un débardeur noir puis nous nous rendîmes vers la villa en marchant. Alice m'attendait sur les marches. Quand elle nous vit arriver, elle vint se jeter dans mes bras.

- Ne m'en veux pas je n'ai pas pu résister ! me dit-elle presque suppliante.  
- Mais non Alice, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Il y avait au moins une tenue correcte dans ce dressing, dis-je en montrâmes mon jean, alors tout va bien.

On éclata tous les trois de rire puis nous entrâmes dans la maison.

- Ou est Esmée ? demandai-je.  
- Dans son bureau, répondis Alice.  
- Je reviens, dis-je à Edward avant de lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je montais discrètement les escaliers puis toquai doucement à la porte du bureau.

- Entre Bella, répondis Esmée.  
- Bonjour, fis-je en entrant.  
- Bonjour ma chérie. Tu vas bien ?  
- Très bien merci, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.  
- Que veux-tu ma Bella ?  
- Je voudrais te remercier pour la maison, elle est magnifique ! dis-je précipitamment.  
- Mais de rien, dit-elle de sa voix douce, mais il n'y a pas que moi à remercier, elle est de notre par à tous.  
- D'accord, merci encore, dis-je avant de sortir.

Je redescendis rejoindre Edward au salon où je trouvai également Jasper et Emmett qui étaient en train de jouer sur la console. Je rejoignis Edward dans le fauteuils et me blotti dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Bella, Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? s'enquit Emmett.

Quand j'entendis Jasper et Alice rire et Edward grogner, je compris l'allusion sous-entendue de mon frère. Je me disais aussi qu'une question comme ça ne pouvait pas venir d'Emmett sans une bonne raison.

- Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer Emmett. Je paris même qu'elle a été meilleur que la tienne. Si je suis bien informée, Rosalie était en chasse cette nuit, non ?

Ma réplique fit doubler les rires de tout le monde tandis qu'Emmett, lui, se renfrogna et grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles. J'avais gagner cette manche. Tiens, en parlant de gagner, j'avais gagner contre Edward hier.

- Au fait, fis-je en me tournant vers Edward, j'ai gagné hier... Quelle est ma récompense ?

Il me regarda avec un sourire amusé et me dit...


	14. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13 : Provocation**

Il me regarda avec un sourire amusé et me dit…

Dit donc tu m'as eu moi toute la nuit, ça ne te suffis pas ?

Si tu savais…

Et que veux-tu dire par là ? me demanda-t-il amusé par ma réflexion.

Que jamais ça ne me suffira.

Pour bien me faire comprendre je le pris par sa chemise et l'embrassai. Cela aurait pu être un moment parfait si je n'avais pas complètement oublié où nous nous trouvions à l'instant… J'entendis un immense éclat de rire. Je me figeai et regardai dernière moi pour voir Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, pliés en quatre tellement ils riaient.

Et bien Bella, je ne te savais pas comme ça, se moqua Emmett

Cette remarque ne fit que doubler les rires des autres et provoquer en moi une gêne profonde. Je baissai les yeux et, infiniment gênée, j'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains. Edward, bien qu'amusé lui aussi par la situation, agit en vrai gentleman et prit aussitôt ma défense.

Dit donc vous quatre… Ca vous plairait que je dévoile aux autres ce que vous faites quand vous êtes en couple ?

A cette réplique tous les quatre se figèrent et cessèrent de rire. Ce fut à notre tour, Edward et moi, d'exploser de rire.

Et bien, je vois que la bonne humeur est générale en ce midi, intervint Carlisle qui rentrait de l'hôpital.

Il faut dire que nous avons un nouveau sujet de conversation, intervint Emmett pour se venger.

Comment osait-il. Parler ainsi devant Carlisle.

Ah bon ? Quel est-il ? s'enquit Carlisle.

Et bien, disons que…

Emmett n'eut pas le temps de continuer car Edward le coupa en devinant ces mots à venir.

Que tout le monde est heureux de savoir que Bella et moi sommes à nouveau ensemble.

En plus de ces mots, mon Adonis foudroya Emmett et les autres d'un regard qui en disait long. Il mettait au défi quiconque oserait ajouter un mot de plus sur notre vie de couple devant son père.

Euh… Voilà, tout à fait. C'est exact, dit rapidement Alice pour me venir en aide.

Et bien sachez tous les deux, continua Carlisle en me regardant ainsi qu'Edward, que je suis également très heureux de vous savoir enfin réconciliés pour de bon.

Oui, c'est vraiment très, _très_, chouette de vous savoir ensemble, dit Emmett plein de sous-entendus.

Rosalie affligea une tape sur le sommet du crane de son compagnon un fois que Carlisle eut le dos tourné.

Aïe ! s'écrira mon frère.

Ca t'apprendra, répliqua Rosalie. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tout le monde sache ce que nous faisons donc je t'en prie TAITS-TOI !

Ce n'étais pas vraiment une demande mais plutôt un ordre. Nous recommençâmes alors à rire. Cette journée s'annonçait merveilleuse. Déjà elle avait commencée merveilleusement bien, moi dans les bras d'Edward, en train de… Mes pensée n'allèrent pas plus loin car je fus interrompue par Jasper.

Bella s'il te plait, je ne sais pas à quoi tu pense mais arrête. Tu me donne envie de sauter sur Alice.

Tout le monde recommença à rire sauf moi, gênée plus que jamais.

Tu te demanda vraiment à quoi elle pense, articula Alice entre deux hoquet de rire.

En fait, non pas tant que ça.

Tout le monde ria de plus belle, même Edward.

Ah ! Parce que ça te fait rire très cher ! m'énervai-je. Et bien si c'est comme ça, je compte bien demander à Alice de m'accompagner chasser cette nuit ! Demain nous retournons à l'école, il ne faudrait pas que je blesse quelqu'un…

Non, Bella pas ça s'il te plait, supplia Edward non sans cesser de rire.

Alice ?

Bien sur Bella. Une bonne correction s'impose ! S'il croit que tu seras là chaque fois pour lui. D'ailleurs, bien jouer pour hier soir, me fit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Quoi ? Elle avait vu ça aussi ! Oh mon Dieu ! Peut-on réellement mourir de honte ? Si c'est le cas, ma fin est proche !

Et que c'est-il passé hier ? demanda Emmett.

Rien du tout ! intervint Edward soudain très sérieux, ce qui me fis rire.

Je tenais enfin ma revanche. J'allais prendre la parole quand Edward mis sa main devant ma bouche empêchant ainsi les mots de sortir.

_« Alice vas-y raconte ! »_ demandai-je à ma sœur par la pensée.

Et bien figurez-vous, commença Alice, que notre chère Edward n'a pas pu tenir assez longtemps pour que Bella visite la maison en entier. Il est directement passé par la casse 'chambre'.

Toute la famille éclata de rire aux explications d'Alice. Edward, lui, relâcha sa main de devant ma bouche et se renfrogna en grommelant quelques mots incompréhensibles. Pour m'excuser je l'embrassai rapidement.

Le soir, malgré les protestations d'Edward, je partis effectivement chasser. Ma remarque sur le fait de blesser quelqu'un avait beau être dite comme ça, je devais vraiment aller amoindrir la brûlure de ma gorge. En revenant, je laissai Alice continuer vers la villa tandis que je me dirigeai vers ma maison, où, d'après Alice, Edward se trouvait. Il m'attendait effectivement dans notre chambre en train de lire. Quand il me vit, il fut à coté de moi en moins d'une seconde. Il me pris par les hanches et m'embrassa amoureusement. Nous fûmes sur le lit en très peu de temps. Nous nous embrassions quand, comme toujours, un petit lutin prénommé Alice vint interrompre notre moment d'intimité !

_« Je te déteste Alice ! »_

Moi aussi je t'aime Bella, dit ma sœur en entrant sans prévenir dans la chambre.

Evidemment nous étions encore couchés sur notre lit, dans une position peu appropriée.

Ne te gêne surtout pas, intervint Edward en se relevant..

Merci, répondis l'horrible lutin.

Que veux-tu Alice, dis-je quelque peu exaspérée.

Je suis venue te préparer ! Nous partons à l'école dans,… 1h ! dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Oh mon Dieu ! Vite Bella il ne nous reste qu'une heure !

Aliiiiiiiiiiice, protestai-je.

C'étais peine perdue. Elle vint me chercher, me prit par le bras et m'emmena vers le dressing gigantesque.

Tiens ! dit-elle à Edward en lui jettent des vêtements. Habile-toi et sors d'ici.

Je suis chez moi, tu sais ça ? dit Edward légèrement énervé.

Bien sur que je le sais ! Et alors ?

Et alors tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Alice lui dit de dégager et referma la porte du dressing derrière nous.

Alice ! m'offusquai-je de son comportement.

Oh Bella relaxe, j'ai eu une excellente idée !

Visions peut-être non ?

Oui si tu veux ! Soit ! Alors voilà… Edward SORS !

J'entendis Edward soupirer de résignation puis des pas et enfin la porte claqua.

Alice, tu aurais pu être plus gentille avec lui !

Tatata Bella, il n'aurait pas approuvé mon idée donc, vaut mieux qu'il ne soit pas là.

Que pouvait-elle bien traficoter ?

Tiens tu vas mettre ça, ça et ça, me dit-elle en me tendant des vêtements.

ALICE ! m'écriais-je en voyant la mini-jupe noir, le t-shirt décolleté turquoise et les sandale à talon aiguille qu'elle m'avait mit dans les mains. Comment oses-tu croire que je porterai ça pour aller à l'école en plus !

Allez Bell's fait moi confiance.

Et pourquoi ? Déjà que tu t'incruste chez moi, que tu rompt un moment d'intimité. Tu me demande en plus de m'habiller comme une PUTE ?

Bella ! Quel vocabulaire ! Et puis c'est juste un peu provoquant… Je suis sûre que ça t'ira très bien !

Et pourquoi devrais-je m'habiller comme ça ?

Et bien, vois-tu, maintenant qu'Edward et toi êtes de nouveau officiellement ensemble, parce que franchement si tu savais depuis quand je sais que vous vous embrassiez en 'cachette'…

Alice… commençai-je à m'énerver.

Ok, ok je continue. Et bien maintenant que c'est officiel, je veux voir la réaction qu'il a quand, disons… d'autres _mâles_ t'approche d'un peu trop près…

Alice ! m'offusquai-je !

Croyait-elle vraiment que j'allais m'abaisser à ce niveau ? Il faut croire que oui… Je n'eu pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle m'habilla de force. Non mais je vous jure ! Quelle culottée ! Je dois avouer que ces vêtements, si on peut appeler ça ainsi, m'allaient bien. Ils mettaient mes formes en valeur et puis avec la touche de maquillage, qu'Alice m'avais appliquer en trois secondes top chrono, je me trouvais assez belle.

Tu es parfaite ! sautilla Alice en voyant le résultat. Maintenant, en avant aussi non, nous allons être en retard. Les autres ne nous on pas attendus, c'est parfait Edward aura la surprise !

Aliiiiice, me plaignis-je.

Allez viens Bella. On sera à l'école tout pile à la deuxième sonnerie.

Je pris mes affaires de cours en vitesse et nous filâmes, en courant, vers l'école. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je serai capable de courir avec des talons mais il faut croire que tout arrive un jour. Nous arrivâmes à l'école pile à le deuxième sonnerie. Il n'y avait plus personne sur le parking, et nous nous dépêchâmes de renter en classe. C'était un de mes seuls cours que je ne partageai pas avec Edward. Celui-ci, je l'avais avec Jasper. Quand il me vit entrer, il en resta les yeux écarquillés, comme toutes la classe à vrai dire. J'aurais du protester un peu plus contre Alice. Pour quoi allais-je passer moi maintenant ! Je m'assis à coté de Jasper toute gênée. Il m'envoya aussitôt une onde relaxante.

Une idée d'Alice ? me demanda-t-il si bas que nous étions les seuls à l'entendre.

Qui d'autre ?

En tous cas, ça te va très bien.

Je n'en fus que plus gênée !

Merci, réussis-je à murmurer.

Je décidai alors de communiquer avec Edward car il était capable de débouler en classe si jamais il n'avait pas de nouvelle de moi, vu que nous n'étions pas arriver ensemble.

_« Salut »_

_« Bella ?! »_

_« Qui d'autre ? »_

_« Oui effectivement, mais j'aimerais savoir une chose Bella ? »_

_« Oui tout ce que tu veux mon ange. »_

« _Puis-je savoir pourquoi toutes les pensées des garçons de ta classe sont tournées vers toi, et pourquoi se ne sont pas des pensée disons, très… appropriées… ? »_

Oups,… J'avais oublié ce petit détail…

_« Euh,… Disons que… Tu sais c'est Alice… Elle m'as forcée ! Je te jure que je ne voulais pas ! »_

_« Merci de tout remettre sur ma faute ! »_ intervint cette dernière.

_« Alice reste en dehors de ça, veux-tu ! »_ demanda Edward énervé.

_« Pas de problème ! A plus Bell's ! »_

_« Bella ?! J'attends… »_

_« Je… »_

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Devais-je lui dire que j'étais habillé comme une…. prostituée ? Il ne valait mieux pas… il risquait de débouler ici en moins d'une seconde. Je décidai alors de ne rien dire…

_« Et bien, tu verras Edward, mais s'il te plait, ce n'est pas à moi que tu devras t'en prendre ! »_ le prévins-je.

Je ne voulais pas attirer la colère de mon Adonis sur moi. Et puis s'il y avait quelqu'un à engueuler, c'était bien Alice. Le cours se termina. Bien sûr, quand je sortis de la classe, Edward était déjà appuyer contre le mur en face de la porte. Quand il me vu sortir, il eu exactement la même réaction que les autres, quand j'étais rentrée en classe le matin même. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. En bref il en était ahuri ! Jusque là, ça allait encore, mais tout changea quand les autres sortirent. Un garçon qui passais près de moi me mis la main au fesses. La réaction de mon petit ami de vampire fut quelque peu… Excessive…

5


	15. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14 : **

Enfin,… elle aurait pu être franchement pire si Alice n'était pas arrivée à vitesse de vampire aux cotés d'Edward pour le plaquer contre le mur. Edward se mit à grogner de fureur. Alice le foudroya du regard car s'il continuait il allait nous mettre en danger avec tous ces humains autour de nous. Le pauvre Nicolas ne risquait pas de vivre très longtemps si Alice desserrait sa prise avant que il ne soit très, _très_, loin de mon cher Edward.Quand Nicolas eut tourner le coin, il faut dire qu'il courait presque sous les regards et les grognements d'Edward, Alice desserra lentement sa prise sur Edward. Ce dernier, courut me prendre des ses bras. Il n'était pas le seul à vouloir arracher la tête de quelqu'un. Alice avait vraiment exagéré sur ce coup. Je n'osai même pas imaginer ce que serait devenue la situation si Alice n'était pas intervenue. Moi j'étais resté plantée sur place jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me prenne dans ces bras. Edward m'emmena à mon second cours. Heureusement, celui-ci, il le partageait avec moi. Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait supporter un autre cours durant lequel il n'aurait pas été près de moi. C'était vrai, les regards des garçons étaient assez,… Je n'osait même pas penser à ce qui pouvait trotter dans leur têtes. Rien qu'à voir les traits d'Edward, je m'imaginai le pire. De temps en temps, quand on passait trop près d'un garçon, je l'entendais même grogner. Trop bas bien sur pour que celui-ci puisse l'entendre. En entrant dans la classe, ce fut comme à la première heure. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Aussitôt, Edward m'amena plus près contre lui et me prit par la hanche, soudain les expressions changèrent. Les regards des filles étaient encore plus emplis de jalousie et d'envie. Ceux des garçons étaient,… Dégoûtés. Et enfin, l'expression d'Edward aussi avait changée. Il abordait un immense sourire de vainqueur. La classe avait compris que nous étions ensemble. La journée se passa dans la même lignée. Chaque fois que les regards se firent plus insistants, Edward resserrait sa prise autour de mes hanches et les yeux se tournaient. Le seul autre vrai problème de la journée, ce fut l'arrivée à la cafétéria. Déjà, quand nous entrâmes tous les deux mains dans la main, tout les regards se tournèrent une fois de plus sur nous et le silence se fit. Cela aurait pu passer si Edward n'avait pas croisé le regard un peu trop insistant de… Nicolas. Je sentis mon ange se tendre. Je savais qu'il essayait de contenir sa colère pour ne pas exploser en plein milieu de tout ce public. Je resserrai ma prise autour de sa main et le tirai doucement mais fermement à l'opposé de Nicolas, vers la table où était assis le reste de la famille. Tous riaient gentiment du comportement d'Edward. Emmett et Rosalie, qui ne m'avaient pas encore vu, me firent un compliment sur ma tenue. C'est en les entendant que je remarquai qu'Edward ne m'avait encore fait aucunes réflexions sur mes habits. Afin d'alléger l'atmosphère, que Jasper avait déjà un peu détendue, je me tournai vers Edward.

Dit donc, toi. Tu ne m'as pas encore complimenté. Dois-je comprendre que ça ne me vas pas ? dis-je en me retenant de rire devant l'expression d'Edward.

Ce dernier, leva les yeux au ciel de façon mi-amusée, mi-exaspéré.

Bella, dois-je vraiment te faire part de ce que je ressent en te voyant ainsi ?

Et bien, les compliments font toujours plaisir…

Ce ne fut pas Edward qui répondit mais Jasper. Celui-ci rigola avant de me dire :

Bella, si tu savais ce qu'Edward ressent en ce moment… Je ne te conseil pas de le provoquer plus que ça, il serait capable de te sauter dessus au milieu de la cafète. Et à vrai dire, Edward calme toi s'il te plait.

A cette remarque, toute la table éclate de rire et même Edward se dérida. Ma diversion avait fonctionnée. Le reste de la journée se passa sans accros majeur. Juste quelques regards foudroyants et de léger grognements inaudibles pour une oreille humaine. Enfin, les cours se terminèrent. Edward et moi, nous nous dirigions vers la voiture sous les regards incessants des lycéens. Les autres Cullens étaient déjà près de la voiture. Quand nous arrivâmes à la villa, ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer. Je ne comprenais pas cet empressement jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett se permette une remarque.

On vous laisse, s'empressa-t-il de dire avant d'éclater de rire.

Je fus étonnée de voir Edward rire à la remarque de son frère. Je fus alors soulever de terre, dans les bras de mon ange qui courrait vers notre maison. Nous y fûmes assez vite et nous y restâmes jusqu'à… tard dans la nuit. Quand nous revinrent à la maison vers quatre heure du matin, personne ne fit de remarque sur notre absence malgré le fait que Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett étaient sur le point d'exploser de rire. Je fis mine de n'avoir rien remarqué mais Edward, lui, asséna un regard foudroyant à mes frères et sœurs. Alice m'emmena vers notre ancienne chambre à Edward et moi, afin de m'habiller. Dès que je fus dans mon dressing, je la mis en garde.

Alice pas de tenue comme hier ! Ca a faillit dégénérer alors non merci ! Si ça continue, je vais m'habiller toute seule et tant pis si ça ne te plait pas !

T'inquiète Bella, je fais sobre aujourd'hui.

Mouais…

Avec Alice, il fallait tout le temps s'attendre au pire. Pourtant aujourd'hui, les vêtements qu'elle me donna me plurent particulièrement. Je portais un jean moulant bleu foncé et un simple t-shirt dégradé partant du même bleu foncé que mon jean pour finir en gris pâle au niveau des épaules. Je dois avouer que cette fois c'était vraiment bien. Pas provoquant, juste ce qu'il fallait. C'est avec plaisir que j'acceptai les talons que me tandis Alice. Je pouvais bien lui permettre ça, elle avait fait des efforts donc je pouvais aussi en faire. Après qu' Alice m'ai maquillée et coiffée, nous allâmes à l'école. C'est avec regret qu'Edward me laissa devant la porte de mon premier cours, seule. Juste avant de partir il m'embrassa puis envoya un regard plein de fureur vers Nicolas. La matinée se passa sans problème. Une fois à la cantine, Edward et moi rejoignîmes les autres déjà à table. Juste avant la sonnerie, Alice nous averti qu'en Biologie, le prof avait prévu un cours sur… les test sanguin. Edward décida alors que nous rentrerions à la maison directement après le déjeuner. Quand la fin de la pause arriva, Edward et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le parking du lycée. Arrivé à la voiture, nous montâmes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison. Esmée fut surprise de nous voir mais elle ne fit pas plus de commentaire. Edward me proposa alors d'aller nous balader dans la forêt. J'acceptai avec plaisir. J'avais plus que tout envie de me retrouver seule avec mon Adonis. Nous partîmes alors vers la magnifique forêt qui entourait la villa. Je ne savais pas trop où Edward voulait m'emmener mais ça m'était bien égale. Du moment que nous étions ensemble. Nous commençâmes à marcher à vitesse humaine, sans se presser, main dans la main. Après un petit moment de ballade silencieuse, ma curiosité était à son comble. Je devais savoir où Edward m'emmenait.

Edward ?

Oui mon ange ?

Où m'emmènes-tu ?

Tu verra, me fit-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ça risque de te plaire, rajouta-t-il devant mon visage déçu.

Je pris sur moi et nous recommençâmes notre marche silencieuse. Mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné, pas du tout. C'était un silence apaisant qu'aucun de nous ne devions combler. C'était un instant parfait. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je vois notre destination. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Ce moment n'était rien, j'ai bien dit rien, comparé à ce qui attendait.

_Notre_ clairière.

Il m'avait emmené dans _notre_ clairière. Le lieu de nos premiers moments intimes. J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai. J'étais à court de mots. Si j'avais encore été humaine, j'aurais pleuré de joie, c'est certain. Elle était tellement belle. Même encore plus belle que la première fois étant donnée que je percevais, maintenant, tous les détails. Ce cercle parfait. Ce merveilleux petit ruisseau qui coulait en périphérie. Ces fleurs violettes. Cette herbe tendre. Cette clarté époustouflante. C'était tout simplement fantastique. Edward rit devant mon hébétude et je lui donné un coup de coude dans les côtes pour me venger. Il me prit la main et nous emmena au centre de la clairière. Il s'assit et me mis sur ses genoux. Longtemps nous restâmes sans parler à nous regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Ses yeux qui me faisaient toujours le même effet. Je pu presque entendre l'affolement dont mon cœur aurait été sujet si j'avais encore été humaine. Enfin, je me blotti contre lui enfouissant ma tête dans sa nuque. Je ne sus dire combien de temps nous restâmes dans notre clairière. Je perdais tous mes repères dans des moments comme celui-ci. Edward et moi avions finit par parler après notre longue étreinte silencieuse. Nous parlions de tout et rien, riant de bon cœur, s'embrassant à plusieurs reprise, longuement et passionnément. Quand le soleil fut couché, Edward me dit qu'il était temps de rentrer. C'est à contre cœur que nous nous levâmes et que nous regagnâmes la villa. Nous avions décider de marcher à nouveau, comme à l'allé. Aucun de nous ne voulait que ce moment se finisse. Enfin, nous arrivâmes à la maison. Personne ne fit de commentaires sur notre arrivé. La seule chose que je vis ce fut l'immense sourire d'Alice. Evidemment, elle avait du voir la scène. Pourtant, cette fois-ci son sourire ne me gêna pas. Je fus juste encore plus heureuse que cinq minutes auparavant. Je décidai alors, je ne sais pourquoi, d'aller prendre une douche. Sûrement encore un de ces vieux réflexes humains qui ne m'avaient jamais quitter. J'en avais encore certain comme la douche, ou bien encore me blottir dans mon lit en cas de tristesse. Je montai donc vers notre ancienne chambre après avoir prévenue Edward. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, j'eu soudain une bouffé de souvenir que j'avais enfouie bien profondément dans ma mémoire depuis 100 ans. Je nous revis, Edward et moi, dans cette chambre 100 ans plus tôt. C'était des moments inoubliables. Je me demandais même comment j'avais pu les refouler si longtemps. En ce moment, je me demandai comment j'avais pu en vouloir autant à l'amour de ma vie. Que dis-je à l'amour de mon éternité. Sortant de mes souvenirs, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je pris bien le temps de laisser couler l'eau sur ma peau. J'eus alors envie de remercier Edward pour cette après-midi merveilleuse. Je mis donc mon don en action.

_« Merci Edward pour cette après-midi. C'était magique. »_

_« Je t'aime ma Bella. Et ce pour l'éternité. »_

_« Je t'aime Edward. N' en doute jamais. »_

_« Tu me reviens bientôt ? »_ demanda alors la voix impatiente de mon amour.

_« Petit impatient ! »_ me moquai-je gentiment.

_« C'est que je ne t'ai pas assez vu, moi cette après-midi ! » _s'indigna-t-il faussement.

_« Je me demande bien ce que je faisais. Pff, ça ne devait pas être bien intéressant, j'ai déjà tout oublié. » _

J'entendis alors le rire d'Edward, venir d'en bas. Je ris moi aussi en imaginant les visages d'incompréhension que devaient afficher les Cullens. Je suppose qu'en m'entendant rire aussi, ils durent comprendre. Je repris alors ma conversation silencieuse avec Edward.

_« J'imagine déjà les têtes qu'ils ont dû faire »_ dis-je moqueuse.

_« Effectivement, ils étaient drôles à voir »_

Je voulais continuer mais je me sentis soudain engourdie. C'était impossible. Un vampire ne pouvait pas s'engourdir. J'éteignis la douche et sortie. Je m'habillai en vitesse mais je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Soudain je tombai à terre. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Je sentais que j'allais lâcher complètement et j'eus tout juste le temps de prononcer un mot, un seul.

Edward.

Ensuite, je sombrai dans l'inconscient.

4


	16. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15 : Disparition**

Edward…

Sa voix, si belle, n'avait été que murmure. Un murmure suppliant presque. Je détestais savoir ma Bella dans cet état. C'est pourquoi je décidai de monter voir ce qui se passait. Je montai les escaliers rapidement puis frappai à la porte de notre chambre.

Toc, toc.

Rien

Toc, toc,toc.

Toujours rien.

Je commençai à m'inquiéter. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Sans réfléchir plus longtemps je défonçai la porte d'un léger coup d'épaule et entrai.

Personne.

Ou était-elle ?

Bella ?

Pas de réponse. Que lui était-il arriver. Soudain un courant d'air entrant par la fenêtre ouverte… Ouverte ? Pourquoi la fenêtre était-elle ouverte ? Le courant d'air m'amena une odeur. Une odeur bien trop définissable. Une odeur sucrée que seul les vampires pouvait avoir. Un vampire était venu ici. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas intercepter ses pensées ? Je devais être atrocement inquiet car ce n'est que lorsque je sentis la main de quelqu'un sur mon épaule que je me rendis compte que je m'était figé et que j'avais arrêté de respirer.

Edward, que ce passe-t-il ? me demanda Jasper.

Je… Bella, elle n'est plus là. Et sent. Un vampire est venu ici.

Oui tu as raison. Mais où est Bella ?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

C'était Alice. Oh non, qu'avait–elle vu. J'essayai d'entrer dans son esprit mais elle me bloquait ses pensées. Cela devait être grave. Jasper et moi, descendîmes à toute vitesse vers Alice.

Que se passe-t-il Alice ? Alice répond moi qu'est-ce que tu as.

Moi même je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude de Jasper. Alice éclata en sanglot sans larmes. Cela devait être _très _grave. Alice, elle qui est toujours joyeuse. J'essayai encore une fois de voir ses pensées mais elle n'avait pas relâcher sa garde.

Alice, je t'en pris, dit moi.

Alice qu'as-tu vu ? demanda Carlisle attiré par le cri.

Il faut dire qu'Alice avait de la voix quand elle voulait.

Je,…Je…

Elle n'en pouvait plus, je pus enfin rentrer dans son esprit mais ses pensées étaient tellement confuses. Je n'arrivais pas à les déchiffrer.

Alice ?!

Je devenais vraiment inquiet. Avait-elle vu Bella ?

Ca concerne Bella ? demandai-je de plus en plus inquiet.

Mon amour. Que lui était-il arrivé. La seule réponse que je pus avoir se fut un imperceptible hochement de tête de la part de ma sœur. Là s'en fut trop, je ne pouvais plus attendre.

Alice je t'en prie dis moi ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?!

Je,…

Elle n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots de suite. Alice était en état de choc. Voilà une chose tout à fait rarissime. Ce comportement ne fit qu'accroître mon inquiétude qui en était à la limite du vivable.

Alice, montre moi si tu ne peux pas parler.

Toute la famille était là maintenant et l'on pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur les visages de tous. Ils s'inquiétaient non seulement pour Alice mais aussi pour Bella. Enfin, je pus déchiffrer les pensée de ma sœur.

Non !

Ce cri m'avait échappé. Je n'avais pas pu retenir ma souffrance devant ce que je venais de voir. Bella, Ma Bella, vulgairement attachée, poussée dans le coffre d'une grosse voiture. Ces monstres allaient me le payer s'il faisaient le moindre mal à ma Bella. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par ma famille qui n'en pouvait plus de cette attente. Devais-je vraiment leur dire ?

Edward, que c'est-il passé ?

Edward, dit nous.

Qu'as tu vu ?

Edward réagit bon sang !

Je fus incapable d'émettre le moindre son. C'était plus fort que moi. Je venais de la retrouver et me la voilà de nouveau enlevée. Impossible. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant sans mon Amour ? Qu'allais-je devenir sans elle ?

Edward ! Alice ! Ca suffit dites-nous tout !

Carlisle avait parler calmement mais fermement. Ni Alice ni moi ne savions comment leur expliquer. Aucun de nous deux n'avait le courage, ni la voix pour le faire. Alice pris alors une grande respiration afin de se calmer et commença son récit.

Il y a cinq minutes, nous avons entendus Bella murmurer le nom d'Edward. Edward est monté mais personne ne répondait alors il est entré mais il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambre.

Je décidai de l'aider car je savais combien il lui était dur de raconter tout ça.

J'ai senti une odeur de vampire. Une odeur inconnue. Ensuite Alice a eu sa vision.

En quoi consiste-elle ? demanda Esmée à bouts de nerfs. Portait-elle sur Bella ?

C'est Alice qui repris la parole. Moi je n'en étais pas capable. Rien que de revoir cette vision atroce, j'en avais des frissons de colère et de peur. J'avais peur pour ma Bella.

Oui, j'ai vu Bella. Elle était attachée et mise dans le coffre d'une grosse voiture. Ensuite plus rien.

On a kidnapper Bella ?! hurla Rosalie. Qui a osé faire ça ?!

Ensuite ce ne fut plus que paroles. Paroles, paroles et paroles. J'entendais les mots, les mots de toute la famille. Ahurie, en colère, incrédule. Pourquoi ? Qui ? Comment ? Pourtant je n'arrivai pas à comprendre ce que j'entendais. Plus rien n'avait de sens. On avait kidnapper ma Bella. Ma vie. Mon soleil. Rien que de penser qu'elle n'était plus là était horrible. Jasper essayait tant bien que mal d'apaiser tout le monde mais il était lui même tant effondré qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Bien, nous devons faire quelque chose. Je propose que l'on commence par la chambre. Edward viens avec moi.

Carlisle, qui était le plus calme en apparence, prit la tête des opérations. Nous entrâmes dans la chambre et mon cœur se serra. Bella, ma Bella, où es-tu ?

Je ne connais pas ce vampire, Edward. Je ne sais pas du tout de qui il s'agit.

Moi non plus Carlisle, mais je compte bien le retrouver et lui régler son compte !

Sur la fin, ma voix était emprunte d'une colère et d'un désespoir profond. Qui pouvait s'en prendre à une femme comme Bella ? Que pouvait-on lui reprocher ?

Jasper non plus ne connaît pas cette odeur, dis-je à mon père en le voyant réfléchir.

Emmett ? Veux-tu bien monter s'il te plait ?

Carlisle n'avait pas encore achever sa phrase qu'Emmett était déjà dans la chambre en train de renifler l'air.

Non, finit-il par dire. Je ne connais pas ce vampire-là !

D'accord. Très bien, nous devons nous organiser, reprit mon père.

Il continua à parler mais je n'écoutais plus. Ou plutôt, je ne comprenais plus. J'étais de nouveau perdu dans mes pensées. Bella, Ma Bella, où es-tu ? C'était atroce. Ne pas savoir. Se sentir impuissant face à la situation. Moi qui avais l'habitude de tout savoir grâce à mon don. Il ne me servait à rien ici. Je n'avais même pas sentit que mon frère m'avait poussé jusqu'en bas. Pourtant, en regardant autour de moi, je compris que j'étais bel et bien dans le salon.

Edward reprends toi s'il te plait ! Ton état est compréhensible mais il ne nous avance à rien ! se fâcha Alice. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un zombie ! On ne la retrouvera pas si tu ne nous aide pas !

Elle avait raison. Je devais me reprendre. Doucement, le message se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je ne devais pas réagir comme je le faisais. Ça ne servait à rien. Pour Bella, je devais me sortir de cet état. J'en étais maintenant conscient. C'est peu à peu que je repris conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Je compris à nouveau les conversations autour de moi. Mon cerveau fonctionnait de nouveau correctement. Nous devions agir !

Qu'allons nous faire Carlisle ? demandai-je à mon père.

Je ne sais pas Edward. Je ne sais pas.

Il nous faudrait une piste, dit Alice.

Oui mais nous n'en avons aucune et l'odeur nous est complètement inconnue.

Peut-être que si je la renifle, je serai plus sensible aux visions qui entourent ce vampire, proposa Alice.

Oui bien. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser. Vas-y Alice, répondit Carlisle.

L'idée d'Alice n'était pas mauvaise et j'espérais vraiment que ça allait marcher. C'était notre seule chance.

Que faisons nous en attendant la vision ? demanda Emmett qui avait soudain perdu toute bonne humeur.

Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, répondis Carlisle, qui lui, essayait vraiment de garder tout son calme.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'emporta Emmett. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici bras croisés alors que Bella est en danger !

Emmett a raison Carlisle ! Nous devons faire quelque chose, renchérit Rosalie.

Je suis d'accord avec eux, on ne peux rester sans rien faire ! ajouta Jasper.

Un tel entrain de leur part me réconforta beaucoup. Savoir que Bella comptait vraiment pour eux et qu'ils voulaient la retrouver me remplit de joie. Une toute petite joie, comparé à l'immense tristesse qui m'habitait en ce moment. Néanmoins, malgré le fait que j'avais besoin d'agir, Carlisle avait raison.

Carlisle a raison, dis-je pour tout le monde.

Mes frères et sœurs me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse de ma part.

Je veux dire qu'il ne nous sert à rien d'agir tant que nous ne savons pas ce à quoi bous avons à faire. Il ne sert à rien de se précipiter.

Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit petit frère ! se fâcha Emmett. Aurais-tu oublié de qui il s'agit ? Aurais-tu oublié que c'est de _notre_ Bella que l'on parle ?!

Oh non ! Comment l'oublier ! Rien que d'entendre ces mots, mon cœur sans vie se tordit de douleur.

Bien sur que non Emmett ! m'emportai-je.

Comment osait-il prétendre que je puisse oublier que Ma Bella n'était plus près de moi !

Comme ose tu dire ça. Bien sur que non que je n'ai pas oublié. Je dis simplement qu'il ne sert à rien de mettre tes muscles en action pour l'instant ! Il faut d'abord réfléchir, car vois-tu il y a des personnes qui savent le faire, pas comme toi !

Je n'en pouvais plus, ma colère avait éclatée sans que je ne puisse la contrôler. Je ne voulais pas blesser mon frère mais il m'avait poussé à bout. Jasper essaya de me calmer et je le remerciai vaguement d'un hochement de tête. Je m'en voulais profondément. Tout était de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter contre Emmett. Il n'avait rien fait, si ce n'est de vouloir, comme moi, sauver Bella. Je n'aurais pas du laisser Bella seule. Tout était de ma faute.

Arrête de culpabiliser Edward, ça ne sert à rien ! intervint Jasper.

Le pauvre, il devait avoir vraiment dur en ce moment avec l'ambiance de la maison.

Excuse moi Emmett, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter.

Pas grave, je comprend. T'es à bout c'est normal.

J'esquissai un faible sourire qui ne convaincu personne, pas même moi !

Mais Carlisle que faisons nous si Alice n'a pas de visions ? Nous n'allons quand même pas attendre éternellement ?! demanda Emmett.

Et bien, laissons lui une heure ou deux, ensuite nous aviserons.

Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre bien longtemps. À peine Carlisle eut-il finit sa phrase qu'Alice eu une nouvelle vision. Cette fois, je la vis en même tant qu'elle.

AAAAH !!!

Alice et moi avions, crier en même temps ! Qui ?! Mais qui était derrière tout ça ?!

5


	17. Chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 16 : De vieux amis…**

Edward, Alice, qu'est-ce que c'était ??

Tout le monde avait parler en même temps. Ils avaient tous comprit que, bien évidemment, Alice avait eu une vision, et ils voulaient savoir en quoi consistait-elle.

Edward, qu'a vu Alice ? me demanda calmement Carlisle.

C'était un message.

Un message ?

Oui, écrit sur une feuille de papier.

Que disait-il ?

J'avais la voix qui tremblait, ce qui n'était pas du tout habituel pour un vampire. Jasper, sentant mon malaise, m'envoya une vague de sérénité et je l'en remerciai. Ce message était horrible. Si l'on croyait ce qu'il disait… je n'osai même pas y penser !

Edward, dis nous s'il te plait.

Il y avait écrit : « Celle que tu aimes n'existe plus… »

Oh mon Dieu !

Non !

C'est impossible !

Toutes les voix avaient fusées en même temps. Je n'assimilai plus rien. J'étais à nouveau vide, je n'arrivais plus à former une phrase ou même une pensée cohérente. Ma Bella ! Mais qui pouvait faire ça ! Soudain Alice eu une autre vision qu'elle me fit partager en direct. On voyait cinq personnes prendre la direction de l'Italie.

L'Italie ! Je fis tout de suite le lien. Mais oui bien sur ! Qui d'autre à part eux !

Alice a eu une autre vision, dis-je tout haut.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu ? se précipita de demander Esmée

Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser plus tôt ! C'est évident non ?

Qu'est ce qui est évident Edward ?

Alice a vu un groupe de cinq personnes se diriger vers… L'Italie

J'entendis alors plusieurs réactions. Emmett et Jasper feulèrent sous l'effet de la colère. Rosalie émit une série de jurons et de menaces plus horribles les unes que les autres. Carlisle quand à lui ne savait plus quoi en penser.

Si jamais il ont osé la toucher ! l'entendis-je marmonner. Mais non, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferraient ça. Ca n'a aucun intérêt.

Carlisle, les faits sont là ! lui fis-je remarquer. Nous devons aller en Italie rendre visite aux… le nom resta coincé dans ma gorge un bon moment, Volturi.

Mes frères et sœurs approuvèrent tous. Alice ayant obtenu ce que nous désirions, une direction à prendre, était redescendu dans le salon.

Il faut qu'on parte ! Tout de suite, proposa Emmett.

Non, Emmett, il ne faut pas se précipiter. Prenons le temps de réfléchir.

Mais nous n'avons pas le temps Carlisle ! m'emportai-je. La vie de Bella est en jeu !

Je sais Edward, mais nous ne sommes sûr de rien, objecta mon père.

Mais c'est la seule piste que nous ayons ! Je ne tiens pas à la perdre une deuxième fois !

Je vis tous les visages se crisper à ces mots. Nous avions tous souffert de l'éloignement que nous avions pris avec Bella. Ou plutôt que je leur avais obligé à prendre, tout était de ma faute… Encore un fois.

Edward, arrête de culpabiliser, ça ne sert à rien.

Oui tu as raison Jazz', mais je m'en veux tellement.

Nous allons la retrouver Edward, me promit mon père en appuyant sa main sur mon épaule en signe de soutient.

Je l'espère Carlisle, je l'espère…

Je te le promet Edward ! Bella nous reviendra ! renchérit Emmett.

Merci.

J'esquissai un faible sourire mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire réellement. Et si ce message disait vrai ? Si ma Bella était vraiment morte, « Celle que tu aimes n'existe plus… ». J'eus un frisson de terreur en repensant à ces mots horribles.

Bon, je crois qu'un voyage s'impose, conclut Carlisle. Préparons-nous. Rendez-vous à l'aéroport dans exactement trente minutes !

Pour ma part, je partis directement pour l'aéroport afin de régler notre vol. Je ne pouvais pas rester une minute de plus à la maison sans rien faire. J'arrivai donc à l'aéroport pour prendre nos billets. A peine eus-je finis que toute le famille était déjà là. Nous montâmes dans l'avion et les heures de vol insoutenables commencèrent. Quand nous arrivâmes en Italie, Carlisle alla immédiatement louer deux voitures pendant que nous récupérions les bagages. Ensuite, nous roulâmes vers Volterra à toute vitesse.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes.

Je me dirigeai vers le château des Volturi. Je décidai d'aller directement au bureau d'Aro car c'est là que les personnes que je croisais pensaient qu'il était. Tout la famille me suivait en silence. Je sentais toute la colère de ma famille. Nous marchions en silence. J'arrivai alors devant le bureau du vampire le plus ancien des Volturi. Je pris la peine de frapper à la porte même si j'étais vraiment très énervé. Mieux valait être poli si je voulais retirer quelques informations à Aro.

Entrez, dit la voix d'Aro derrière la porte.

Je poussai la porte et entrai suivis de ma famille au complet. Enfin presque… l'élément le plus important de ma vie n'était pas là. Jasper mis en œuvre son don pour me calmer mais aussi pour alléger l'atmosphère. La chose n'allait pas être facile.

Edward ! Carlisle ! Mais quel bon vent vous amène chez nous ? demanda Aro intrigué.

Aro, saluai-je poliment mais assez sèchement. Nous avons quelques problèmes et nous désirions t'en parler.

Mais bien sur voyons, que vous arrive-t-il ?

Voyant que j'étais trop énervé pour prendre la parole, Carlisle poursuivit. Il lui expliqua notre histoire depuis le retour de Bella dans nos vies.

Et bien vois-tu Aro, il y a quelques temps de cela, nous avons retrouver Bella.

Je vis l'expression d'Aro changer, il était maintenant très intrigué et se demandait ou était Bella.

Elle n'est pas là, et c'est bien tout le problème ! répondis-je un peu trop sèchement à la question muette d'Aro.

Edward, calme toi s'il te plait, m'intima mon père.

Pardon, continue Carlisle.

Bien, je disais que Bella était de retour parmi nous depuis peu. Tout allait pour le mieux, il n'y avais aucun problème mais seulement, hier Bella a… disparu dirons nous.

Disparue ? Comment ça ? questionna le vieux vampire.

Et bien, elle aurait plutôt été kidnappée.

Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? demanda Aro perdant lentement son calme.

Et bien Alice a eut une vision et elle montrait le chemin de l'Italie.

Et vous avez tout de suite penser à nous ? Mes chères amis, vous nous croyez vraiment capable d'une telle chose ? dit Aro amusé.

A ce moment-là, une pensé traversa son esprit mais je n'eus pas le temps de la lire car il fut soudain, comme par hasard, occupé à autre chose. Il nous cachait quelque chose et je comptais bien découvrir ce que c'était. Cependant je ne fis comme si de rein n'était pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Si nous le pensons vraiment ? Vous voulez vraiment avoir la réponse ? demanda Emmett perdant lui aussi son calme.

Jasper envoya une vague de calme à tout le monde pour que la pièce se détende.

Voyons, voyons, pourquoi ferrions nous une chose pareil. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était de retour parmi vous et qui plus est en vampire !

Nous ne voulions pas du tout insinuer cela. Excuse mon fils Aro, nous sommes tous à cran par la disparition de Bella. Nous voulions seulement savoir si vous n'avez pas vu ni entendu quelques choses à propos de ma fille.

C'est ne rien Carlisle je comprends ce jeune homme. Je suis désolé mais malheureusement je ne peux vous aider.

Bien, merci Aro, nous nous excusons de cette intrusion. Nous ne vous dérangerons pas plus longtemps, dit Carlisle.

Oh non, ne partez pas tout de suite mes amis. Ça fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes plus vu. Rester au moins quelques jours…

C'est que,… nous devons partir à la recherche de Bella.

Oh je vois… Mais accepter au moins de rester jusqu'à demain.

Je savais que Carlisle ne voulait pas rester, comme aucun de nous, mais nous finîmes par accepter car il ne valait mieux pas contredire Aro.

Bien nous resterons. Mais demain soir nous repartirons Aro, nous devons la retrouver.

Bien sur, bien sur, chers amis. Je comprend. Venez, vous aller être conduit à vos chambres.

Parfait, je pourrai enfin faire part à ma famille du doute que j'avais vu chez Aro. Aro appela deux gardes pour nous conduire à nos chambres. Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant une grande porte en bois sublimement décorée. Les gardes nous laissèrent là et nous entrâmes. Je dois dire que la pièce était très belle mais je n'y prêtai pas plus attention que ça. Je devais leur parler.

Je dois vous parler, dis-je à l'intention de tout le monde.

Nous t'écoutons Edward, me répondit Carlisle.

Et bien voilà, pendant l'entretien avec Aro, je n'ai rien décelé de grave. Cependant, quand nous avons parlez de la vision qu'Alice avait eut, une pensée a traversée son esprit. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eut le temps de la lire car il a immédiatement pensé à autre chose. Je suis sûr qu'Aro ne nous a pas tout dit. Il est au courant de quelque chose que nous ne savons pas !

Mon annonce finie, personne ne parla. Ils étaient tous perdus dans leurs pensées. Des pensées d'espoir.

_« Bella, il sait où est Bella !! Je vais aller le faire avouer moi !! Il verra ce qu'il verra ! » (Alice. Toujours aussi excitée.)_

_« Que peux bien nous cacher Aro ? Je me demande bien s'il sait quelque chose à propos de Bella… » (Carlisle. Toujours aussi pacifique.)_

_« Ah ! s'il ne nous dit pas très vite ce qu'il nous cache je vais utiliser la manière forte moi ! Je ne suis pas d'accord qu'on touche à Bella ! Bella, ma petite sœur ! » (Emmett. Toujours à chercher la bagarre, tout le contraire de Carlisle.)_

_« J'espère que cela concerne Bella. Je veux tant retrouver ma fille. Edward est si malheureux sans elle. » (Esmée. Toujours aussi maternelle et douce.)_

_« C'est vrai que je l'ai sentis nerveux à ce moment de la conversation. Je suis sûr qu'Edward à raison… » (Jasper. Toujours aussi stratège.)_

_« Qu'il essaye seulement de nous cacher quelque chose celui-là ! Si c'est en rapport avec Bella, il ne fera pas long feux son fameux secret ! » (Rosalie. Toujours aussi __belliqueuse lorsqu'il s'agit de faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aime)_

Bien, nous devons faire quelques chose, reprit Carlisle après quelques minutes de silence.

Oui mais quoi ? Nous ne pouvons quand même pas aller directement chez Aro. Jamais il ne nous le dira.

Tu as raison Edward. Bien, je vais réfléchir, en attendant aller vous promenez les enfant.

On peux aller faire du shopping ? demanda Alice sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme toute fois.

Je viens avec toi, dit Rosalie sans grand joie elle non plus.

Il est vrai que tout le monde avait perdue sa joie depuis qu'_elle_ n'était plus avec nous. Les filles partirent donc faire du shopping avec Emmett et Jasper. Carlisle et Esmée étaient restés dans la chambre afin de réfléchir au problème. Moi, je décidai de me promener dans les couloirs en cherchant une solution.

Je me promenai sans but précis dans les dédales du château, pensant encore et encore à l'amour de ma vie. Ma Bella, mon Ange, mon Amour, mon Ame Sœur, ma Moitié, ma Vie…Comment allais-je faire pour vivre sans elle. Impossible. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Je me devais de la retrouver. Pour moi, pour elle mais aussi pour toute la famille. Le manque qu'avait occasionné sa disparition était présent en chacun de nous. Nous avions tous changés. Chacun avait perdu un parti de lui-même qsuand nous avions perdu ma bien aimé. Cela allait de la sœur, de la fille, de la meilleure amie ou de l'être aimé. Plus rien n'était pareil.

Je songeai à cela quand j'interceptai sans le vouloir une pensée venu du couloir prochain.

Je me figeai. C'était donc ça qu'Aro nous cachait ! Sans plus attendre, je fis demi tour et me précipitai vers la chambre qu'Aro nous avait donné. Quand j'arrivai, je vis à ma grande surprise que toute la famille était là. Combien de temps étais-je donc resté perdu dans mes pensées ? Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir à ça plus longtemps. Je devais leur dire !

Je sais ! m'écriai-je.

Qu'y a-t-il Edward ? Tu as trouvé comment obtenir l'information qu'Aro a omit de nous dire ? demanda Carlisle en faisant part de son éternel calme.

Mais non ! m'emportais-je légèrement.

Je sentis alors l'onde de calme envoyée par Jasper et le remerciai d'un hochement de tête.

Alors que ce passe-t-il Edward ? demanda Emmett intrigué.

Je… J'étais dans le couloir quand j'ai intercepté une pensée. Je ne sais pas de qui elle venait mais j'ai vu Bella.

Quoi ??!! s'écrièrent toute la famille en un seul souffle.

Laissez moi parler !

Pardon, continu Edward.

Je disais donc que j'ai vu Bella. Mais c'était bizarre. Elle est venue ici mais elle n'était pas seule.

Qui l'accompagnait ? Ils étaient combien ? demanda Alice surexcitée.

Il avait je crois, en plus de Bella, deux femmes et trois hommes mais je ne sais pas qui c'était, les visages étaient flous. La pensée était concentrée sur Bella.

De quoi avait-elle l'air ?

Justement c'est la que ça devient étrange. C'était comme si c'était elle le chef de cette bande. Elle avait le visage dur et fermé. Ce qui m'a le plus choqué, commençai-je, c'est …

Je ne pus pas terminer ma phrase, une vague de chagrin s'abattit sur moi. Je n'avais pas compris ce que j'avais vu. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué à interpréter. Non en fait, je ne voulais pas le comprendre. C'était bien trop dur. En sentant mon désespoir, Jasper m'aida en m'envoyant du courage.

Qu'y a-t-il Edward ? Dit nous, supplia Alice.

Bella, elle était dans les bras d'un de ces hommes. C'était comme si ils étaient… Ensemble, finis-je dans un souffle ressemblant à un murmure.

C'était impensable. Elle m'avait donc déjà remplacé ?

C'est impossible Edward ! Bella ne te ferais jamais ça ! s'exclama Alice hors d'elle.

Je n'y crois pas !

Ensuite, les paroles fusèrent. Toutes s'accordaient. Ce n'était pas possible. Moi même je ne voulais pas y croire et pourtant, les faits était là… J'avais bel et bien vu Bella chef de clan et avec un autre homme qui plus est ! Soudain, le message que nous avions reçu la veille pris un sens pour moi. Ce n'était plus ma Bella. La Bella que j'aimais n'existait plus. Elle avait changée. Carlisle décida que nous devions aller demander des informations à Aro. Comment avait-il pu ne pas nous dire que Bella était venue ici ! Il allait m'entendre celui-là. Quand nous arrivâmes à son bureau, Carlisle donna un petit coup sur la porte pour l'avertir de notre présence.

Entrez, fis la voix d'Aro derrière la porte. Oh, mais qui vois-je là. Que puis-je faire pour vous à nouveau mes amis ?

Aro, commença mon père, pourquoi nous as-tu caché que Bella était venue te voir ?

Ah, je vois…

Alors ? demandai-je d'un ton un peu trop haut.

Edward, calme toi, m'intima Esmée.

Me calmer ?! Alors qu'il nous avait mentit ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas me calmer dans une situation pareille. Pourtant, je me sentis d'un coup beaucoup plus calme, plus une once de colère, rien. Le don de jasper faisait des miracles parfois !

Aro ? Peux-tu nous expliquer ? demanda Carlisle.

Euhm, oui bien sur. D'accord. Veuillez prendre place . Je vous en pris.

Nous nous installâmes sans rien dire mais je savais que tout le monde bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Aro allait devoir nous expliquer ça et vite ou cet entretien risquait fort de dégénérer.

Bien, reprit Aro, alors voilà ce qu'il c'est passé. Hier, Bella et cinq autres vampires sont arrivés. Au début je ne savais pas qui était cette sublime personne qui était à la place de chef dans cette bande. J'ai tout de suite voulu savoir qui c'était et je lui ai donc tendu ma main. Je m'apprêtais à tout savoir quand étrangement rien ne se passa. Rien, absolument rien. Le vide total.

Je n'avais donc pas rêver, Bella était belle et bien le chef de cette bande. D'un autre coté, je fus soulagé d'entendre les paroles d'Aro. Ce n'était donc pas qu'avec moi que Bella restait un mystère. Elle était hermétique à toutes sortes de pouvoirs qui agissaient directement sur son esprit. Je fus soulagé d'entendre ça. Aro continua son récit.

Intrigué, je fis mine de rien et me tournai vers l'homme à ses cotés. Je lui tendis également la main, et là je compris enfin qui était cette personne.

J'entendis plusieurs grognements de mécontentement, le mien compris, à la mention, d'un homme aux cotés de Bella. Mais que lui avait-on fait pour que du jour au lendemain - c'était le cas de le dire – elle se retrouve chef de clan et dans les bras d'un autre. Je ne comprenais plus rien ! Cependant, je voulais savoir et je me concentrai donc sur les paroles d'Aro.

Je vis qu'elle s'appelait Bella et qu'elle vous avait connu il y a un certain temps. J'appris aussi qu'elle était bel et bien le chef de ce clan et ce depuis une dizaine d'année.

Quoi !!??

Nous avions tous crié en même temps. Bella chef de ce clan depuis 10 ans. Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Je ne voyais que deux solutions. Soit l'homme aux cotés de Bella connaissait le pouvoir d'Aro et avait consciemment changé le cours de ses pensées. Soit Aro nous mentait une fois de plus.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Mais c'est impossible ! Bella a disparut hier ! Comment peut-elle être le chef de ce clan depuis 10 ans ?!

Maintenant que vous le dites, je doit avouer que cela ne colle pas avec vos dires.

Êtes-vous bien sur que ce soit Bella au moins que vous avez vu ? s'énerva Emmett.

Oh oui pour sur ! Quand j'ai serrer la main de Carlisle ce matin, j'ai bien reconnu la petite.

Bien, merci Aro pour ces explications, repris Carlisle en tentant de calmer mes frères et sœurs. Peux-tu nous en dire plus ? Qui sont ces vampires qui accompagnaient Bella ? Sais-tu où se dirigeaient-ils après vous avoir rendue visite ?

Et bien,.. A vrai dire je ne les connais pas. Et pour ce qui est de la direction, je pense qu'ils allaient se diriger vers l'Egypte si je ne m'abuse…

Bien. Merci Aro. Je pense que nous n'allons pas abuser de ton hospitalité et que nous allons repartir dès maintenant. Je pense que tu comprends que nous devons régler ce problème.

Bien sur mes amis. Allez en paix. J'espère pour vous que vous aller bien vite aboutir à une solution, nous dit Aro faussement amical.

Merci Aro.

Les salutations passées, nous sortîmes du château et nous dirigeâmes illico vers l'aéroport. L'Egypte… Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela. C'était tellement…. Improbable.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par la voix de mon père.

Bien, nous allons nous rendre en Egypte. Je pense que nous pourrions, une fois là-bas, aller voir Amun.

Oui c'est une bonne idée, répondis-je las de tout ça.

Je n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Je voulais retrouver Bella. Ma Bella.

Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport et embarquâmes directement dans l'avion, Alice ayant réserver les places pendant le trajet en voiture.

Là, commença un nouveau périple qui, je l'espérais, nous rapprochait de mon Amour.

7


	18. Chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE 17 : Crise**

Le voyage s'éternisa. Je n'en pouvais plus. Et encore, ça aurait été pire si Jasper n'avait pas été là. Je le plaignais, le pauvre. Il devait endurer la souffrance de tout le monde. Je le plaignais doublement car je savais que la mienne était particulièrement ardue à supporter. La preuve je n'y arrivai pas moi même, il me fallait même son aide pour arriver à l'atténuer ne fusse que d'un seul cran. C'était vraiment atroce. En plus de cette peine, je revoyait ma vie telle qu'elle avait été ces 100 dernière années, jusqu'au retour de Bella. Ces images ne faisaient qu'amplifier ma peine de la perte du Soleil de ma vie.

Enfin, après de longues heures, nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport d'Alexandrie. Directement, nous louâmes des voitures à vitres teintés qui nous étaient indispensables dans ce pays. Nous avions choisi d'atterrir à Alexandrie car c'est dans cette ville que, aux dernières nouvelles, se trouvaient Amun et son clan.

Un foi les voitures louées, Carlisle essaya de joindre le chef de nos amis Egyptiens. Il apprit, avec soulagement, qu'ils étaient bel et bien encore à Alexandrie. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le quartier indiqué par Amun. Quand nous arrivâmes, il était sur le pas de la porte protégé par le pare-soleil tendu au dessus. Nous garâmes les voitures et nous nous dépêchâmes de rentrer à l'abri du soleil.

Carlisle, ça fait longtemps ! Soyez les bienvenus chez moi, nous accueillit Amun chaleureusement. Qu'est ce qui vous amène dans mon beau pays ?

Une bien malheureuse histoire mon cher Amun. Mais allons nous installer, nous allons t'expliquer mon ami, répondit Carlisle.

Mais bien sûr, venez, venez.

Quand nous entrâmes dans le salon, je pus apercevoir trois autres personnes. Je reconnus Kebi, la compagne d'Amun mais aussi Benjamin, le protégé de notre ami Egyptien ainsi que sa compagne Tia. Tous trois nous saluèrent et Kebi nous invita à nous asseoir.

Alors, que ce passe-t-il de si grave ? demanda Amun.

Carlisle m'interrogea silencieusement pour savoir si je voulais raconter notre malheureuse, non que dis-je, affreuse, horrible… mésaventure. Je lui fis un minuscule signe de tête pour dire que j'étais d'accord.

Bien, voilà, commençai-je, nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un. Un membre de notre famille précisai-je.

Je voulu continuer mais les mots ne sortirent plus... La peine était trop présente. J'étais incapable de relater les événements qui s'étaient produits il y a à peine quelques jours. Je me tournai vers Carlisle, un air d'excuse sur mon visage. Il comprit qu'il m'était trop dur de le raconter et que je préférais ne pas continuer. Je vis ensuite, dans les pensées de Tia, que la maison avait un jardin privé ou je pouvais m'éclipser sans avoir peur d'être vu par un humain. Je m'excusai et m'en allai s'en plus attendre. Quand je sortis, je fus éblouis par la beauté du jardin. Il était magnifique. Il comportait une fontaine en son centre et on pouvait se promener librement à travers les parterres des plus belles fleurs grâce à une allée en pierres. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas réellement fait attention à la décoration de la maison. J'avais eu autre chose en tête. Je ne pensais qu'à Bella. La douleur et la peine ravinrent d'un seul coup au souvenir de la disparition de mon Ange. J'allai m'asseoir sur un des bancs qui bordaient l'allée. J'avais besoin de ma calmer. De faire le vide dans ma tête afin de pouvoir mieux réfléchir.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps s'était écoulé comme ça mais je senti soudain une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je levai la tête et remarquai tout d'abord que le soleil s'était couché. J'avais donc passé un sacré bout de temps à me calmer. Ensuite je tournai la tête afin de voir qui était derrière moi. Je vis alors Jasper, le visage compatissant. Il s'assit à coté de moi mais garda le silence.

Alors, que s'est-il passé durant ces dernières heures ? finis-je par demander à mon frère après quelques instants de silence.

Et bien, Carlisle a raconté l'enlèvement de Bella ainsi que notre visite chez les Volturi.

Et comment ont-ils réagit ? demandai-je en essayant de garder le semblant de calme que j'avais.

Eum... Comment dire… Ils ont,… Vu Bella et son clan, lâcha Jasper.

Quoi ?! Ou ça ? Quand ? Comment allait-elle ?

Je devenais complètement fou. Le peu de calme que j'avais s'était évanouis en une seconde. J'avais un élan d'espoir. Ils avaient vu ma Bella. Mon Amour.

Edward, calme toi s'il te plait. Tout ça devient vraiment difficile pour moi tu sais… dit-il un peu embarrassé.

Oh ! Bien sur Jasper, excuse moi.

J'essayai de retrouve un peu de calme et Jasper m'aida en activant son don. Après quelques nouvelles minutes de silence je repris la parole.

Alors ? Que vous ont-ils apprit ?

Voilà, Bella est venue voir Amun et ses compagnons hier parce qu'un membre de son clan est un ancien ami d' Amun. Ils sont venus en visite de courtoisie si tu veux, vu qu'ils étaient dans le coin. Amun nous a dit qu'avant l'arrivée de Bella c'était justement son ami le chef du clan. Il s'appelle Alex.

Plusieurs choses m'avaient percutés l'esprit. Premièrement Bella était peut-être encore dans la région, ou du moins pas très loin si nous avions de la chance. Deuxièmement, Jasper me cachait quelque chose. J'étais à peu près sur que ça concernait cet Alex, l'ancien chef du clan. Je décidai de lui demander plus d'infirmations.

Parle moi un peu de cet Alex.

Euh… Si tu veux,… Amun a été très étonné de voir qu'il n'était plus le chef du clan. Depuis qu'il le connaît, ça avait toujours été lui à la tête. Toujours lui qui dirigeait. Et là, d'un coup, non seulement il n'est plus au pouvoir mais en plus, c'est une femme qui les mène. Ça l'a vraiment surpris, je l'ai senti quand il en a parlé.

Et pourquoi crois-tu que cette situation a changé alors ? lui demandai-je.

Euh… Je ne sais pas…

Pas très convainquant. J'y étais, c'était ça que Jasper tentait de me dissimuler. Il savait pourquoi Bella était à la tête de ces personnes mais il ne voulait pas me le dire.

Jazz'… Dis-moi. S'il te plait. J'ai besoin de savoir. Je peux encaisser tu sais. Et puis je m'arrangerai pour que tu ai moins de peine à supporter mais je t'en prie dis-moi ce que tu me cache c'est insupportable.

J'ai plus peur de ta colère que de ta peine Edward… répondit-il.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe Jasper !?

Ne te fâche pas trop Edward, c'est un beau jardin, tenta-t-il de blaguer.

Jazz' ??!!

Je commençai à me mettre en colère car il ne voulait rien me dire. Déjà ne pas avoir Bella au près de moi m'était insupportable mais qu'on me cache des choses à son sujet, c'était tout simplement inimaginable, intolérable !

Ok, ok ! Je vais te le dire, mais calme toi avant.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et m'envoya une bonne dose de calme.

C'est si terrible que ça ? demandai-je quelque peu effrayé des précautions qu'il prenait.

Et bien,… Je crois que tu n'appréciera pas plus que ça… avoua-t-il.

Jazz', je n'en peux plus ! Dis-moi !

D'accord, voilà le truc. Amun nous a apprit que cet Alex est… Avec Bella en fait…

Sur le coup je me crispai. Non je me figeai carrément. Depuis ma visite chez les Volturi, je savait que Bella était avec un autre mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'était pourquoi le fait qu'elle soit avec Alex me frustrait particulièrement. Pourtant je sentais que jasper ne m'avait pas tout dit.

Et … ? demandai-je après avoir retrouvé l'usage de mon cerveau.

Et … Ils sont … Fiancés.

QUOI ?! Tu rigole ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'elle ait un compagnon, un copain, passe encore malgré le fait qu'ils ne doivent pas se connaître beaucoup mais qu'elle soit _fiancée !_ Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas à la fin ! Elle à complètement perdu la boule !

J'avais hurlé. Très fort, car toute la famille ainsi que nos amis Egyptiens étaient sortit et me regardaient le visage peiné. Que ce passait-il à la fin ! C'est vrai quoi ! On m'enlevait mon Amour, elle se trouvait un copain et se fiançait en même pas une semaine !!! Qu'allait-on m'apprendre ensuite, que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner ? Que les dinosaures étaient réapparut ? Ou non mieux encore ! Que je n'était pas mort ?? Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien, je devenais littéralement fou. Bientôt il allait falloir m'interner !

Edward, je t'en supplie calme-toi ! me demanda Jasper en m'envoyant tout la sérénité dont il était capable.

Me calmer ! m'emportai-je. Comment veux tu que je me calme après ça ! Bella, ma Bella, fiancée à un crétin qu'elle ne connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ! Comment veux-tu que je garde mon calme !

Edward, regarde-moi.

C'était Esmée qui avait parlée. Elle avait dit cela d'une voix douce, apaisante mais autoritaire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner la tête vers ma mère.

Edward, je sais ce que tu ressens…

Non tu ne sais rien ! Vous ne savez rien du tout !

Edward, continua-t-elle, c'est dur je te l'admet ! Mais ne te mets pas dans un état pareil. Nous allons la retrouver. Tout rentra dans l'ordre Edward, tu m'entend. Elle est venue ici hier, nous nous en approchons. Nous allons la retrouver, dit-elle avec conviction. Mais tu dois te calmer ! Nous ne saurons pas continuer si tu es dans cet état. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un être cher…

Je vis à ce moment là une peine immense dans ces si beaux yeux et je ressentis moi même cette même peine accentué d'un élan de honte face à la crise que je venais de faire.

… je sais ce que c'est de perdre l'amour. Je te _promet_ que nous la retrouverons !

Je n'avais entendu que très rarement me mère me faire pareil discours. J'avais honte de ce que je venais de faire. J'avais crié après toute ma famille. Je m'était emporté, non sans raison, mais j'aurais pu éviter ça. Je me jetai dans les bras de ma mère et éclatai en sanglots sans larmes. Je me sentais horrible de leur faire subir mes humeurs en plus de leur peine. En repensant à la disparition de Bella, mes sanglots redoublèrent.

Ne te culpabilise pas Edward, tu avais besoin de craquer. C'est normal. Je me demandais quand cela allait arriver d'ailleurs. Ta peine était tellement immense, me dit Jasper. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris mes précautions pour te le dire. Je savais bien que tu était à bout. Maintenant que tu as craqué, ça va allé un peu mieux, tu verra. Nous serons tous les deux soulagés. Du moins un peu.

J'étais toujours dans les bras de ma mère qui me consolait. Je n'aimais pas étaler ma peine mais Jasper avait raison. J'étais à bout. Il avait également dit vrai, je ressentais un poids dans mon estomac se dégager. D'accord ce n'était que minime, très minime, mais je ressentais la différence. Jasper aussi, j'en étais sûr.

Je me détachai de ma mère et vit que les égyptiens étaient rentrés. Sûrement pour nous donner de l'intimité. Alice vint me prendre dans ses petits bras. Elle aussi avait de la peine. Une peine immense. Je le savais, je l'avais vu dans son esprit. J'avais été égoïste, comme toujours.

Tous pleuraientt intérieurement Bella. Pendant que j'étais dans les bras de ma sœur. Je sentis les don de Jasper agir encore sur moi. J'entendis également toutes les pensées de ma famille.

_« Courage Edward. Nous allons y arriver ! » (Carlisle)_

_« Je t'aime mon fils, n'hésite pas à en parler si ça devient trop dur. Je serais toujours là pour toi. » (Emsée)_

_« Allez, petit frère. On ne pleure pas devant les filles voyons ! » (Emmett)_

Il essayait de me remonter le moral malgré sa propre peine. Lui aussi avait du mal à l'accepter. Je le savais. Il voyait Bella comme sa propre petit sœur et avait de très fort sentiments de protection envers elle. Il réussit à me faire esquisser un vague sourire à ses pensées.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Edward. Je suis sûre que nous allons bientôt la retrouver. » (Rosalie)_

_« Je le sens Edward. Je ne sais pas quand, mais nous la retrouverons ! Je te le promet ! » (Alice)_

_« Demande-moi quand c'est trop dur Edward, je suis là. » (Jasper)_

Je serrai une dernière fois Alice et me redressai.

Merci, dis-je à l'intention de tous. Merci de vos encouragements.

C'est normal Edward, nous avons tous nos faiblesses. Il peut nous arriver à tous d'atteindre un stade qui dépasse le supportable.

Je souris à ma mère, toujours aussi gentille et maternelle.

Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demandai-je à Carlisle.

Amun nous a dit qu'ils allaient se diriger vers le Caire. Je crois que nous devrions nous rendre là-bas le plus vite possible afin d'avoir une chance de les y trouver tant qu'ils y sont. Au plus vite nous y seront, au plus de chances nous avons de les rattraper.

Très bien. Quand partons-nous ?

Le plus vite sera le mieux, mais je crois que nous devrions rester un peu. Au moins quelques heures. Tu dois te remettre des tes émotions Edward et tu dois également aller chasser. Profitons tous de la nuit. Nous n'aurons pas vraiment l'occasion de bouger librement une fois le jour levé.

Très bien, je vais aller chasser alors.

Je t'accompagne.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett avaient répondu exactement au même moment. Malgré la fatalité de la situation, nous rigolâmes tous de bon cœur. Mes rires redoublèrent un peu quand j'entendis leurs pensées. En gros, aucun d'eux ne voulaient me laisser seul en ce moment. Tous avaient pensés qu'il serait le seul à faire cette proposition et ils s'étaient tous étonnés en entendant les autres. Une fois nos rire passés, nous partîmes chasser et profiter de la quiétude de la nuit comme l'avait souligné Carlisle.

5


	19. Chapitre 18

CHAPITRE 18 : Espoir

Comme ce qu'il avait été convenu, nous allâmes chasser dans les environs de la villa d'Amun. Quand nous ravinrent, Carlisle et Esmée nous attendaient au pas de la porte, prêts à partir. Nous saluâmes chaleureusement le clan Egyptien et les remercions pour leurs précieuses informations puis nous nous mîmes en route vers Le Caire. La chasse m'avait fait un bien fou. Je dois dire que je l'avais un peu négligée ces derniers jours, obnubilé par la disparition de Bella. Boire du sang m'avait aidé à remettre mes idées et mes priorités en place. Bien sur Bella était ma priorité mais j'avais réussi à me rendre compte que m'apitoyer sur mon sort ne servait qu'à faire encore plus souffrir les autres et m'éloignait de mon but premier, à savoir, retrouver Bella. Je devais me canaliser et ne pas laisser mes sentiments me guider et faire divaguer mon esprit. Je devais être complètement concentré sur ce que nous faisions. Nous commençâmes donc notre périple en Egypte, vers Le Caire. L'aventure, si l'on pouvait l'appelé ainsi, ne faisait que commencer...

Les heures et les jours passèrent. Bientôt les semaines. Le temps filait à une vitesse folle. Bientôt, un mois était passé. Encore un jour, une autre semaine. Nous étions toujours au Caire mais nous ne trouvions rien. Pourquoi rester là alors ? Nous le sentions. Nous sentions que Bella était ici. Aussi bien au sens propre qu'au figuré. Son odeur était partout en ville mais jamais nous ne la trouvions. Nos sens à tous, nous disaient qu'elle était encore ici. Pourtant, cela faisait maintenant deux mois que nous étions au Caire mais nous n'avions toujours rien trouvé. Evidemment, nos recherches étaient restreintes car nous ne pouvions sortir qu'une fois la nuit tombée. Le soleil brillait bien trop fort et en permanence dans cette région. Nous pensions que c'était sans doute une des raisons qui avait poussé le clan de... Bella – il m'était encore difficile de l'imaginer en tant que chef – à venir ici. Les autres ne voulait sûrement pas que nous la retrouvions. Durant c'est deux mois, j'avais encore craqué une ou deux fois. La peine était bien trop pénible à supporter tout seul. J'avais alors fait appelle à Alice et Jasper. Ce dernier pour qu'il m'apaise grâce à son don. Quant à Alice, je savais qu'elle souffrait également énormément du manque de Bella et qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler elle aussi. Alors il n'était pas rare que les autres nous trouvent tous les trois, isolés souvent sanglotant pour Alice et moi. C'était presque comme une thérapie de groupe. Nous parlions des bons moments que nous avions passés avec elle, des choses qui nous manquaient comme ses répliques quand Emmett la provoquait, sa gêne incessante. Nous partagions aussi toutes les choses que nous ne manquerions pas de faire que nous la retrouverions. Alice avait déjà prévenue au moins 50 séances intenses de shopping pour rattraper ces deux mois. Jasper nous avait fait part du fait qu'une fois que Bella serait à nouveaux parmi nous, il serait beaucoup moins distant avec elle qu'au paravent. Nous aimions bien nous retrouver tous les trois pour parler de tous ça. C'est pour ça que nous nous regroupions de plus en plus souvent, surtout ces derniers temps car nous commencions tous à désespérer de plus en plus.

Un soir, alors que nous faisions notre tour quotidien de la ville, il se passa ce que nous espérions depuis deux mois. Un indice. Nous avions enfin un indice ! J'étais rentré le premier, bredouille comme d'habitude. Nous partions tous de notre côté afin de couvrir le plus de distance possible. Comme le soleil n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez, j'avais décider de rentrer à l'hôtel où nous logions. Pourtant, quand j'arrivai, je me retrouvai seul. Je me disais que les autres n'allaient pas tarder mais j'attendis et pourtant, personne ne revint du tour nocturne. Je commençai à perdre patience mais je ne pouvais plus rien tenter. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Soudain, mon téléphone sonna. Quand je l'ouvris, juste avant de répondre, je vis que j'avais manqué un appel précédemment. Je n'y fis pas plus attention et répondis.

- Oui ?  
- Edward, me répondit la voix d'Alice excitée, ce qui n'était plus arriver depuis un bon moment, il faut que tu vienne nous chercher en voiture ! Vite nous sommes à l'ombre pour l'instant mais nous ne pouvons pas bouger. Viens vite nous rejoindre sur la place du centre. Nous sommes dans un de bar du coin.  
- Quoi ? Comment ça nous ? Et pourquoi il n'y a personne ?  
- Nous t'expliquerons quand tu seras là ! Amène toi !

Et elle raccrocha. Je n'avais pas entendu une Alice aussi enjouée depuis plus de deux mois ! Il s'était produit quelque chose cette nuit pour que ma sœur retrouve cet entrain qui avait disparu. Je ne perdis pas plus de temps dans mes réflexions et me dirigeai, clé en main, vers la plus grande des deux voitures au vitre teintées que nous avions louées.  
Je fus vite arrivé à la place centrale de la ville. Il faut dire qu'à la vitesse à laquelle je roulais... j'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Je me garai à l'ombre et je suivis un chemin bordé de palmier afin de ne pas m'exposer au soleil. Très vite je repérai, grâce à mon odorat, le bar dans lequel était ma famille. Dès que j'entrai, je vis Alice me sauter dessus. Sur le coup, je restai figé. Je ne bougeai pas tandis qu'elle, elle me serrait dans ces bras.

- Alice, tu exultera ta joie à l'hôtel, fis la voix calme de mon père.  
- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? m'enquis-je auprès de ma famille.  
- Pas ici Edward. Attendons d'être rentré.

Dès qu'il vit ma tête en prononçant ces paroles, il rectifia immédiatement ces dires.

- Ou du moins, attendons d'être à la voiture si tu ne peux absolument pas tenir jusqu'à l'hôtel.  
- Bien, suivez-moi. Restez bien dans l'ombre des arbres surtout !  
- Non ! C'est vrai ? On ne doit pas aller au soleil ? Allez ! Et moi qui croyait qu'on attendait que tu nous rejoigne pour prendre un verre sur la belle terrasse ensoleillée ! s'exclame Emmett.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Moi je me renfrognai un peu. Très peu cependant. Ils avaient tous rigolé de bon cœur, Alice avait retrouver son exubérance, Emmett son humour pourri... Aucun doute il s'était passé quelques chose de primordial. Il me restait à savoir quoi ...  
Nous fûmes vite à l'emplacement de la voiture. Je voulu monter du côté conducteur mais Carlisle me dit de m'installer à l'arrière si je voulais être tenu au courant des événements. J'acceptai sans rechigner. Je voulais plus que tout savoir ce qu'il s'était produit cette nuit. Carlisle monta donc au volant, Esmée à coté de lui. Alice, Jasper et moi montâmes sur les place arrières, tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie montèrent dans le coffre. Avec joie pour l'un, à contre-cœur pour l'autre. Je m'installai donc entre ma sœur et mon frère afin qu'ils me relatent les événements de la nuit.

- Alors ? entrepris-je  
- Une minute, je rassemble mes idées ! me dis Alice. Je suis tellement excitée que je risque d'oublier quelques chose !  
- Alice, je t'en pris dis-moi !  
- Bien, je veux bien tout te raconter si tu me promets de ne m'interrompre à AUCUN moment. Compris ?  
- Compris ! fis-je

Apparemment ce n'était suffisant, elle attendait quelque chose de plus...

- Tu promets ?  
- Oui Alice je te le promets ! Maintenant dis-moi tout !  
- Alors voilà, je faisais mon tour au Sud de la ville, comme d'habitude. Je ne remarquais rien de particulier et j'allais donc rentrer car le soleil allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez. Je me dirigeais donc vers l'hôtel quand soudain j'ai sentis son odeur ! Tu sais au début j'ai cru avoir rêvé. J'avais tellement envie de sentir cette odeur depuis deux mois... J'en avait tellement 'rêver'. Mais ensuite, je l'ai sentie encore une fois et encore plus forte. Plus forte que toutes les foi où nous l'avions furtivement sentie. La première chose que j'ai voulu faire c'était de te téléphoner, mais il faut croire que tu n'avais pas ton portable sur toi !

Je baisai la tête honteux mais ne l'interrompis cependant pas. Premièrement, j'avais promis, deuxièmement, j'avais terriblement envie de savoir la suite !

- Quand j'ai vu que tu ne répondais pas, j'ai appelé Carlisle, qui s'est chargé de prévenir les autres. Moi, en attendant qu'ils me rejoignent, j'ai suivis la piste. Je n'ai pas couru bien longtemps, juste une ou deux rues tout au plus. Ensuite, les autres m'ont rejoins et nous sommes allez nous cacher car le soleil était levé. Pendant que nous t'attendions nous avons discuté de tout cela...  
- Et qu'en avez-vous déduit ?

Je m'étais autorisé à parler car Alice avait fini le gros des explications... J'avais le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui était très rare chez moi ces derniers temps. Savoir que nous tenions peut-être une piste me remplissait d'espoir. J'écoutai alors l'explication d'Alice.

- Euh, nous en avons déduit que Bella était bel et bien encore ici car la trace était vraiment toute fraîche ! Je râle car à quelques minutes prêt nous nous serions croisées !

Alice avait une moue boudeuse adorable. Maintenant que nous tenions quelque chose, son caractère hystérique avait repris le dessus et plus rien ne pouvait l'en départir.

- Carlisle pense que si la trace est si concentrée, c'est parce que Bella doit se cacher dans ce quartier de la ville. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi mais nous pensons qu'ils se cachent.  
- C'est peut-être parce que les kidnappeurs de Bella nous ont senti et qu'ils se disent qu'ils serait trop dangereux de quitter la ville. Leur odeurs seraient trop repérables pour nous, proposai-je.  
- Oui, c'est une hypothèse, réfléchit Carlisle.  
- Enfin soit, nous avons une piste, un quartier où centrer nos recherches... Nous nous en rapprochons Edward ! Nous allons bientôt y arriver ! Je le sens ! me dit Alice toute sourire.

Elle parlait de cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une chasse au trésor. C'en était une en fait, Bella était mon trésor, notre trésor à tous !  
Nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel et montâmes dans notre suite. C'était là que nous passions nos journées depuis ces deux derniers mois. D'habitude, chacun était perdu dans ces pensées, s'occupait librement. Alice, Jasper et moi nous nous réunissions bien pour parler mais c'était tout. Là, tout fut différent. Une fois dans notre suite, nous prîmes place dans le salon et commençâmes sans plus attendre à parler de la découverte de cette nuit. Emmett préparait déjà de faire sauter tout le quartier pour voir où est-ce qu'ils se cachaient. Il avait, bien entendu, retrouvé son humour mais aussi son caractère de rentre-dedans. Bien sûr personne ne l'écouta, ce qui eu le don de l'énervé un peu. Carlisle proposa de faire cette nuit une ronde concentrée sur le quartier où Alice avait humé l'odeur de Bella. C'était la meilleure solution d'après moi. Ensuite, après cette nuit, nous aviserions afin de savoir quoi faire. Après notre discussion, l'après midi touchait à sa fin. Il serait bientôt temps pour nous de partir à la recherche d'une autre piste. Nous étions tous plus enthousiasmes que la nuit précédente. Evidemment, savoir que nous allions, peut-être, revoir notre Bella, nous remontait le moral.  
Enfin, le soleil se coucha et nous pûmes sortit de l'hôtel. Alice dirigea les opérations jusqu'à l'endroit ou elle avait sentit l'odeur de Bella le plus fortement. De là, chacun parti de son côté en quête de nouveaux signes.  
Le lendemain, nous nous retrouvâmes à l'hôtel peu avant que le lever du jour ne soit là. Nous nous installâmes alors dans le salon, afin de partager les événements de cette nuit-ci.

- Alors ? Est-ce que l'un de vous à remarqué quelque chose, demanda Carlisle.  
- De mon côté, rien de spécial... précisa Esmée.

Esmée s'était occupée du coté nord-est du quartier, Alice et Jasper du centre, là où ma sœur avait flairé la trace de Bella, Rosalie et Emmett était parti vers le nord-ouest, Carlisle avait pris en charge le sud-est, quant à moi, j'était parti explorer le sud-ouest du quartier.

- Nous non plus, dit Emmett.  
- Et toi Edward ? me demanda Carlisle.  
- Je n'ai rien senti de spécial là où j'ai patrouillé à part quand je me suis rapproché du centre. Là, j'ai sentis l'odeur de Bella mais assez lointaine. Ca devait sûrement provenir de quelques rues plus loin dans le centre.  
- Oui, je l'ai sentie aussi ! dit Alice toute joviale. Je me suis occupée de la partie inférieur du centre, tandis que Jasper prenait le nord. J'ai également sentie l'odeur de Bella au même endroit qu'hier. Je crois que c'est par là qu'ils doivent se cacher.  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Alice. Pour ma part je n'ai rien relevé de particulier., termina Carlisle.  
- Que faisons nous maintenant ?demandai-je  
- Je crois que nous devrions passer à l'attaque ! s'exclama Emmett  
- Emmett !!!!!

Nous nous esclaffâmes car nous avions tous crié en même temps. Qu'il était bon de rire à nouveau !

- Non sérieusement, il faudrait faire quelque chose, Emmett à raison d'un certain point de vue. Nous ne pouvons plus passer nos nuits à ne rien faire si ce n'est courir dans les rues du Caire. Nous devons localiser le clan de Bella et allez voir ce qu'il s'y passe ! déclara mon père.

Une telle réponse de sa part m'étonna quelque peu mais je fus évidemment de son avis. Nous allions enfin savoir ce que toute cette histoire signifiait.

- Très bien, mais comment allons nous faire pour trouver Bella ? demandai-je à nouveau.  
- Ca par contre je ne sais pas encore, répondis mon père.  
- On peut peut-être aller...

Alice ne termina pas sa phrase car elle eu soudain une vision. J'espère que son don allait faire un miracle, encore une fois et nous donner la solution. J'étais tellement occupé dans mes réflexions que je ne pris pas la peine de lire l'esprit de ma sœur pendant sa vision. Quand j'en pris conscience, il était déjà trop tard. Alice était revenue à elle et ... Sautillait partout dans le salon en disant :

- Je sais ! Je sais ! Je sais ! Je sais !

Encore, encore et encore. Aucun doute, le miracle demandé c'était accompli. Ma sœur savait comment trouver notre trésor !

- Alice dis-moi ce que tu as vu ! lui demandai-je précipitamment.  
- Je sais ! Je sais ! Je sais ! continua-t-elle de dire tout en sautant.  
- Alice !  
- Je sais ! Je sais ! Je sais !

Je commençai à m'énerver. Parfois l'exubérance d'Alice était vraiment... Exubérante ! Heureusement, Carlisle était là pour calmer le jeu.

- Alice, s'il te plait, veux tu bien nous dire où trouver Bella ?  
- Bien sûr, parce que je sais !  
- Oui ! On sait Alice que tu sais !

Nous nous étions tous exclamé en même temps, encore une fois. Alice rigola, puis finit par se clamer et elle entreprit de nous raconter sa vision.

- Ils se cachent dans une maison. C'est une des maisons qui se trouve au centre du quartier que nous avons visité. Le numéro 572, mais nous ne pouvons pas passer par la porte principale car un des membres du clan reste aux alentours en permanence. Je suis sûre qu'ils savent donc que nous sommes à la recherche de Bella. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils restent cachés, je suppose. Pour entrer, il faudra aller dans le jardin. Derrière la maison, il y a une petite porte par laquelle nous pourrons passer.  
- Mais, s'il mettent un 'garde' à la porte d'entrée, pourquoi n'en mettent-ils pas à la porte de derrière ? demanda Esmée.  
- Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne savent pas qu'il y en une ! répliqua Alice.  
- Hein ? Comment ça ? s'exclama Emmett.  
- Je ne sais pas te dire pourquoi mais je nous ai vu entrer par cette porte et puis j'ai vu leurs visages étonnés comme s'il ne s'attendaient pas à nous voir arriver chez eux,...

Je reprenais espoir. Si Alice nous avait vu entrer, c'était déjà bon signe ! J'allais enfin retrouver ma Bella !

- Bon, on y va alors ou quoi ? On attend peut-être qu'ils se cassent à nouveau ? s'énerva Emmett.  
- Non Emmett, répondit Rosalie, nous attendons juste que le soleil se couche bêta !

Nous nous esclaffâmes de bon cœur à cette répartie. La joie revenait dans notre petit groupe. L'espoir refaisait surface. Bientôt, pensai-je, tout serait revenu dans l'ordre !


	20. Chapitre 19

CHAPITRE 19 : Vérités

Quand le soleil fut enfin loin derrière la ligne d'horizon, nous sortîmes afin de nous diriger vers la maison indiquée par Alice. Nous fûmes vite arriver, ayant courus plus vite qu'à l'habitude. Nous avions tous hâte de retrouver Bella. Cela nous était enfin envisageable après deux mois d'attente insupportable. Nous arrivâmes directement par la porte arrière, ne voulant pas se faire repérer par le membre du clan qui gardait la porte principale. Pour entrer, Emmett donna un bon coup d'épaule dans la porte qui se fracassa littéralement sur le sol. A peine une seconde après la destruction de cette minuscule porte, trois vampires arrivaient dans ce qui semblait être un cuisine. Ils nous regardaient avec des airs effarés, apeurés, d'incompréhension mais surtout désemparés. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, je pouvais aisément le lire dans leurs pensées. Ma famille se mit position de défense. Aucune attaque n'avait encore été annoncée mais c'était toujours mieux d'être prêt. Bientôt un autre vampire arriva. Au début, je ne vis pas son visage mais la voix de ces pensées me disait quelque chose...

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda le vampire que je ne pouvais distinguer.

J'étais sur que j'avais déjà entendu ce vampire, en plus son odeur me semblait familière. C'était sûr, je le connaissais. Enfin, elle en l'occurrence vu que c'était une femme. Soudain, elle se retourna et je pus enfin distinguer le visage qui m'était caché jusqu'à présent. Quand elle tourna le visage, je la reconnue directement. Mais c'était impossible. Je ne l'avais plus vue depuis des années. Je l'avais chassée de ma vie. Ça avait été clair, je ne voulais plus la revoir. Je croyais qu'elle avait comprit. Pourtant, elle était là. C'était bien elle qui se tenait devant moi. Quand elle me vit, elle eu un sourire narquois. Moi je devais sûrement afficher un air hébété teinté de colère, de mépris, et d'incompréhension.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, Edward Anthony Masen ... Surpris de me voir ?  
- Je ... Que ... Euh ... Tu ...

Je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots à la suite tellement la surprise était intense. Ça pour être surpris, j'étais surpris. Que faisait-elle ici ? Je pouvais voir dans les esprits de ma famille qu'ils ne comprenaient pas le moins du monde ce qu'il se passait. Ce qui était normal vu que je n'avais jamais parlé de cette personne à aucun membre de ma famille. En fait, je l'avais rencontrée durant la période où j'en avais eu assez des règles de Carlisle. Ma période 'rebelle'. Nous nous étions rencontrés dans la forêt et nous avions tout de suite échangé quelques mots. Puis, nous nous étions considérablement rapprochés jusqu'à devenir inséparables. Mais pourtant je l'avais ... Non je ne préférais pas y penser.

- Et bien ? Aurait-on perdu sa langue bel homme ? me demanda-t-elle  
- Qui es-tu ? demanda Alice rageusement.  
- Où est Bella ? crache Rosalie

Au loin, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrire ainsi que deux personnes avancer. Ensuite j'entendis le son le plus magnifique qu'il fut. Cette voix qui m'avait tant manquée depuis deux mois.

- On m'a appelé ? demanda l'Amour de ma vie.

Bella, ainsi qu'un autre homme qui, je supposais, devait être Alex, arrivèrent dans la cuisine où nous étions encore, et ce, depuis le début.

- Oui Bella, nous avons de la visite.

Bella nous regarda alors. Quand je la vis, je fus surpris par son visage. Ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas l'ange que j'avais tant aimé autrefois. Ses yeux étaient vides, sans expressions. Pourtant, elle affichait un grand sourire sur son si joli visage. Quand elle me regarda enfin dans les yeux, je vis une étincelle s'allumer mais s'éteindre directement après. Je vus submergé par un élan de tristesse. Je ne la reconnaissais pas. Qui était-elle ? Qu'avaient-ils fait de la Bella que j'aimais ?

- Bonjour jeunes gens, fit la voix qui devait appartenir à Bella. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?  
- Je ... Bella ?  
- Oui, c'est moi. Excusez-moi, est-ce que l'on se connaît ? répondit Bella à Alice qui avait tenté de se faire reconnaître.  
- Tu... ne te souviens... Pas ?  
- Je devrais ?

Bella était intriguée, cela se voyait sur son visage. Elle ne comprenais pas la situation. Soudain, les autres membres du clan comprirent qu'il était dangereux que Bella reste plus longtemps avec nous. J'entendis deux d'entre eux parler part télépathie.

- « Alex, emmène-la ! Elle ne doit pas rester ici. On s'occupe d'eux ... Toi éloigne la d'ici ! »  
- « Très bien. J'y vais. »

Pendant que j'écoutais cette conversation, un détail qui m'avait échappé jusque ici me revint soudain en mémoire. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ! J'étais vraiment un idiot ! Alex et Stella était frère et sœur ! Ce détail aurait du me sauter au yeux. Ce que je ne comprenais toujours pas, c'était le pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi m'avaient-ils enlevé ma Bella ? Et surtout pourquoi Bella n'était-elle plus elle-même ?

- Viens mon amour, ma Bella. Ce sont des amis à William et Niki. Tu ne les connais pas, ils ne sont pas venus depuis un certain temps. Viens on va les laisser se retrouver.  
Je tressaillis à l'appellation utilisé par Alex. Personne n'avait le droit de l'appeler ainsi à part moi. Pourtant, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Le pire fut la réponse de Bella.

- D'accord mon Amour, lui murmura-t-elle un air amoureux écœurant sur le visage. Amusez-vous bien, nous dit-elle en nous regardant.

Ensuite Alex lui prit la main et l'emmena vers une toute autre partie de l'immense maison. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Stella reprit la parole.

- Alors comment vous la trouvez ? C'est une chouette fille, non ?  
- Que lui avez-vous fait ?!

Alice voulu se jeter sur mon ancienne... amie, mais Jasper la retint de justesse. Elle se débattit un instant mais compris que l'heure du combat n'avait pas encore sonnée.

- Moi ? Mais absolument rien très chers amis...

Stella se rapprocha de moi et je commençai à grogner. Quand elle arriva à mon niveau elle tourna autour de moi comme une tigresse en quête d'une proie et caressa ma joue. Je me dégageai et la dévisageai d'un air dégoûté et en colère.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais avoir été on ne peut plus clair la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus Stella. Je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir.  
- Oups... J'ai du oublier ce petit détail. Je ne me souviens pas de ce passage de l'histoire... Tu sais... notre histoire.  
- Edward ? De quoi parle-t-elle ? demanda Alice. Tu connais cette traîné ?  
- Du calme jeune fille. On ne parle pas comme ça à des étrangers, répondit Stella hautaine.  
- Edward ?!

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais bien trop en colère pour répondre à ma famille.

- Edward ne vous a donc rien raconté à mon propos ? demanda Stella faussement outrée. Tu me déçois Edward, me dit elle en me tournant encore une fois autour. Moi qui croyais que j'avais compté un tant soit peu pour toi. Je ne représente donc rien à tes yeux ?  
- Tu ne représente plus rien. Tu comptais pour moi. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai tourner la page Stella. Je t'avais pourtant bien dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir. Jamais !  
- Edward vas-tu enfin nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ! s'énerva Alice.  
- Je vais le faire jeune impudente ! Je vais tout leur dire Edward ...  
- Tu ne ...

A peine avais-je commencé ma phrase que Stella claqua des doigts. Aussitôt toute ma famille, moi compris, nous nous retrouvâmes figés, incapable de bouger. C'était sûrement le pouvoir d'un des autres membres du clan. Stella connaissait mon don, elle m'avait caché ses pensées depuis le début. Nous avions été complètement inconscients de venir ici sans la moindre préparation. Cette nuit s'annonçait plus dure que ce que nous nous serions imaginé.

- Bien, reprit Stella, maintenant que tout le monde est bien installé, profitez donc de mon petit récit.  
Voyez-vous, j'ai rencontré Edward il y a maintenant près de 200 ans. C'était un tout jeune vampire et il venait de quitter son créateur, qui, si je ne m'abuse doit être ... Vous, récita-t-elle en pointant Carlisle du doigt.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle raconte notre histoire à ma famille. Même si techniquement il ne s'était rien passé de grave, je ne voulais pas y repenser. J'avais rayé Stella de ma vie depuis bien longtemps.

- Je disais donc, quand j'ai rencontré Edward, il se promenait dans le petit bois d'une ville d'Amérique. Très vite, nous nous étions lié d'amitié. Le courant passait bien entre nous. On s'amusait, on rigolait comme de bons amis. Bientôt nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis que le monde ait créés . Nous ne nous séparions jamais. Nous faisions tout ensemble. La chasse, les voyages, les courses de voiture, ... Nous étions liés par un lien d'amitié unique, très fort. Mais un jour, et je dois dire que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, tu m'as rejetée ! cracha-telle en me fixant, le regard rempli de tristesse.

Quoi ? Mais elle était complètement folle ! Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé !! Qu'espérait-elle ? Que ma famille prenne son parti ? Folle, elle était folle. Jamais les miens ne se joindraient à elle, qui plus est, elle avait enlevé Bella. Notre Bella.

- Tu m'as rejetée et bannie de ta vie... Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, j'ai essayé de savoir, de parler avec toi mais rien n'y a fait. Tu m'as dit de t'oublier , que se serait comme si tu n'avais jamais existé...

Alors ça, je ne lui avait jamais dit ! Comment avait-elle pu savoir jusqu'à ces mots ? ! Ces mots fatidiques que j'avais prononcés à Bella sans y croire moi-même ! C'était un vrai coup bas qu'elle me faisait là et je ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi mentait-elle comme ça ? Il n'y avait qu'une part infime de vérité dans son récit. Étant figé, je ne pouvais argumenter et démentir ces propos face aux miens.

- J'ai essayé de t'oublier Edward, vraiment. Mais tu es toujours resté dans mon cœur. Tu te souviens de cette promesse que tu m'avais faite ?

Non elle n'allait pas ressortir ça quand même ?

- Tu m'avais dit : Pour toujours et à jamais ! Tu me l'avait juré !

Elle criait à présent. Elle semblait vraiment peinée de ce qu'elle racontait. C'était sûrement le cas. Vu la situation, je comprenais qu'elle puisse être peinée... Et encore ! C'était elle la fautive dans cette histoire. Tout était de sa faute. Pas de la mienne. L'histoire qu'elle nous relatait là n'était pas la bonne version. Jamais je n'aurais traité une personne comme tel. Enfin,... si. Je l'avais fait, c'est exactement ce que j'avais fait avec Bella. La peine m'accablait. J'étais submergé par les remords et les regrets. Je voulais plus que tout serrer Bella dans mes bras et lui demander pardon. Lui demander pardon inlassablement. J'avais fait tant d'erreurs avec elle.

- Et bien Edward, Tu regrettes à présent ? Tu regrettes ce que tu m'as fait subir ? Sais-tu ce que j'ai enduré ? Sais-tu le mal que tu m'as affligé ?!

Je sentis alors que je pouvais bouger les lèvres et donc parler. Stella avait sûrement du demander au vampire qui avait ce don de le limiter afin que je puisse parler.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! crachais-je à Stella. Tu mens ! Jamais je ne me suis comporté de la sorte avec toi ! C'est de ta faute ce qu'il c'est passé ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Maintenant libère Bella. Rends-la nous et parts !  
- Rêve-tu tout éveillé Edward ? Crois tu vraiment que je vais te la rendre comme ça, te demander pardon et m'en aller ?  
- Ce serait mieux pour toi, oui !  
- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de bien pour moi ! Tu ne sais rien. Maintenant seulement tu va savoir ce que ça fait de perdre l'être aimé. Elle ne t'aime plus Edward. Regarde, elle ne se souvient même plus de toi !  
- Que lui as-tu fait ?  
- Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? me demanda-t-elle sournoise.

Je ne répondis pas. Nous étions dans une position délicate. Pour l'instant, le nombre était en notre faveur, mais nous ne pouvions rien faire tant que ce vampire agissait sur nous. Stella me fixait toujours mais je ne faisais plus attention à elle. Je me concentrai sur les pensées des trois autres vampires présent dans la pièce. J'essayais de découvrir auquel appartenait le pouvoir qui nous liait. Stella était encore occupée de parler. Elle ne disait plus que mensonges sur mensonges mais je parvins facilement à ne plus écouter ces paroles. J'étais entièrement concentré sur les pensées de ces trois vampires. Je commençais à perdre espoir car cela devait faire bientôt dix minutes que j'écoutais les pensées des vampires présents dans cette pièce mais je n'y avais encore rien décelé. Soudain j'eu la réponse à mes questions j'entendis une pensée qui allait sûrement nous sauver !

- « Et merde, je fatigue trop ! Je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça ! »

J'avais enfin pu découvrir à qui appartenait ce pouvoir. En plus je savais qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Je continuait alors à écouter ses pensées en quête d'informations supplémentaires.

- « Plus que une minute ! Comment je vais faire ? »

C'était le moment. Je me préparais déjà a donner le signal aux autres. A la seconde où le pouvoir nous libèrerait je sauterais sur Stella pendant que ma famille s'occuperait des trois autres.

- « 3,...2,...1,... »  
- Maintenant !

A peine avais-je crié que tout le monde bougea, sauta, attaqua. Alice, qui avait sûrement vu la scène en vision avait été la plus rapide. Elle sauta sur le vampire à qui appartenait ce pouvoir afin qu'il ne puisse plus nous nuire de la sorte. Jasper vint vite l'aider à en terminer. Emmett, lui se jeta sur un autre vampire, mâle, et le démembra rapidement après quelques galipettes. Carlisle, que j'avais toujours vu pacifiste, ce jeta sur une petite vampire qui avait l'air si fragile. Il n'eu aucun mal à l'attaquer et à la tuer. Moi, dès que je pu enfin bouger, je sautai sur Stella. Pourtant, je ne la tuai pas. J'avais besoin de savoir. De tout savoir. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Bella ?  
Quand les trois autres vampires présent dans la pièce furent démembrés, je pris Stella par les vêtements et j'allai, accompagné de ma famille dans le salon. Stella était apeurée, elle ne disait rien et je pouvais lire dans son esprit toute la peur qu'il y avait. Une fois au salon, je demandai à Emmett de bien vouloir tenir Stella car je n'en avais pas la force, surtout si je devais discuter avec elle. Emmett assit Stella dans le fauteuil et resta derrière elle. Moi ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper, nous nous assîmes dans le sofa en face du fauteuil de mon ancienne amie. Quand à Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée, il restèrent debout. Esmée était dans les bras de Carlisle tandis que Rosalie était appuyée légèrement sur le sofa.

- Bien, Edward, pourrais-tu enfin nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? me demanda Alice.  
- Bien sur, je vais tout vous dire, avouai-je. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais vous signaler que dans ce que Stella vous à raconté, il n'y a qu'une infime part de vérité. L'histoire ne c'est pas passée du tout comme elle vous l'a narrée.  
- Et que s'est-il passé alors ?

Je regardai dans la direction de Stella. Celle-ci avait la tête baissée de honte. Elle savait bien que son petit jeu était terminé et qu'elle avait perdue. Nous avions gagné et elle en prenait conscience. Je détournai le regarde, dégoûté de ce qu'elle avait osé faire. J'entrepris alors de compter toute l'histoire aux miens.

- Tout a commencé au moment ou j'ai quitté Carlisle. J'étais dans la forêt, je courais vers une destination alors inconnue quand je suis tombé sur Stella. Nous avons fait connaissance et nous nous sommes vite trouvés des points communs. Nous nous entendions bien, même très bien. Comme des meilleurs amis. C'est ce que nous étions d'ailleurs. Les meilleurs amis du monde. Il était alors impossible de nous séparés. Nous faisions tout ensemble. Quand on voyageait, il n'y avait que nous deux et personne d'autre.

J'eu un élan de nostalgie en repensant à cette période. C'est vrai que nous nous étions vraiment bien entendu. Quand j'y repensais, nous avions vraiment une belle amitié. Mais bien sûr, il fallut que tout soit gâché... Mais bon ... Je continuais mon récit

- Tout allait bien. On avait une belle vie remplie d'aventures. Nous n'avions aucun plan de match. On prenait le jour comme il venait, on vivait au jour le jour sans rien organiser. Jusqu'au jour où quelque chose a changé entre nous. Stella savait bien sûr tout de mon pouvoir. Ma capacité à lire dans les pensées. Jamais elle ne m'avait caché une de ses pensées et jamais je ne lui mentais pour être sur un pied d'égalité. Pourtant, au fil des jours, elle me dissimulait un peu plus ses pensées. Au début je ne m'inquiétais pas car je savais qu'elle avait aussi besoin de sa vie personnelle comme tout être sur cette terre. Mais de jours en jours, ses pensées m'étaient de moins en moins accessibles tandis que son attitude envers moi changeait elle aussi. Elle se rapprochait de moi mais pas en tant qu'ami. Ces geste et ces paroles trahissait quelques chose de plus. Evidemment, je n'étais sûr de rien vu que je ne pouvais plus lire dans ses pensées mais j'avais des doutes. Je ne lui fis pas de remarques pensant que ce n'était que passager. Un jour que j'étais aller faire une course dans un magasin à l'occasion de son anniversaire, tout a basculé. Quand je suis rentré à l'endroit où nous nous cachions à l'époque, il y avait un autre vampire. Ensuite, je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai un trou dans mes souvenirs d'environ une journée. La première chose dont je me souvienne après cette journée de vide, c'est une grande dispute. Une dispute entre Stella et l'autre vampire que j'avais vu en revenant de ma course. Moi je me trouvais dans un lit et nu. Ce qui n'était pas du tout normal. Je me demandais, et c'était normal, ce que je faisais ici quand j'eu la réponse grâce à l'esprit du deuxième vampire, Adéna. Adéna avait un pouvoir. Elle pouvait faire en sorte qu'une personne vous obéisse quoi que vous lui demandiez. Je vis ensuite ce que j'avais loupé pendant cette journée. Stella avait abusé de moi pendant cette journée et elle se disputait à présent avec l'autre fille car elle aussi voulait sa 'part'. Sur le moment j'entrai dans un rage folle. J'avais honte contre moi-même d'avoir été trahi de la sorte par ma meilleure amie. Je me levai et m'habillai en vitesse. Dès que je descendis, la première chose que je fis, ce fut de démembrer et de brûler Adéna. Ensuite je demandai des explications à Stella mais celle-ci ne voulu rien me dire. Comme je savais que je ne tirerais plus rien d'elle, je lui ai dit que ce qu'elle avait fait était ignoble et que je ne voulais plus jamais la revoir. Ensuite, je suis parti et je suis revenu vers Carlisle peu à peu.

À la fin de mon monologue, j'entendis Stella éclater en sanglot. Elle regrettait ce qui c'était passé à cette époque. Mes ses regrets de changeaient rien. Elle avait fait bien pire en me prenant ma Bella. J'eu un élan de panique en pensant à Bella mais ensuite, j'entendis des bruits à l'étage ce qui me prouvait qu'ils étaient encore là. Pourtant je savais qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu de ce que je venais de dire car c'était ça le don de Stella. Elle pouvait occulter une conversation quand elle le voulait et je savais qu'elle l'avait activé dès qu'elle avait commencé à parler de cette période. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas qu'Alex, son frère, en entende parler. Cela faisait maintenant une minute que j'avais arrêté de parler. Soudain, je vis Alice se lever comme une furie. Elle s'arrêta à cinq centimètres de Stella en la regardant avec une rage incontrôlée. En moins d'une seconde elle la gifla d'une force dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable. Je pu lire dans ces pensées qu'elle fulminait et qu'elle était révoltée par cette histoire. Jasper se leva et alla prendre Alice dans ses bras pour la calmer. Moi je restai sur le sofa, la tête baissée. Je sentie alors une main se posée sur mon épaule et je relevai le regard pour trouver Esmée, le visage compatissant qui en disait long. Stella, elle, avait la main sur sa joue meurtrie. Je peux dire qu'Alice n'y était pas allée de man morte. Elle était vraiment révoltée par notre histoire.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, je pris une grand inspiration et demandai enfin :

- Stella, qu'as-tu fait à Bella et pourquoi ?

Au débout, elle ne répondit pas, gardant la tête entre ses mains.  
J'entendis Emmett se racler la gorge afin de faire comprendre à Stella qu'elle devait répondre.  
Enfin, elle releva le visage et se prépara à parler.

- Je suis désolée Edward. Je suis désolée d'avoir abusé de toi en ce temps-là. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! J'avais besoin d'être plus qu'une amie pour toi ! J'avais besoin que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aimais et t'aime encore !  
- Et la seule façon que tu as trouver c'est de me violer ! Tu es pathétique Stella ! Mais je t'en pris continue.  
- Je n'aurais jamais du le faire, pourtant je ne le regrette pas.  
- Stella ça suffit ! Parle moi de Bella.  
- Très bien, si tu veux...  
- Bien sûr que je le veux ! Et tu le sais très bien !  
- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Pourquoi je te l'ai enlevée ? Mais c'est bien simple mon cher ! Tu m'appartiens ! Tu m'appartiens et aucune autre fille ne te mérite ! Surtout pas celle-là !  
- Tu es complètement folle !

Je m'étais levé de rage. Elle était complètement folle cette fille. Folle à lier. Comment osait-elle dire ça alors qu'elle avait abusé de moi. Je sentis le don de mon frère se mettre en marche afin que je me calme. Je me rassis car je savais que c'était ce que je devais faire afin d'avoir la vérité. Je demandai alors à Stella de continuer.

- Qu'as-tu fais d'elle ?  
- Moi ? Absolument rien je te l'ai dit.  
- Stella ne me mens pas !  
- Très bien ! Tu veux savoir ? Et bien tu vas le savoir. Mais bientôt tu regrettera un de tes gestes.  
- Explique-toi ! fulminai-je.  
- Dans le clan, il y avait une femme capable de changer une personne. Elle a changé la personnalité et les souvenirs de Bella. Elle ne se souvient que très peu de vous, voire pas du tout. La preuve, elle ne vous à même pas reconnu !

Elle partit d'un rire sadique. S'en était trop ! Je me levai mais Alice arriva à toute vitesse contre moi et me fit me rasseoir. Au début je me débattis mais Jasper vint aider sa femme. Je me résignai et fini par m'asseoir. Alice et Jasper s'assirent de part et d'autre de moi me tenant tous les deux de peur que je ne m'emporte. Je levai les yeux aux ciel mais ne fis rien pour m'en dépêtrer.

- Continue Stella !  
- Je t'ai dis que tu regretterais un de tes gestes... La seule chose capable de faire revenir Bella à elle est .. Oups, était Niki. Tu sais Niki, ce vampire que ta petite famille à démembré il n'y a pas vingt minutes.

Sur le coup, j'en fus abasourdi. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de la faire revenir à elle ? Plus jamais elle ne se souviendrait de nous ? De moi ? De notre amour, de notre histoire ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il y avait sûrement un moyen. Il ne pouvait en être autrement !

- Tu me mens ! Tu me mens m'emportai-je ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit y avoir un moyen !  
- Non Edward, il n'y a aucun moyen de le faire. Bien sûr sa personnalité va revenir. D'ici quelques heures elle sera de nouveau elle même. Mais ces souvenirs serons flous. Elles ne se souviendra pas de toute son histoire. Il est évident que quelques passages lui reviendront en mémoire, mais la plus grosse partie restera oubliée... A jamais !


	21. Chapitre 20

CHAPITRE 20 : Retrouvailles mitigées

Je n'en revenais pas. Ce que venait de me dire Stella était tout simplement impensable. Bella n'aurait donc plus jamais de souvenirs de nous ? Seulement de vagues petits pressentiments ? J'en étais tout chamboulé. Comme le reste de la famille d'ailleurs. Nous n'arrivions pas à concevoir cette information. Je voulais maintenant plus que tout aller retrouver l'amour de ma vie. Je voulais aller lui faire redécouvrir ce qu'elle avait oublié. Nous allions l'aider ! Elle allait se souvenir. C'était impossible autrement. La mémoire allait lui revenir, nous ferrions tout pour.  
Après que Stella ait fini son explication, ce furent une Alice et une Rosalie plus qu'en colère qui se levèrent pour la gifler, ... A nouveau ! Mais elle le méritait. Elle méritait bien cette haine qu'on lui portait. Faire tout ça pour quoi ? Par jalousie ?! C'était puéril ! En plus de cela, elle croyait dur comme fer que je lui appartenais. Je voulais la tuer ! Je le voulais vraiment, mais je ne parvenais pas à m'y résoudre. Les mêmes raisons que près de 200 ans auparavant me revinrent à l'esprit. Cette amitié que nous avions eu. Une des plus belles rencontre de ma vie. Je ne parvenais pas à me faire à l'idée que je devais détruire celle qui avait été ma meilleure amie pendant 10 ans ! Cela m'était totalement impossible. Pourtant, elle devait payer pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle méritait la mort mais j'étais incapable de la lui donner. Sans un mot, je montai alors à l'étage afin de retrouver Bella. Tandis que je montai les marches, j'entendis des éclats de voix au salon. Les filles était en train d'engueuler violemment Stella, la traitant de tous les noms pendant que les garçons essayaient de les calmer. J'essayai de ne plus penser à ce qu'il se passait en bas mais de me concentrer sur l'étage supérieur. Je repérai vite la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait mon Soleil. J'allais entrer quand une tornade blanche et noir se plaça devant moi.

- Tu va avoir besoin de moi Edward, me chuchota-elle. Ils sont deux dans cette pièce... Et puis j'ai vraiment besoin de voir Bella, me supplia-t-elle.  
- Très bien Alice, fis-je sur le même ton. Tu peux entrer avec moi.

Et c'est ce que nous fîmes. Je poussai la porte. Directement, Alex se mis en position d'attaque. Alice ne fis ni une ni deux et lui sauta dessus. Elle le maintint au sol pour me laisser la passage vers Bella. Celle-ci était assise sur un petit fauteuil en train de lire un livre. Quand elle repéra le remue-ménage dans la pièce, elle leva la tête. Ce que je vis m'étonna au plus au point. Quand je l'avais vu plusieurs heure auparavant, j'avais remarquer que son visage n'était plus pareil, que ses yeux avait perdu leur éclat. Pourtant, ici, il y avait quelque chose en plus qu'auparavant. La mort de Niki avait déjà changé Bella. Elle revenait, comme l'avait dit Stella, peu à peu à elle. Je fis un pas dans sa direction. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension. Un petit creux se forma entre ses sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle en cet instant. J'avais tant rêvé de ce moment pendant deux mois. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne fut pas complètement elle–même, je ne pus m'empêcher de courir vers elle et de la prendre dans mes bras. Je la serrai le plus fort possible ! Elle m'avait tant manqué !

- Je t'aime Bella ! Tu m'as tant manqué ! lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Je me doutais qu'elle ne devait rien comprendre. Qu'elle n'avait sans doute aucune idée de qui j'étais mais j'avais besoin de ce contact avec elle. J'avais, à son simple touché, ressenti une immense joie m'envahir. Je l'avais retrouvée. Ma Bella, mon Amour, ma Vie, ma Moitié.

- Je t'aime, lui répétai-je encore une fois.  
- Ed ... Edward ?  
- Bella ?! Tu me reconnais? Demandais-je tout ahuri.  
- Je ... Je ne sais pas très bien ... C'est flou. Je me souviens juste de votre prénom.  
- Oh ! Bella ! Si tu savais comme je suis désolé. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Tout est fini. Tu vas voir ça va aller mon Amour.  
- Je ne comprend pas très bien. Je me sens fatiguée, ... me dit-elle dans un murmure.  
- Ce n'est rien mon Amour, repose-toi.

Je la pris dans mes bras et je retournai vers le salon. Bella se laissa faire même si elle hésita une seconde. Aussitôt qu'elle fut dans mes bras, elle posa instinctivement sa tête sur mon torse. Comme avant, pensai-je. Ce simple contact me remplissait de bonheur. Pourtant je savais que ces souvenirs étaient très flous. Je descendis les escaliers et Alice me suivit avec Alex qu'elle tenait toujours fermement. Je n'avais pas oublier que c'était une vrai poule mouillée et qu'il n'avait aucun instinct de combat. Il se laissa donc faire et descendit avec nous. Quand je descendis, je remarquai l'absence de Stella. Je la cherchai du regard mais j'eu la réponse par les pensées des autres. Ils l'avaient tuée et brûlée. Sur le moment, je fus prit d'un élan de chagrin mais je le refoulai bien vite en repensant à ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Dés que j'eu atteint la dernière marche, toute la famille se précipita sur Bella. Emmett me l'arracha carrément des bras, il la serra fort contre lui. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Rosalie qui la pris dans ses bras. Carlisle lui fit un bisous sur le front. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa fille. Quand ce fut le tour d'Esmée, celle-ci éclata en sanglot sans larmes.

- Esmée... entendîmes-nous.

C'était Bella. Elle se souvenait donc du nom de notre mère. Quand cette dernière entendit que Bella avait prononcé son nom, ses pleurs redoublèrent. Elle était si émue. Ensuite, Jasper la prit dans ces bras et essaya de rattraper tout le temps perdu avec elle en lui insufflant le plus d'amour possible dans son étreinte. Puis bien sûr, ce fut le tour d'Alice. Celle-ci tira Bella des bras de son mari quand elle en eu marre. Elle s'accrocha littéralement à Bella et elles basculèrent en arrière. Tout le monde rigola et un autre miracle se produisit.

- Alice !  
- Oh ! Bella ! Tu te souviens de moi !  
- Vaguement, répondit celle-ci  
- Oh mon dieu Bella, je t'aime je suis si désolée. Je te promet que l'on va bien s'occupe de toi.

Bella ne répondit rien. Elle était sûrement trop confuse, bouleversée par ce qui se passait présentement. Carlisle me fit alors passer un message par la pensée.

- « Edward, fait sortir Bella de la maison, avec Alice par exemple, nous devons en finir avec Alex. Je ne veux pas que Bella voit ça. Il faut également se dépêcher de rentrer, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever ! »

J'acquiesçai pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais bien entendu. Je me dirigeai alors vers Bella et la pris dans mes bras. Elle ne broncha pas et se laissa, encore une fois, aller contre mon torse. Alice me fis un signe de tête pour dire qu'elle avait vu ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Nous sortîmes donc tous les trois et nous commençâmes à courir en direction de l'hôtel.  
Arrivée dans notre chambre, Alice se précipita sur le téléphone afin de réserver notre retour à Forks. Moi j'emmenai Bella dans une chambre dans le but d'être au calme. Je la déposai doucement sur le lit, et vint m'assoire à ses cotés.

- Comment te sens-tu ma belle ? lui demandai-je.  
- Je ne sais pas trop... C'est bizarre. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, ni qui je suis, ni même qui vous êtes, tous. Par contre je sais que je vous connais. Je vous ai tous reconnu même si j'ai oublié la plupart de vos noms. Je ne sais rien non plus de notre rencontre, ni quel lien j'ai avec vous. Je me sens également épuisée, ce qui n'est pas normal pour notre condition, ça je le sais, les vampires n'ont pas ce genre de symptômes.  
- Ce n'est pas grave Bella. Je te promets que nous te raconterons tout une fois arrivés chez nous. Pour l'instant essaye de te reposer. Tu as subit de grands troubles émotionnels ces derniers temps. Repose-toi mon Amour.

Je lui fis un baisé sur le front, puis je me levai afin de la laisser seule se reposer. J'étais prêt à partir quand je sentis sa main s'agripper à mon t-shirt. Je me retournai afin de voir si elle allait bien.

- Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? Je me sens en sécurité quand tu es là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
- Bien sur Bella. Je vais rester.

Sur ce, nous nous couchâmes sur le lit et elle se blottit d'instinct contre moi. Je savais qu'elle ne dormais pas mais elle n'était plus totalement consciente. Le retour de sa personnalité avait du l'ébranler au plus haut point. Bella ferma les yeux en essayant de rependre quelques forces. Je me sentais plus qu'heureux d'être là, collé à elle. Malgré la joie de l'avoir retrouvée, une partie de ma tristesse ne m'avait pas quittée. Elle ne se souvenait pas de moi. Qu'allions-nous faire ? J'étais perdu, je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. Qu'allions-nous devenir ? Bella et moi ? Notre amour ? Allait-elle seulement se souvenir d'un tout petit quelque chose ? Même un infime souvenir de nous ? Je l'espérais. Je l'espérais vraiment ! Quelques trente minutes après que nous soyons rentrés, j'entendis les autres arriver. Ils allèrent rejoindre Alice au salon qui terminait de réservé nos billets de retour. Esmée commença directement à empaqueter le peu d'affaires que nous avions. Cela fut vite fini. J'entendais que tout le monde s'agitait mais personne ne vint nous déranger. Déranger Bella. J'entendais, dans leurs pensées, qu'ils étaient dans le même état que moi. Ils débordaient de joie d'avoir retrouver Bella mais ils se demandaient tous ce que l'avenir nous réserverait. Bella se souviendrait-elle de notre passé ? De son passé ?  
Le vol était réservé pour plus tard dans la journée, vers 16h50. Je restai tout la matinée auprès de Bella. Je ne tenais pas à la quitter. Non seulement elle m'avait manqué mais en plus elle avait dit avoir besoin de moi. Pourtant, il fallait que je parle à Carlisle au sujet de Bella. Il fallait que je sache comment allait se passer sa rémission ... Ou non-rémission. Il devait être aux alentours de 14h30 quand je voulus rejoindre ma famille au salon. Je me levai doucement afin de ne pas trop bousculer Bella mais à peine eus-je posé les pieds au sol que celle-ci se redressa paniquée.

- Ne me quitte pas ! Reste avec moi, je t'en pris !

Comment refuser, comment laisser un tel ange dans une telle détresse. Je ne pouvais me résigner à la laisser là, seule. Je me remis rapidement à ses cotés la prenant et la serrant contre moi. Comme depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés, c'est instinctivement qu'elle se blottit au même endroit qu'elle le faisait avant. Je me dis que c'était déjà une bonne chose. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas conscience mais elle avait des souvenirs. De vagues souvenirs peut-être, mais des souvenirs quand même. Je suis sûr que nous trouverions une solution. Encore une fois, je me dis que je devrais aller voir mon père mais je ne pouvais m'éloigner de Bella. Ni elle, ni moi ne le supporterions. Carlisle attendrait donc. Mes questions sans réponses attendraient, elles aussi.  
Bientôt, l'heure de partir vers l'aéroport arriva. Je ne voulais pas déranger Bella dans son repos, elle avait l'air si calme, si paisible. Comme lorsqu'elle dormait quand elle était humaine. Ça faisait maintenant longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vue ainsi. Si forte, si courageuse mais pourtant si faible et si fragile. Qu'elle était belle en ce moment. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, je me levai et la prie dans mes bras. Elle leva vers moi un regard interrogatif.

- Nous rentrons chez nous mon Amour. Ce n'est rien, je suis là. Repose-toi.  
- Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de retomber de cet état semi-comateux.

Nous prîmes ensuite la route. Alice tint à venir dans la même voiture que moi, avec Bella. Je ne pouvais le lui refuser. Elle lui avait tant manqué ! Je gardai Bella sur mes genoux tout le trajet. Pas un instant je ne la relâchai. A plusieurs moments, elle relevait la tête, ouvrait les yeux et regardait ce qui l'entourait. Mais jamais elle ne pris part à la conversation, presque inexistante, il faut le dire. Le trajet en avion fut du même ordre. Bella sur mes genoux, se reposant. Relevant de temps en temps la tête mais rien de plus. Elle semblait tellement épuisée. Ce n'est que lorsque nous arrivâmes près de notre destination que je la sentis se remettre en mouvant. Premier signe, elle se mit en position assise. Toujours sur mes genoux mais elle n'était plus blottie, affalée sur moi. Elle avait reprit des forces. Cela se voyait. L'éclat de ses yeux était revenu lui aussi. Bien que ces prunelles furent empreintes d'incompréhension et d'impatiente, Ma Bella était revenue. Quand nous descendîmes de l'avion, je ne dus même plus la porter. Elle marcha mais avait insisté pour me tenir la main. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas me lâcher. Cela ne me déplaisait nullement , au contraire. J'avais besoin de cette proximité avec l'Amour de ma vie.  
Enfin, nous arrivâmes à la villa. Dès que nous franchîmes la porte, Esmée, Rosalie et Alice s'activèrent à dépoussiérer la demeure restée inhabitée depuis plus de deux mois. Ce travail fut vite fait. Trois vampires à la tâche, pressés d'autant plus, ça ne mis pas beaucoup de temps.

- C'est ici que nous habitons Bella. Toi aussi tu y vivait. Tu t'en souviens ? lui demandai-je.

- N'ai pas peur de nous dire Bella. Que la réponse soit négative ou positive, nous voulons seulement t'aider. Fais nous confiance mon Amour.  
- V... Vaguement, avoua-telle après un moment d'hésitation.  
- Ce n'est rien Bella. N'ai jamais peur de me dire ce que tu ressens ou ce dont tu te souviens.  
- Merci, me répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.  
- Alors ? Veux tu connaître ton histoire ?  
- Oui bien sûr ! Je me sens mieux, je suis prête à vous entendre.

Je l'emmenai alors au salon. Esmée, Alice et Rosalie ayant terminer le nettoyage rapide de la villa, tout le monde y était déjà installé. Quand nous arrivâmes, tous nous regardaient. Je sentis aussitôt la gêne de Bella. Elle avait baissé la tête et s'était collée à moi comme pour se cacher. Gentillement, je la pris par la main et je la tirai vers un fauteuil sur lequel je nous assis, elle à coté de moi. Une fois installé, aucun de nous ne parla. Nous ne savions pas par ou commencer. Devions nous tout lui raconter ? Dans les moindres détails ? Si non, que devions nous omettre ? Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes que nous étions installés mais personne ne parlait encore. Enfin, Carlisle prit la parole.

- As-tu des questions bien précise Bella ? Il faut dire que ta vie est assez longue et que si nous devions commencer à tout te raconter, cela mettrait un certain temps. Bien sûr, nous répondrons à toutes tes questions donc n'hésite pas, si tu as envie de plus de détails à propos d'un sujet, demande-nous. C'est avec plaisir que nous t'aiderons à faire de l'ordre dans tes souvenirs.  
- D'accord, merci. Euh ...

Je voyais qu'elle hésitait mais je ne savais pas sûr quoi. Elle était gênée à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qui la tracassait ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? lui demandai-je.  
- J'ai peur de vous vexer, mais ...  
- N'ai pas peur. Nous savons tous dans quelle situation tu te trouves. Dis nous ce qui te tracasse simplement. N'ai pas peur de blesser l'un d'entre nous. Ça n'arrivera pas, la rassurai-je.  
- Je voudrais que vous vous présentiez... demanda-t-elle hésitante. Tous. Ainsi que notre rencontre, nos liens et notre histoire.

Ah ! C'était la question ! Comment allions nous lui répondre ? J'eu alors une idée.

- Je propose que chacun se présente tour à tour à Bella et qu'il explique son lien avec elle. Ensuite, pour notre histoire, je propose qu'une personne parle à la fois mais que tout le monde ajoute son petit grain si le narrateur principale omet quelque chose. Ça vous va ?

Tous opinèrent à ma proposition.

- Alors qui veux commencer ? demanda Bella impatiente.  
- Moi !! s'excita Alice.  
- Je t'écoute... Alice ?  
- Oui ! Donc voilà, moi c'est Alice et nous sommes ... ,étions plutôt, meilleures amies.

Quand ma sœur parla de son lien avec Bella, je vis de la tristesse dans ces yeux. Elle se demandait si elles allaient retrouver leur complicité qu'elle aimait tant.

- Oh ! je vois, opina Bella.  
- Tu... Tu te souviens un peu de moi ?  
- Euh, oui un peu avoua-t-elle.  
- C'est vrai ?! Raconte-nous !  
- Euh... je me souviens surtout que tu aime le shopping non ? Et que tu me forçai tout le temps à y aller...

Toute la famille éclata de rire ! Même Alice, à qui l'explication de Bella aurait du rabattre la joie, sauta dans les bras de Bella. Elle était tellement contente qu'elle se souvienne un tant soit peu d'elle que même cette pique lancée par sa meilleure amie ne lui fit rien.

- Si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu ai un souvenir de moi ! lui dit-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Bella sourit et serra Alice dans ses bras à son tour.

- Alors, à qui le tour ? demanda-t-elle  
- Continuons dans l'ordre, non ? proposa Alice.  
- Moi c'est Jasper, se présenta alors mon frère. Et je suis le mari d'Alice. Nous n'avions pas vraiment un lien spécial, juste un amour fraternel. Mais pendant que nous te recherchions, mais nous t'expliquerons cela après, je me suis promit de me rapprocher de toi. J'ai remarqué que tu prenais une grande place dans notre famille et je compte vraiment tout faire afin d'être plus proche de toi.

Bella sourit, émue à en pleurer si cela était encore possible.

- A moi maintenant ! dit Rosalie.  
- Je t'écoute, fis Bella  
- Donc, je m'appelle Rosalie. Pour moi, tu es ma petit sœur. Nous avons eu quelques différents au tout début. Je t'avoue que je ne t'acceptait pas dans la famille...

Je vis que Bella la regardait, un air interrogatif. Pour toute réponse ma sœur lui répondit qu'elle comprendrait quand nous lui raconterions notre histoire.

- Et celui-là rajouta-t-elle en pointant mon frère du doigt, c'est mon lourdaud de mari.

Emmett arborait un grand sourire.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi Bella ? demanda-t-il l'air malicieux.  
- Euh ... Je suis désolée non...  
- C'est pas grave, rit-il. Je crois que c'est mieux pour toi d'avoir oublié toute mes feintes pourries que j'ai pu dire à ton sujet, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Encore une fois, nous fûmes tous parcouru de rires. Bella ne comprenait pas très bien de quoi Emmett voulait parler mais, vu le personnage, j'étais sur qu'elle ne tarderait pas à le redécouvrir.

- Esmée ? C'est ça ? demanda mon Ange auprès de ma mère, une fois le fou rire passé.  
- Oui c'est ça ma puce. Je m'appelle Esmée et voici Carlisle mon mari. Nous sommes les parents d'Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et d'Edward. Donc les tiens aussi, en quelque sorte. Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir à nouveau parmi nous.  
- Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir d'être ici aussi.

D'un coup, nous la regardâmes tous en se demandant si elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Euh ... Oui dit-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens si bien ici, parmi vous. Comme si j'étais enfin à ma place. Comme si ce qui me manquait était à nouveau près de moi.  
- Oh ! Bella !

Alice se jeta dans les bras de mon Soleil et commença à sangloter tout comme Esmée. Moi je pris également Bella contre moi, quand Alice daigna enfin la lâcher. Je réalisai alors que je ne m'étais pas encore présenté.

- Euhm... Je ne me suis pas encore présenté, lui dis-je.  
- Ah ! oui c'est vrai, dit-elle. Edward, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Oui c'est ça, Edward.  
- Qu'elle était notre lien ? me demanda-t-elle. Je ne sais pas non plus pour quelle raison mais je sens au plus profond de moi qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre nous. Est-ce que je me trompe ?  
- Non, mon Amour pas du tout. Tu as raison. Avant que tu ne disparaisse, nous... Et bien,... Nous étions ensemble.  
- Oh... D'accord. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi je me sentais tant en sécurité avec toi, ajouta-telle gênée.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui réponde. Je ne savais pas non plus comment elle prenait la nouvelle. Avait-elle toujours des sentiments pour moi ? Serions-nous jamais à nouveau ensemble ? Je m'interrogeais de plus en plus et mon stress commençait à augmenter. Pourtant, je fis mine de rien et je lui avoyai mon fameux sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant.

- Bien, veux-tu entendre ton histoire à présent Bella ? quémanda mon père.  
- Oui bien sûr ! Comment nous sommes-nous connu ?  
- Pour ça, entreprit Alice, il faut remonter il y a longtemps. Plus de 100 ans ...

**Bonjour tout le monde =) Je viens vous faire un petit coucou pour vous dire merci ^^ Je ne l'ai pas encore fait donc voilà =)**

**Merci à tous de me lire =)**

**J'espère que mon histoire vous plait =)**

**Je publie également mon histoire sur un Blog, si quelque veux y faire un tour c'est .com **

**Voilà,**

**Je vous fait plein de bisous et vous remercie du fond du coeur !**

**M.**

**J'attends vos avis sur ces derniers chapitre !! =)**


	22. Un petit coucou

Bonjour tout le monde =)

Désolée de tous ce temps où je ne suis pas venue sur ce site … Je voulais vous prévenir que poster sur FanFiction me prenais trop de temps et qu'à partir de maintenant je continuerais juste sur mon compte Skyrock.

Pour ceux qui veulent continuer à lire ma fiction (ce qui me ferait très plaisir) c'est sur isabella-destiny que ça se passe =)

Merci de votre compréhension et encore une fois, je suis désolée.

Bisous

M.


End file.
